Senior Year
by SasaraRH
Summary: It's senior year for Kick Buttowski,Gunther,Jackie,and Kendall!And alot happens,new students,old friends,lots of drama,horrible situations,and a few surprising twists.How many secrets have there been,and can Kick keep the few most important ones he has?Hope you like,please enjoy!Rated M because of lang,mature events,and matureness,characters have to have fun to.OC's here,plz review
1. First Day of School

**New story! No hate please, also warning you're entering high school, I will give more updates like this when needed on new chapters! My friend and I did this so enjoy! Now entering...**

**Senior Year: First day**

Today was brand new year and the first day of senior year. A young girl was waking up at 6:30am, getting ready for school at Mellowbrooks high. She looked in the mirror to brush out her now wavy, long blonde hair and put on her robe to grab her clothes for today, and headed to her bathroom. There she brushed her teeth and put on her bra, strapless undershirt and high- low fade from red to pink shirt. Then she put on her make-up and black shirts. This was a common outfit of hers, of a high-low tank with some dark shorts or pants, when it was cold out. She backed up in the bathroom to get a full view of herself. Her blonde waves were down to her tail bone, her outfit was loose yet fitting to her body, and as she looked she saw no blemish or flaw on her. She was ready for school.

"Kendall!" a man's voice yelled from downstairs. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Coming…" as she ran down the stairs to grab her bag and books. "Sorry dad….. I'll be leaving for school now…" She apologized as she grabbed her black wedged flip-flops. Her father just stared and nodded. She left to go meet her friends, who were heading to the bus stop.

"Kendall!" a brunette girl with glasses yelled, waving.

"Hey Jackie." Kendall replied running towards them. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh you're fine." Jackie laughed. "You excited about senior year?"

"Definitely." Kendall smiled as they walked to the bus stop.

"Going to be more work this year Kendall?" A boy, also with brunette hair asked with a smirk.

"Oh Kick, you know we are all going to have to work hard." A blonde, tall boy, next to him said.

"Well Gunther, not as hard as someone." Kick laughed, but still smirked.

"It's not a bad thing to work hard Kick." Kendall glanced over.

"Ah! I just can't believe we are going to be seniors!" Jackie interrupted with excitement. "I mean look at us! We have all grown and changes so much since we were kids! Not to mention since this summer!"

"Yeah Jackie, you and Gunther have gotten a lot taller." Kendall said surprised, but laughed.

"Yet you have not grown that much huh Kendall?" Kick laughed as they stopped at the bus stop.

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean I haven't grown Kick." Kendall crossed her arms, looking at Kick, who was almost a foot taller than her.

"Please you have to look up to even stare at me." He replied looking down at her with a smirk. "Face it Kendall, you're small."

"I'm sure plenty of girls have said the same about you." A voice interrupted them. "Now leave Kendall alone."

"Brianna!" Kick glared at her, while she just giggled. The bus arrived and they got on, Brianna right behind Kendall.

"Don't worry I got your back with him." She winked.

"Thanks Bri." Kendall smiled. She took a seat next to Jackie, while Gunther and Kick sat together in front of them and Brianna behind.

"Anyway, so the other day as I was shopping I saw this really cute bra." Jackie started. Thank goodness she wasn't so wacky or loud anymore, and thankfully the bus was also full of noise, that no one but Brianna and Kendall could hear her.

"Really?!" Brianna beamed with glittery eyes. "Where?"

"The mall, but it sucked because they were out of my size." Jackie pouted.

"What's your size?" Brianna asked, curious.

"28C to 30B." She answered.

"What? Really?!" Brianna was shocked. "I thought you were like just a B."

"Do I look small?" Jackie asked.

"Well no…but…" Brianna began

"But what?" Jackie asked concerned a bit.

"But, well, comparing you to well, ah…Kendall" she continued

"Me?!" Kendall interrupted shocked.

"Well yes you, I mean look at you Kendall…" Brianna had her arms towards her, while Kendall looked confused at herself. "You're beautiful and hun, you're blessed."

"Blessed?" Kendall questioned.

"Yep, you are definitely blessed with those." Jackie agreed with Brianna. "How big are they anyway?" Kendall's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Jackie!?" Kendall squeaked

"What? It's no big deal." Jackie shrugged

"Yeah, c'mon what's your size?" Brianna leaned on the back of their bench with her arms under her head. "You know you want to tell us."

"She probably stuffs her bra if you ask us." Kick interrupted before him and Gunther burst out laughing.

"Kick! Gunther!" Jackie and Brianna yelled simultaneously at them.

"Sorry but that was funny." Gunther laughed, wiping a tear from his eye

"No it isn't, just because you're both small doesn't mean you make fun of Kendall for being natural." Brianna retorted.

"Hey!" Gunther and Kick looked at her.

"Now that was funny!" Jackie and Brianna laughed. The boys glared, Kendall took a deep breath hoping her blush was gone.

"Okay, okay… break it up you guys. We're at school now." Kendall said trying to cool them off.

"Oh I'm just having fun, seeing as Kick loves to be mean to you." Brianna smiled, with a hint of 'I know why' in her eyes.

"I do not!" Kick argued, glaring at her.

"Alright let's go, school will start soon." Gunther said. They got off the bus and headed to their first period classes. For Brianna, she's a junior and had science first, whereas the rest of them had math first. The four took their seats, which could be anywhere and they chose to sit in the right corner, in the back, with Kick and Gunther in front of Kendall and Jackie, Their teacher was sitting at her desk and was their old elementary teacher, who got promoted to teaching high school, Ms. Fitzpatrick. She surprisingly hadn't aged, in fact she now looked younger, and was still as sassy as ever. She watched as the students began to fill in, leaving a few empty seats. Then the bell rang.

"Mmm- hmmm." She shut her book and stood up. "Alright class. I hope you all had a good summer. Today I'm just going to give you the syllabus for my class, homework assignments for the year, and if you don't have a laptop, assign you one for the rest of the year and class." She grabbed a stack of papers and started to pass them out by giving a stack to each front row person. "I think you all can read them to yourselves, and seeing as this is the first day of school, I'm going to give you this sheet to do for the rest of the period, to get to know your fellow classmates." She handed out that sheet as well. "Mmm- hmm, okay then you're free to talk and do the class assignment." She sat back down and started working on her computer.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jackie smiled. "Okay Kendall, what do you see on here that you can answer?" she asked as she looked at the sheet.

"Hmm…" Kendall scanned her paper.

"Oooooo!" Gunther delighted. "I can answer I speak another language. The language of the Vikings!"

"I can answer I know how to ride multiple devices such as skateboards, bikes, scooters, and anything really." Kick smirked.

"You know Kick, you can also answer you have met a celebrity." Jackie added.

"Oh yeah your right." Kick agreed.

"Wait we are only allowed to answer one question, and there's…1, 2, 3...20 question boxes." Gunther discovered.

"Well I guess we'll have to sign one another's than go around." Jackie replied.

"I bet Mouth can answer the one about knowing where to get an assortment of items." Kick chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth." Gunther agreed, laughing. People started to sign one another's and headed towards the four.

"Found anything yet Kendall?" Jackie asked, signing papers.

"No, I mean I'm not vegan, or have a younger brother/sister, or tall..." Kendall started to answer.

"I'll say shorty." Kick smirked.

"I'm not that short." Kendall rolled her eyes to re-look at her paper, as others signed it.

"Please, Kendall you're the shortest in the class." Kick began to chuckle. "You're probably not even 5'4 with your wedged flip-flops on." He smirked again pointing down at her shoes. She grew a little red with embarrassment.

"Oh shut it." She replied crossing her arms. This only caused him to laugh more, along with Gunther too.

"Gunther! Kick!" Jackie scolded. "Don't be mean just because Kendall is fun sized and you two aren't anymore." She smiled causing her and Kendall to then giggle.

"Hey!" Both boys replied.

"Wow you guys love to argue still?" A blonde boy came up, pulling a chair to sit with the four.

"Mouth, so nice to see you." Kick welcomed. "Need us to sign your sheet?"

"Yep, as does Emo kid, Nicolette, Gordie, and Ronaldo." Mouth answered signing their sheets as well.

"Nicolette! Hey girl, how was your summer?" Jackie asked.

"Great, I got to get a good tan and dyed my hair a different color. It's chocolate brown now." She replied, playing with her medium length, now chocolate brown hair.

"Cool." Jackie and Kendall replied.

"Yeah it's great. Anyway can you guys sign my sheet, I can sign the question about living in different cities." She smiled.

"Sure." Jackie answered. "I think I will answer 'one of my favorite colors is blue' seeing as you need it signed."

"Coolness... how bout you Kendall?" Nicolette glanced at her.

"I don't know, I don't see anything on here I can really answer."

"What about... um..." Nicolette thought

"Well chemistry is Ronaldo's, sports is Ramia's, and internet sensation is Gordie's." Kendall explained. "I can't really answer any of these...' Noticing her boxes getting filled.

"What about a birthday in February?" Nicolette asked

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Now that I think about it, you're the only one in here with a February birthday." Nicolette beamed

"I am?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I think so." Nicolette smiled.

"Well I guess I'll sign that one." Kendall replied, signing her name. Everyone had her sign that box.

"Sweet that was my last one." Nicolette rejoiced.

"Great job Kendall, you got our papers completed." Mouth agreed.

"I guess your birthday was a good thing." Ronaldo said quietly to himself.

"What did you say?" Mouth raised an eyebrow

"I said it's a good thing her birthday is very important." He tried to shake off any suspicion. Mouth just shrugged.

"Wait, who will sign yours?" Emo kid asked.

"Oh yeah that's right we can't answer our own." Nicolette realized

"Well I think there's one person who hasn't signed hers yet." Kick smirked. "That and he hasn't signed theirs yet." He held up his paper.

"Oh that's right your birthday is in February too." Gunther put his hand on his head, remembering.

"Well looks like we have to sign each other's." Kick said, still with a smirk, as he handed her his paper.

"Guess so." She replied as she signed his paper, and he signed hers.

"Well looks like we're all done and we have some free time." Jackie delighted

"Cha!" Nicolette relished in the obvious.

"Kendall I think I should come over today, seeing as we need to prepare for college." Ronaldo stated, getting her attention.

"You haven't changed, have you Ronaldo?" Kick asked annoyed.

"No, I need to focus on our future, right Kendall love." He looked at her.

"Ah... right, seeing as it's just around the corner." Kendall had to agree, feeling a bit defeated by the whole subject.

"Jeez you're no fun Kendall..." Kick rolled his eyes. She didn't argue like she normally would, just shrugged. Then the bell rang.

"Looks like I have gov. next, see you later dear Kendall." Ronaldo said walking off, followed by a fellow classmate, who is his science partner.

"Looks like this is going to be a long day." Kick grunted as they headed to their next class.

Their science went by fast, and seeing as only Gunther, Mouth and Kick had the same third and fourth periods, they all had to wait until fifth period to have English/History together. Which, like math went by fast and smoothly. Now it was lunch and the four were going to sit together, in their usual spot.

"Man today was slow." Kick yawned, stretching in the grass.

"It wasn't that bad, I enjoyed woodshop." Gunther smiled, "Plus weight-lifting was great."

"You know I wonder what people think when they see you two?" Jackie asked curiously, seeing a familiar face walking towards them. "Brianna!" she waved.

"Hey!" Brianna waved as she sat down next to Kendall, who was reading. "Whatcha' guys talking about?"

"Oh Jackie was just curious about what others think of us." Gunther answered, pointing with his thumb towards himself and Kick.

"Well one, Gunther you're of Viking heritage, have blonde shaggy hair, buff, and part of the football team. I mean, look at how many fangirls you and kick have." As she pointed behind her to a bunch of squealing girls, who thankfully know boundaries, and the school didn't allow them to sworn. "Face it, they think you're tall, blonde, strong, and hot, and as for Kick...well just an annoyance." She laughed.

"Hey no fair, I wanna know how they view me too!" Kick got upset.

"Oh chill..." Brianna waved him off, rolling her eyes. "They probably view you the same way except well, you're a brunette, not as buff as Gunther, nor as tall, but still tall and still strong cause well you got abs and strong arms..." Brianna began trying to think.

"Ah huh... go on..."Kick wanted more, and Brianna just rolled her eyes again.

"You're a dare devil, who finally knows how to wear real clothes, which might I say good choice today on the shorts and muscle tank." She continued.

"Oh thanks... Hey wait, what was wrong with my jumpsuit?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Kick it was a one piece that was not flattering and thank god seventh grade you changed." Brianna stated. "But anyway, I'm sure girls just view you two as just some hot boys, nothing really crazy, right Jackie? Brianna glanced at her.

"Yep! Definitely." Jackie smiled giggling a bit.

"Right Kendall?" Brianna nudged her.

"Huh?" She asked, still reading, not really paying attention. Brianna had a devious smile.

"Don't you think Kick is hot?" Brianna smiled as she laughed a little, causing Jackie to freak a bit.

"Oh sure." Kendall agreed still reading not paying attention at all, before she was interrupted with Gunther, Jackie, Brianna, and Kick, a little bit, laughing on the floor. "What's so funny?" she asked putting her book down.

"You!" Brianna cracked out still laughing.

"Me?" Kendall looked shocked. "Why me?"

"Cause you agreed that Kick was hot." Jackie smiled, then laughed again. While Kendall became even more shocked, and grew red, which she was trying to hide.

"I what?!" Kendall squeaked. "When'd I agree to that?"

"Well if you learn to engage in conversation and not read so much, you know Jackie asked a weird question about how girls view us and Brianna answered it. And that she asked Jackie and you if you guys agreed." Kick smirked, folding his arms, chuckling at the thought.

"Brianna!" Kendall looked at her, knowing her face was still red.

"What? I was just having some fun, we all know Kick ain't the best thing to look at." She said trying to sooth Kendall before looking at Kick with the last bit, and whispering it towards her. This calmed down Kendall and caused her to giggle.

"Hey!" Kick yelled, getting pouty at Brianna, who also just laughed. But as he noticed Kendall laughing, he couldn't help but feel a bit happy, before realizing that this was Kendall and shaking it off. "Anyway, are you guys going to come with us to the gym after school?"

"Yeah we're going to do more work out stuff and probably go swimming and such, ya know?" Gunther added.

"Sure sounds fun!" Jackie gleamed.

"Nah, I got to get ready for my pageant this weekend. I will be gone until next Thursday." Brianna shrugged.

"How about you Kendall?" Kick asked her, still with his smirk.

"Sorry... ah I can't, I have a lot of work to finish..." Kendall tried to explain.

"Aww... Kendall you are always busy, can't you do it tomorrow?" Jackie asked, missing her friend.

"Sorry Jackie, besides Ronaldo wants to come over today... so maybe some other time?" Kendall tried to reschedule, not really sounding so sure of herself, though.

"Oh fine, but you need to spend more time with me!" Jackie sighed before pointing at her. "I need more girl time not just..." she continued before whispering, "boyfriend time." Brianna and Kendall giggled.

"That's right, how long have you guys been going out now?" Kendall asked glancing between Jackie and Gunther. This caused Jackie to blush a bit.

"Well, it was New Year's when we kissed and he asked me out..." Jackie got really girly and hearts in her eyes as she recalled the event.

To be continued...

...

Hope you enjoyed

Me: What did you think?

Lereda: okay...

M: Just okay?

L: you'll get better... but not a bad start.

M: you're just waiting for the mature scenes... -_-'

L: that and the fun drama, and funny scenes...like I said it will get better

M: okay, anyway hope you like please comment, and tell me what ya think, also sorry if there are any type-os


	2. Flashback and Dodgeball

**I think in the next chapter I'm going to explain the characters appearance or draw them... unsure, but anyway, let's continue to where we left off, Jackie recalling how Gunther asked her out!**

The flashback:

I leaned against the balcony. It was about 15 minutes until New Year's and this party Kendall made was awesome...except...Gunther was with his fangirls. I've known I liked him since eighth grade, but I also knew he wouldn't like me because he had prettier girls around him, and Kick, all the time. I was lucky to even be a friend of his. I just sighed as I looked at the sky.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying the party?" A blonde with curly hair up and a purple sparkly dress on, interrupted my thoughts as she closed the balcony door behind her.

"Brianna... I was just...cooling off. It's hot in there." I tried to make an excuse.

"Jackie what's wrong? I know it's hot, but c'mon, I know you better than that." Brianna came forward to be next to me.

"It's just..." I looked back to see Gunther with his fans, they were close to the door, that I could see them as the curtain that covered the glass door, swayed. "Nothing..." I sighed

"Jackie it's obvious you like Gunther, I mean you both like the same Viking-like things. My question is why haven't you made a move?" Brianna asked me.

"It's not that easy, I mean look at who he is around. Plus he doesn't even like me." I sounded defeated.

"Oh please, just give me a bit and I can have you two together..." She began.

"No...Brianna please don't...I just..."I interrupted her. "I just want to be alone for a bit. I'll go back in soon, okay." I smiled at her. She grunted.

"Fine. But this is not over." Brianna walked back into the party, making sure the curtains were secured to not open. I was alone again, taking in the fresh air. It was at least a bit peaceful, and the cold air didn't bother me, even though I was wearing a strapless, long light blue dress, that kind of hugged my curves, or at least what small curves I did have. It had some bedazzles on it, and I had my hair in soft curls, that went a bit past my shoulders. It was nice to actually feel the breeze on my arms. Then I was interrupted again by a door closing and locking on the outside behind me. It also sounded like someone sighed a sigh of relief. I turned around to find Gunther against the door, wiping away a bit of sweat from his head. He looked nice, he wore a nice black suit with a dark blue tie.

"Gunther?" I was surprised, but knew my face was a bit pink.

"Jackie?" He looked over a bit shocked, but then happy to see me. "I didn't see you there, uh why aren't you enjoying the party?" He started to walk over and I could feel my heartbeat quicken.

"I... ah... it just got hot in there, so I wanted some air, ya know?" I stuttered out. "Ah... what about you?"

"Same... fangirls wouldn't leave me alone." He shrugged

"Yeah, you must love being more and more famous." I added

"Yeah, me and Kick keep growing bigger, but I still like my privacy, ya know." He replied. I nodded. "You know I have to admit you have changed a lot since we were younger." He smiled, changing the subject.

"I have?" I asked, confused as to how this subject came to be about me.

"Oh yeah... I mean you're no longer...well ah..." he started to look for the right words.

"Wacky?" I gave him the word

'"Well yeah, especially over Kick." He stated.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing huh?" I started to giggle.

"I think so, I mean since we entered middle school, you have totally mellowed out, but..." He trailed off. I looked at him a bit confused.

"But what?" I asked a little concerned.

"But...well, I can't help but wonder if there is someone else you're obsessed with, since you got over Kick." The way he looked at me, I almost felt my heart come out of my chest and was positive my face was turning bright red.

"Well I mean..." I had no idea how to answer this.

"I'm sure whoever you're obsessed with now is very lucky." He smiled. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Well... It's more complicated than that..." I said looking away.

"How so?" He asked

"Gunther it's... it's hard to explain."

"We got time." He smiled at me.

"Gunther we only have five minutes until New Years and the fireworks." I started, still reminding myself to calm down.

"Well then I guess that leaves you with four and half minutes to explain, until we have to go upstairs to watch the show." He leaned against the balcony, right next to me. I laughed a bit at the lightened mood, then took another deep breath before speaking,

"You're right about me being over Kick, but... the guy I like doesn't like me." I sighed.

"And why not?" He sounded like he got mad at this "other guy."

"Well... because he has other girls at his side... much prettier girls..." I looked away.

"That guy sounds like a loser if you ask me." I looked at him shocked. "I mean look at you Jackie, you're beautiful." My eyes widened.

"I'm what?" I whispered surprised. Even with the dress and my hair done like this, I didn't feel beautiful.

"Beautiful." He smiled. Now I knew my cheeks were definitely red. I had to regain myself quickly.

"Umm... thank you..." Now it was awkward. I saw him look up, scratching behind his head. Then chuckle. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is that mistletoe?" he asked pointing up to the piece of holy above us.

"What's that doing here? It's past Christmas..." I giggle to myself looking at it.

"Maybe Kendall forgot to take it down." He replied before looking down at me. "You do know what happens when you're under mistletoe right?" He smiled at me again. Now I was sure if my heart didn't burst, I was going to faint.

"Um...well yes, but... but I thought that's only for before and during Christmas..."I needed to blab, but by the time I said Christmas, our foreheads were touching and soon enough our lips met. He had one hand to hold my face, while the other went to my back, to bring me closer to him. Suddenly we were interrupted by the fireworks crashing in the sky. My face was crimson, my head swirling, and my heartrate fast. He smiled at me again.

"Happy New Year Jackie."

"Happy New Year Gunther..." I barely whispered back before we kissed again. When our lips parted again, his eyes looked into mine with passion and care.

"Jackie, do you want to go out with me?" He asked me. My eyes widened by his question.

"You mean... I be your..." I couldn't even say it, it was so surprising, and I swear I thought I was dreaming.

"Girlfriend and I be your boyfriend." He finished my sentence. I was so full of happiness, before something dawned on me.

"What about your fangirls?" I whispered, looking away a bit.

"We'll keep it a secret." He winked. "C'mon let's go enjoy the party." I was so happy, I let him take my hand.

"I can't wait." I said with glee as we went back in.

**End of flashback**

**Dodgeball:**

"So come this New Years, it will be one year." She giggled.

"Wow that's awesome... but wait..." Kendall thought for a moment.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"I thought I got all of the Christmas decorations down..." she continued to think about.

"Nice job Gunther." Kick gave him a thumbs up.

"Yep I loved it, plus I got a rockin girl out of it." Gunther replied with a smile.

"You sure you got all of them Kendall?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah...at least I thought I did, maybe I just over looked." Kendall giggled.

"Most likely." Brianna agreed, and they all giggled. Kick looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. Then the bell rung. They all started walking to class. "Ugh...well I guess I'll see you guys in P.E. later." Brianna said, starting to walk away. Then was pulled back by her brother.

"Nice job at the New Year's party." He whispered a compliment to her.

"They needed help." She smiled.

"Buttowskis for the win." They high fived each other.

"Yep, see you at P.E." She walked away again and Kick caught up with the others. They had cooking class, which was simple and went by quickly. Then came P.E., Kick's favorite class. Since they were the older class, they had their lockers and were changed quickly. They were ready for class. Their teacher was Coach Warren, a burgundy red headed women, who looked to be in her mid-thirties, but yet still youthful.

"Alright class, I have one word to what it is we are going to do today... Dodgeball." She smiled holding up the new squishy balls they use. (They have had them since freshman year, but they still hurt when thrown at you fast enough.)

"Awesome!" Kick yelled prepared to be a one man team.

"Hold it Buttowski, you're on teams this time. Ronaldo! Kick! You both are captains." She shouted. "Pick your teams."

"Aww biscuits..."Kick looked at Ronaldo. "Prepare to lose." He smirked.

"As if."

"Gunther, Mouth, Jackie, Brianna my team!" Kick yelled.

"Oh Yeah!" Gunther was excited.

"Gordie, Emo kid, and the twins!" Ronaldo called.

"Kick get Kendall and Nicolette!" Jackie yelled at him.

"Agh fine, Kendall, Nicolette, Loraina and Ramia..." He rolled his eyes. However in the back of his mind, was glad to have them on his team, especially Kendall.

"Hey Wait!" Ronaldo crossed his arms, "Kendall's mine... she's my girlfriend."

"Oh well to bad, should have called her first." Kick smirked.

"Ugh...fine, Debbie, Daniel, Casey, and Javier."

"Kyle, Tanya, Tyrone, and Jake." Kick said, "You can have the rest, you're going to need them." He smirked walking away.

"Oh you're going to get it Buttowski!" Ronaldo waved his fist in the air.

"Alright huddle." Kick said to his team. "Two things; one: dodge everything and two: get me the ball." Kick like this challenge. They all nodded. "Let's do this."

"Everyone ready...get set..." The coach then blew her whistle. Gunther, Mouth, and Kick went for the balls.

"Kendall keep light on your feet." Jackie was next to her, dodging the balls that started flying.

"Yep." Kendall dodged a few balls.

"Gunther ball!" Kick yelled.

"Gotcha!" Gunther threw him one. Kick threw it then at one of Ronaldo's team members. Balls were flying. Brianna even enjoyed herself dodging and hitting a few of Ronaldo's team members.

"Nice throw Bri!" Jackie hive fived her.

"Ha this is fun...Oh Kendall! Look out!" Brianna yelled. Kendall saw that Debbie threw a fast one at her. She flipped dodging it, which caught the attention of a certain daredevil. She then picked up the ball and threw it back, but Debbie also dodged.

"Kendall you're supposed to be helping, not being a team player for Kick!" Ronaldo shouted, before also dodging another ball.'

'Ah, she's on our team dork!" Brianna retorted. "Dumb dumb..." Jackie giggled at her under comment.

"Nice dodge Kendall!" Nicolette complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled back. She then noticed Ronaldo throw another ball.

"Kick Look out!" Gunther warned. But, before Kick could react her turned to see a big blue ball coming.

"Aww biscuits." He waited to be hit, but wasn't.

"Jackie catch!" was all her heard. He looked around.

"Nice save Kendall!" Brianna yelled. Kick looked at Kendall, 'Great now I owe her, but what she do?' he thought.

"Gunther what just happened?" Kick asked still dodging balls.

"Kendall saved you by throwing a ball at the one that was coming towards you, and it ricocheted towards Jackie who caught it." Gunther explained.

"Wow, nice." Kick agreed with what the others said.

"Yep! I mean she's on fire, her dodges and throws are awesome." Gunther added.

"Man!" Brianna's voice interrupted their conversation. "Looks like I'm out." She sat down on the outside lines. "You better get them Kendall!"

"Got it." Kendall gave her a thumbs up and kept dodging with ease, as did Jackie.

"You know a good girlfriend would be helping her boyfriend win!" Debra yelled throwing another ball.

"Oh no she didn't!" Nicolette got attitude. "Kendall get me a ball, I'll knock this chick..." She began before being hit by a ball.

"Oh did I do that?" Debbie rolled her eyes then smiled. Nicolette got pissed.

"Kendall!"

"On it! Jackie here." Kendall tossed her a ball and they both threw them at Debbie who screamed and ducked, luckily missing the balls. But, they did hit two other players.

"Kick! Hit Ronaldo in the face already!" Brianna called. Nicolette, Ramia, and Loraina sat around her.

"I love to see that." Nicolette started to laugh.

"Yep." Brianna agreed, she looked over at Kick who gave her the thumbs up. Every time he kept throwing the ball at Ronaldo though, he kept dodging them. This frustrated Kick. Kendall was great at dodging, when she finally landed on her feet from her flip, she got a ball. She smiled when she threw it at an unaware Ronaldo. Before he could even think, he saw the ball and got smacked in the face, his glasses smashing against him. The ball ricocheted off his face and into Debbie's hands. Kendall got a little shocked. She didn't want to hit his face.

"Ooops..." She put her hand over her mouth to try and stop from smiling and laughing. "My bad." She then heard a few people burst out laughing.

"Wooo! Great job Kendall!" Brianna was holding her stomach laughing.

"I'll say, nice throw." Kick smirked at her.

"Ah thanks." Kendall pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I say we finish this." Kick said, catching a ball, then another. He tossed one to Kendall. "Jackie you get Debbie, Gunther Emo kid, Kendall..." He looked at her, still having his smirk.

"You go high and I'll go low." Kendall finished, Kick nodded.

"Ready, set, throw!" They threw their balls, Jackie got Debbie who screamed, Gunther got Emo Kid, and when Kendall threw her ball she got Ronaldo in the wrong place for a guy. He squealed, then Kick got him in the face. This finished the game. Brianna was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wooo! You rock Kendall! She shouted. "Nice one!" The whistle blew officially ending the game and making Kick's team the winner.

"Nice job Kendall." Kick smirked at her. Before she could react, she was glomped by Nicolette, Jackie, and Brianna.

"Woo! Girl! You were badass!" Nicolette cheered, as they lifted her up.

"Guys put me down, it was just a nice shot." Kendall laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed. They let her down and Jackie gave her a huge hug.

"That was awesome!" Jackie squeaked.

"Guys it was just a whim... I didn't mean to hit him there..." Kendall scratched her head, still embarrassed.

"Who cares it was still a great throw." Brianna started to laugh again.

"Alright class, gym is over, go get changed and go home." The coach interrupted. They all went to their locker rooms and changed back to their normal clothes. Then they headed for the bus stop to go home. They got on the bus, in their usual seating.

"Man today was fun." Kick rejoiced.

"Yeah especially P.E." Gunther agreed.

"I'll say. Kendall you have some mad moves." Brianna beamed looking at her.

"They weren't that great...just on the whim on some throws." Kendall grew red.

"Are you kidding?!" Jackie shouted, "You were amazing!"

"Yeah you were!" Brianna agreed. "I couldn't stop laughing. You hit Ronaldo twice, once in the face, the other in his...well...you know..." She started to laugh again.

"I have to agree, you were great Kendall." Gunther complimented, "Wasn't she Kick?"

"Yeah not bad for some on the whim throws." He looked at her, still having his famous smirk. Kendall knew she was red from the others, but she tried to fight going crimson from him.

"Kick! She was awesome!" Brianna corrected him before Kendall could reply. "Just admit it, she was badass out there."

"Ugh fine, you were pretty badass Kendall." Kick rolled his eyes. Kendall laughed a bit.

"Thanks guys."

"Though I have to ask where'd you learn those moves? I've never seen you do that before." Jackie asked very curious.

"Yeah, even I want to know what you were doing over this summer." Brianna added. Then the bus stopped and the five got off to walk home.

"I don't know really, it just came to me..." Kendall said as they walked. "Anyway I have to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She walked up her walkway and into her house.

"Hmm...we'll have to ask tomorrow." Brianna shrugged.

"Yeah." Jackie agreed.

**To be continued...**

M: Now how'd I do?

L: ...okay...

M: Still just okay?!

L: It keeps getting better...

M: ...you're just waiting for the next chapter...

L: *smiles* maybe...it will be quite interesting... ;) If you know what I mean...

M: Yeah yeah yeah... I know it's going to be really mature...

L: You mean funny...and lemony

M: I still don't know what that means fully...

L: *facepalms* I have explained several times! You're hopeless...

M: Hey I'm the one who had the idea for this story and how it goes...

L: Yeah and I'm the one who helped with lemony scenes...

M: Oh whatever... Hope you the viewers liked.

L: And hope you'll enjoy the next ch. I know I will! ;)

M: oh brother...


	3. VSD Gym

**Okay so here is chapter three... I probably should mention from the last chapter, and for future ones, that the gym classes are like my own, where the freshmen have their own class, and the tenth through twelfth graders are together in gym. I mean we would go against the freshies, but our class would consist of students from all three upper classes, while theirs was just freshmen. Anyway fare warning on this chapter...it gets "lemony." Younger readers be advised. Enjoy and please comment. Thank you!**

**The Gym:**

"Alright Gunther ready to go to the gym?" Kick asked as they came up to his house.

"Yep. How bout you Jackie?" Gunther glanced at her.

"Yeah! Let me just go get my swimsuit real quick. I'll be right back." She said with excitement, then ran to go get her suit.

"Well you guys have fun... But no funny business." Brianna pointed at them.

"You think we don't know that." Kick crossed his arms.

"Yeah you act like we don't know how to be careful." Gunther added. Brianna gave them her look of 'are you serious...' or 'really?'

"You don't." She said flatly.

"Ugh, stop worrying we will be fine." Kick said.

"Uh huh... fine, just don't do too many stupid things." Brianna said as she walked into the house.

"She acts like we have had a few close calls..." Gunther told Kick.

"You have." They heard Brianna say from the door.

"Brianna just go inside." Kick glared at his little sister. "I'm going to go get my keys and then we'll go." He looked back at Gunther.

"Okay. You know I really like you're new car." Gunther replied.

"Yeah me too." He said as he walked in to grab his keys, then shut the door. "It's just my style of awesomeness." He added coming back to the stand next to Gunther looking at the vehicle.

"I'll say. A big four door black Ford truck is just your style." Gunther agreed. "That and you also have your red and black speedy Camaro that can kick ass."

"Yeah, I'm so glad Wade helped me fix them up along with my motorcycle." Kick agreed unlocking his trucks doors.

"Sorry I took so long. I'm back and ready." Jackie returned with a small bag.

"Hello darling." Gunther put his arm around her, "Glad to have you back" She blushed.

"Okay, okay, you love birds just get in the car." Kick got in on the other side to drive the car. They headed towards the new gym that was built a few years back called V.S.D. gym. It was huge, it had four big weightlifting rooms, three fighting arenas and practice rooms, three yoga rooms, four dance studios, five big exercise machine rooms that had treadmills, bikes, steps, and other exercise machines, two Olympic size pools, one big warm, hot tub like pool, four to six Jacuzzis, two full tracks, big locker rooms with showers that were separated by gender, two kids' play rooms, and a huge field near one of the tracks. It was both a huge gym and an awesome one. Kick parked the car... or truck. "We're here." Kick hopped out the car with his friends, locking his car with his handset. They walked in.

"Ah, Kick Buttowski, so nice to see you again, as well as you Gunther Magnuson." A clerk at the central table welcomed them, helping them sign in. "Please have a good time." She smiled.

"Thanks." They said, as they left to go change into some workout clothes, and then headed into one of the big weight lifting rooms.

"Okay so let's say we do half an hour here, do some fighting practice for another half hour, then go to the track and five miles, and last hit the pool for cool down laps and fun." Kick suggested looking at Gunther.

"Sounds great to me." Gunther said removing his shirt. Then they heard the squeals of a group of girls who were luckily a good distance away but still loud. "Uh oh... fangirls."

"Don't worry, we have this placed scheduled for us, so they won't be able to bother us, seeing as the rules don't allow it." Kick crossed his arms on his chest, with a smug smile crossing his face.

"Well I guess that's a relief...What are you going to do Jackie?" Gunther asked, relieved the fangirls wouldn't bother them. Jackie had been in a daze from when he took his shirt off, that she had to mentally slap herself normal. Though she was sure she was very red. Gunther smirked, causing Kick to roll his eyes.

"Uh, probably just do a little weight lifting, maybe you can teach me some fighting moves, though I think I'll just watch you guys do the five miles, and then when we go to the pool, have fun there." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, and sure I love to teach you some moves." Gunther said, grabbing a 50lb dumbbell to start off with. The boys started to lift weights, Kick going up to 150lbs, whilst Gunther got up to 225lbs. Jackie felt a little sheepish because she could barely do 30lbs, but they still had a fun time as Gunther tried to help her. They then went to the fighting room, still feeling the eyes of many girls. Jackie, even saw some boys checking her out, which didn't make Gunther to happy. But Jackie didn't pay any attention to them and quickly went into the room. There, Kick was going from the punching bags to the wooden pegs used in karate. He eventually had to also take off his shirt, which cause a roar of cheers and squeals. He just rolled his eyes. Then a familiar blonde boy came in.

"Kick, Gunther... Jackie?" The boy greeted.

"Hey Mouth." Jackie waved before going back to the small bag she had.

"Working out?" Kick asked, not looking at him, beginning to punch a bag.

"Yeah. I thought it be good." Mouth shrugged. Then he started with a bag of his own.

"Hoping to gain some muscle?" Gunther asked, noting to the blonde that, though he was tall, was rather skinny and had not much muscle.

"I have muscle." He replied, looking at the tall buff Viking.

"Barely..." Kick added, actually looking at Mouth. Mouth gave him a look.

"I may not have as strong arms, or abs..." He started, before looking at Gunther, "Or chests as you guys, but I have some arm muscles." He looked back at his bag, starting to punch it.

"Right..." Kick rolled his eyes.

"Well at least Brianna thinks I have some muscles." Mouth glanced towards Kick while he was still hitting his bag. Though his comment caused Kick to punch his bag very hard to the point it broke the chain it was on and hit the wall.

"Uh oh..." Gunther looked shocked, and stopped punching his bag. Kick looked at Mouth.

"Really? You seriously have to bring up that again?" Kick got a little irritated and angry. Mouth smiled.

"Cool it Kick... You're going to have to accept the fact we're together sooner or later." Mouth tried to cool him down. Kick just glared at him.

"I choose later..." Kick stated. Mouth just rolled his eyes. "I still have no idea what she sees in you." He walked away, heading towards the wooden pegs.

"Well...at least this wasn't a bad encounter..." Jackie whispered to Gunther. He nodded in agreement. Mouth just shrugged and went back to punching his bag. After a few awkward moments went by, and major girl whispering from the other room, was the only thing heard. Kick finally broke the silence, he sighed.

"You're not bad Mouth, just don't hurt, or I'll hurt you." He looked back at the blonde.

"Trust me I won't, and she'd hurt me before you could." Mouth got a bit of a shiver. Then they all just laughed, before a small bell went off.

"Well time to hit the track, you wanna come?" Kick asked Mouth.

"That's like asking if you want to do stunts, or Ronaldo wants to do chemistry." Mouth replied.

"Can't you just say yes track star?" Kick rolled his eyes.

"Nah it's funner to reference." Mouth chuckled. They walked out of the room to the back, where the tracks and fields were. "Hey speaking of reference, where's Kendall? Isn't she normally with you guys?" He asked as they went onto the track.

"Yeah, but she had some work to do...her usual." Kick replied.

"That and she had a study date with Ronaldo." Jackie added. This caused Kick to roll his eyes without the others noticing, except for Gunther. He knows his friends little secret.

"Huh... You think for a girl who could get all of the years or rest of the semester's assignments done within the first week of school, be able to at least spend one afternoon with her friends." Mouth replied.

"Yeah but she also has to worry about college..." Jackie explained

"Well that's Kendall for ya... Anyway how many laps we doing?" Mouth asked

"Five miles, you up for it?" Kick replied with challenge in his voice.

"Twenty laps. Sounds great!" Mouth glanced back. He took off his shirt as well as they went to the starting line. Jackie giggled along with another voice interrupting the boys.

"Damn it! I should have come!" The boys looked to find Jackie video chatting with Brianna, who was now red faced and mad at herself for not coming. "Beat my brother Chris!" He just smiled at her.

"As if." Kick rolled his eyes.

"Jackie wanna time for us?" Gunther asked. She nodded

"Okay one sec." She set her phone so she could have a stop watch and video chat, then ran to the side of the track. "Ready...Set...Go!" She put her arm down to make it seem like a flag. And the boys were off. She then ran back to the other side, where the bleachers were, and sat down. She watched the time, whilst Brianna was fangirling over her boyfriend.

"Hey Jackie, where are all of Kick and Gunther's fangirls?" Brianna questioned.

"Uh... They probably weren't allowed to come out. How's packing going?" Jackie replied.

"Almost done, I leave Friday night, but I at least want to spend a few days with you guys before I go."

"That's cool. The boys have already done four laps and it just got to six minutes." Jackie said surprised at how fast the boys were.

"Well Chris is on the track and cross country, Gunther is a football player, and Kick plays basketball, football, and dodgeball. Not to mention he does ridicules stunts, so they are bound to be overly athletic with speed." Brianna explained.

"True they are very athletic and fast." Jackie agreed

"Yep, and I wouldn't be surprised if they'd finished finish these twenty laps in less than thirty minutes." Brianna continued. Jackie just laughed in agreement. "Hey? Who's winning?"

"Umm... right now it's like neck and neck between Kick and Mouth." Jackie answered.

"Of course... how many laps?" Jackie looked across the field to the screen that keeps track of laps.

"They are on lap nine, and we are now, in twenty seconds, twelve minutes in."

"Well in eleven laps they will be done. What are you guys going to do after that?"

"Swim."

"Well that's cool." Brianna laughed at the little pun, seeing as it was hot outside. Jackie laughed as well.

"Yeah, I just have to know how the boys are able to keep their speed for so long?" Jackie became curious.

"They have been running for forever, so it's bound to be they can't stop." Brianna laughed. Jackie agreed.

"Hey Brianna, do you know if Kendall is still home? Or if Ronaldo is there?" The name on her tongue disgusted her, as Jackie felt a shiver go down her back in the worst way.

"Huh, what's funny is that loser just showed up to her house. I still don't know why she's with him. I mean he doesn't even have that much in common with her anymore. Hell, even Chris says there is sometimes he hears Ronaldo mutter under his breath something about her." Brianna as mad.

"Ugh, I know. I wish she break up with him already. To me it just seems they have been getting further and further apart." Jackie added.

"Yeah, and is it just me or for the past few years, especially recently, Kendall has been acting differently?" Brianna wondered.

"Yes she has, I wonder what's up." Jackie agreed.

"I do not know, all I know is not only was today hilarious with her hitting Ronaldo. That pompous ass, but I hope they don't last. Chris told me, that Ronaldo was heading over there to talk about 'their future." Brianna used air quotes. "I just hope Kendall is smart to know he is not the one."

"Yeah. Maybe senior year will be an eye opener for all of us, especially her."

"Let's hope. Hey what lap are they on now?"

"Uh, oh snap eighteen, I'll have to get down there to see who wins." Jackie got up and walked down to the track, just as they got on their final lap.

"Tell me who wins!" Brianna got excited. Jackie knew it was going to be between Mouth and Kick. As they came to the finish line, she kept her eye on the watch and them.

"And it's..." She waited. Then finally he ran across the line as she recorded the time. "Kick!"

"Man!" Brianna pouted.

"Wooo Hooo!" Kick did his famous pose. "What was my time Jackie?"

"26 minutes and 38 seconds." Jackie replied. "That's a new best record!"

"Not bad Kick." Mouth said. Both were kind of out of breath. Gunther a bit more so "What was our times Jackie?"

"26:42 and 26:57." She smiled. "Great job guys."

"Awesome let's hit the pool to cool off." Kick wiped some sweat of his head.

"Done and done." Gunther agreed.

"Nice job guys." Brianna complemented them over video chat, as they walked towards one of the indoor pools.

"Thanks Bri." Kick thanked, though he knew his sister had a hint of something in her voice.

"Well whilst you guys enjoy the pool, Imma hit the showers and head home. Talk to you later Bri." Mouth began.

"Okay sweetie." She was all giddy. He laughed.

"Anyway, great run Kick, Gunther. See you all tomorrow." He waved as he walked off.

"Bye Mouth." They waved back. They then heard a loving sigh.

"Isn't he just dreamy?" Brianna had hearts all around her. Jackie giggled.

"I'm sure for you he is amazing." Jackie continued to laugh lightly.

"Well, well, well..." another voice interrupted them.

"Gordie Gibble and the Dipazzi twins. What are you guys doing here?" Kick gave them a look.

"Just about to work out. And you three...or four?" He got a weird look seeing Brianna on the phone.

"Swim... I thought you guys liked the Tough Guy Gym, or your own personal Gordie Gibble Gym?" Gunther replied, with his arms crossed over his buff chest.

"Cool it Viking boy, we're just checking out this gym to see if it's really 'all that." Gordie answered, with air quotes. The boys just glared at each other, for what seemed to be like hours but was only a few moments.

"Ugh. Will you pansies give it a rest?!" Brianna shouted over the phone. "Seriously, all of you grow some balls and do what you guys came here to do." Gordie just glared back between the phone, Kick and Gunther.

"Whatever...enjoy your swim." Gordie said annoyed. He walked off, "Michael, Anthony!" He called as the twins followed behind him.

"Jeez... I swear you boys act like there is not enough room in the gym." Brianna was irritated. "Anyway, Jackie are you going to come over after all of this?"

"No, I actually have to get home so I can do my advanced photography assignment for tonight. I have to take a picture of a star constellation, but it can't be the Big Dipper." Jackie replied.

"Oh okay. Well at least we will have tomorrow to talk more." Brianna smiled. "Anyway, I have to go, phone needs to be charged and I have to finish packing. I'll see you tomorrow Jackie, and I'll also keep an eye on our friend." Brianna winked as she started to say goodbye. "See you at home Kick, Gunther. Bye."

"Bye! See you tomorrow and thanks!" Jackie smiled as she turned off her phone. "Well let's get to swimming."

"Wait, what friend?" Gunther asked very confused.

"Huh, oh just to keep an eye on Kendall." Jackie said as she took of her shirt and shorts revealing a very pretty bikini that was black on the bottom with some blue flowers on its sides, and the top had the same pattern except the blue flowers were all over the black fabric. It really complimented her body, which had changed over the years. Jackie was now very pretty, with a still petite figure, medium length brunette hair, and her glasses weren't as round or big anymore, they were smaller and had a more oval shape to them. Plus her braces were gone, and she had a dazzling smile. Gunther got very wide eyed, and his jaw even dropped. Even Kick was surprised, he knew Jackie had changed, however he just thought of her as a friend. When he regained his own self back, he had to elbow Gunther back to reality. Which took a few hits. Jackie giggled.

"Gunther!" Kick finally just slapped him on the head.

"Ooops, sorry..." Gunther finally regained himself. "Anyway, what were we talking about?" Kick just rolled his eyes.

"Why is Brianna keeping an eye on Kendall?" Kick asked, taking of his own shorts, showing his red swim trunks underneath. Gunther followed his lead, though couldn't take his eyes of Jackie. She was getting in the shallow end.

"Because Ronaldo just got over there." She replied, still disgusted by that name.

"Oh..." Kick said, before realizing something. "Wait, why is it bad he's over there?"

"Well to be honest..." Gunther whispered, looking at Kick. He glared and elbowed him again.

"Well it's not really bad, but Briana and I don't really him and we just hope Kendall will see that there are other fish in the sea." Jackie explained, not hearing the little under comment Gunther had said.

"Uh huh... well good luck with that..." Kick began, "Those two have been dating for over six years."

"True, but senior year is meant for change." Jackie stated. "Now let's swim." She dove in off the steps. The boys followed. The boys decided to do 25 laps across the pool, while Jackie was playing around just enjoying the water. When the boys finished, they all started going off the diving boards. They were all having a great time, until Jackie got a call.

"Hello?" She answered, thankfully her phone was waterproof, "Uh huh...uh huh...okay...bye mom." She ended the call. "Looks like I have to be home in half an hour." She told them.

"Well then let's go to the locker room and shower, and I will walk you home." Gunther said.

"I can drive you guys you know." Kick reminded.

"Nah, it be cool just to walk the few blocks home, right Jackie?" Gunther looked at her. She grew red.

"Uh...sure, fine by me." She smiled, getting out and grabbing her towel.

"Well okay then, let's got hit the showers." Kick said, as they got out and headed towards the locker rooms. Gunther finished quickly, and changed.

"I'll see you later, k Kick." Gunther waved. Kick nodded.

"See you soon pal." Kick waved back. He was now the only one in the locker room. Once he was done with his shower, he changed into a new tank and some skater shorts. But when he closed his locker door, he heard a small giggle and shadow figure come into view.

"Kick Buttowski." The voice softly spoke, light brown eyes looking into his.

"Ira Wakers, don't you know you're in the wrong locker room." Kick smirked. She just laughed, coming closer to him. Her figure being shown off in the outfit she was wearing.

"Am I? I though anywhere you would be, is the right room." She said seductively, having her hands go up his biceps to his chest. He just chuckled, still having a smirk on his face.

"There something you wanted Ira?" He asked, his eyebrow lifting, knowing what she wanted. She had a seductive smile.

"I just wanted to be there for one of the world's most greatest daredevils." She let her hands trail down to underneath his pants. She started to move her hand to wrap around his member, while her other undid his pants. He let himself go against the wall, as she played with him. When she finally had him all exposed, she licked the top of her lip. "You just keep getting bigger don't cha Kick?" She asked as she kneeled down and started licking him. She then started sucking on him, he placed one of his hands on the back of her head, closing his eyes trying to enjoy what she was doing. She started sucking harder and harder, her tongue wrapping around his tip, soon beginning to deep throat him. After a few more moments past, she looked up, with more desire in her eyes. "Why don't we take this up a notch?" She let her skimpy shorts slide down along with her orange G-string. Kick kept his smirk on, he got off the wall, as they switched positions, and he slipped a condom on quickly. Now, her back was against the wall and he thrusted himself into her. She wrapped her legs around him. This wasn't the first time they screwed each other, and Ira had a bangin' body. Literally. He like when she was around because he knew she was easy to have. She had C-cup breasts, a bubble booty, and always showed off her body. Having her was good, because she knew how to please a guy. As she wrapped her legs around him, he felt he was going deeper and deeper into her. He started thrusting faster and faster. She began to moan, "Kick...more... I want more." Kick replied by screwing the hell out of her. She matched the speed of his thrust each time. "Damn... ah... feels so... huge..." She moaned, as her body shivered as she climaxed with him pounding her. She kept thrusting until she knew he came. When he finally did, she had came another two times. She smiled at him, with her seductive look. "Anytime you need a fuck buddy or just want it. Call me." She slipped him her number. She put her underwear and shorts on. "Later Kick. Thanks for the fun." She waved as she walked out. Kick let out a chuckle. He put his own shorts on and threw away his garbage. As he walked to his truck, he couldn't help but feel not completely satisfied, but that could be solved later. He drove home.

**To be continued...**

M: You're happy now aren't you... -_-'

L: Yes that was a good chapter, funny, sexy and well fun. ;p

M: so now is better than okay?

L: hmmm...

M: Really?!

L: JK... yeah it's fine, now that you know what you're doing

M: Imma hurt you...

L: What I do, this is your story, thou I think you need to explain at the end of the next chapter what Nicolette, Loraina, Ramia, and the others kind of look like, that are just give them a link to your D.A. with pics of them.

M: Yeah I'll do that, just got to upload pics... anyway hope you the viewers enjoyed this ch. I know she did...

L: as did Ira lol... also listen to sexy music, it helps set the mood more ;)

M: Anyway see ya, bye! Please tell me what ya think! I would love some feedback. Thank you! Later.


	4. Study date and Language

**Here's chapter four! You know I have so many chapters written for this story of mine, I just really got into it. It will be a rather long series with varied chapter sizes. Anyway more information will be given at the end of this chapter to help you with this one and future ones. Anyways enjoy, and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

**Study Date? :**

The doorbell rang, interrupting someone's thoughts. A man grunted.

"Go get cleaned up!" The man said. "You need to look acceptable." He was angry.

"Yes dad..." Kendall replied, as she went up the stairs to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and looked away, grabbing her make-up.

"So nice to see you Ronaldo." Mr. Perkins smiled.

"Thank- you sir, nice to see you too." Ronaldo replied.

"Kendall will be down in a minute. Anyway how is school?" Mr. Perkins wondered.

"Going good. I have applied to several UC's and all of the I.V. leagues." Ronaldo pushed up his glasses.

"That is wonderful. Sometimes I forget how great you are. My daughter does not deserve to be the girlfriend of such a fantastic person." Mr. Perkins laughed. Ronaldo smiled.

"Well, she has me, and I won't leave her."

"Sorry for the wait." Kendall came down the stairs.

"Should know better than to keep a good guy like Ronaldo waiting." Mr. Perkins looked at his daughter. "Anyway I'm off to work and won't be home till late." He said as he grabbed his suitcase. "Good night Ronaldo." He left. Kendall let out a sigh.

"So what are we going to study tonight?" she asked, trying to lighten up.

"Well lets head upstairs to your study room and start with colleges." Ronaldo stated, walking up the stairs to their office room (or study). "You have finished your senior homework right?"

"Almost. I only have a few more assignments to do for each class." Kendall answered, walking into the room, to her laptop.

"What? Why haven't you finished yet, we have to get ready for college. I already got this year's done and for whatever college we choose, almost two years' worth of work done there, and that has been within the last few hours, plus throughout the school day." Ronaldo was having too much pride in himself. "Anyway I won't have a girlfriend who takes over the first week of school to get the year's homework done."

"Don't worry, I will be finished be tonight. I was just... taking a short break." Kendall opened her laptop, still feeling a bit defeated by this whole thing.

"Well good, anyway what colleges have you... what is that?" Ronaldo looked confused.

"What is what?" Kendall asked, working on her work.

"What is this black book?" He walked over to the bookshelf, where a black book was closed, but on a display piece.

"That's the holy Bible." Kendall said looking over at it, then back to her work.

"You're religious?" He questioned her.

"Well sort of... I mean I used to go to church, but not anymore. But I do have faith." She replied, looking at him.

"Faith? You believe everything that is in this book?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well yes... it is the Bible and I believe in what it teaches."

"Ha! Really? I never would have thought you a religious girl. Preferably I am a man of science, however I refuse to believe we come from apes. Aliens would make much more sense." He stated matter of factly. "And how is it you have not been persuaded this book is wrong?"

"Because unlike scientific theory, faith can be neither, proven or disproven. It's just there like hopes and dreams." Kendall answered softly.

"Hmmm..." Ronaldo looked over at her. "I see, well that's you, but you do realize most of your friends don't believe in your 'God." He used air quotes.

"So. That's their choice, and this is mine. I'm not going to force it down anyone's throats and to me they are still great friends." She spoke again, still in a soft, calm voice.

"Well I guess that is just you... Anyway what colleges have you applied for? I want to know so that I can narrow mine down. Also which one are you going to, and please don't say it's a normal one. I expect higher, seeing as we're better." Ronaldo continued from his last subject.

"Actually I'm not so sure yet..." Kendall replied now feeling eve more sheepish than ever.

"What? Kendall you need to choose so that way I can choose, so we will go to the same college." He ranted. "And I hope you go for more I.V's, because personally I think we need get out of here and go."

"We have time to think Ronaldo... I'm just unsure... that's all." She went back to her work on her laptop.

"Well if you need time, then why don't you and I take things to your bedroom?" Ronaldo removed his glasses and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning in close. She shrugged him off.

"No Ronaldo... I'm not doing that." She got up to look up at him. Everyone was taller then her now.

"And why the hell not? How long are you going to make me wait Kendall?" Ronaldo folded his arms, upset with her.

"As long as until I'm ready, and I'm not ready." She stated.

"This doesn't have to deal with that book does it? Because if it does, you and I are going to be together, so you can give it up to me." Ronaldo pointed at the Bible then himself.

"It has nothing to do with that but, even if it did, I still wouldn't give it up Ronaldo. I'm just not ready." She looked the other way.

"Well you better be ready soon because we have been dating for over six years and now it's time." He looked down at her.

"I'll be ready when I'm ready, not when you are." She looked back now. "Maybe it's best if you go home."

"Fine I will, but don't think this conversation is over." He walked out mad. She let out a sigh, once she heard the front door shut. She grabbed her laptop and went into her room. So much was happening in her life, she needed music to calm down. She placed her earphones in and did the rest of her homework, before getting ready for bed.

**Language:**

Once Kick got home he saw a frustrated and angry Ronaldo come out of Kendall's house. He was suspicious as he locked up his truck, staring at the glasses wearing blonde. Like most when they get older, Ronaldo has change quite a bit. He's still a chemistry nerd with now thinner rectangular glasses, however he too was tall and his hair was a tad shaggy. He was kind of like Mouth, except their hairs were different. Ronaldo's was more or less shaped his square-ish face and his body was a tad smaller than Mouth's. They were the same height, just different fashion tastes, and personality traits. Kick didn't mind Mouth, in fact they were friends, but Ronaldo, now he was a whole other issue. The two boys' eyes met, as they glared at each other. They walked towards each other but stayed five feet apart.

"Buttowski."

"Ronaldo." They still glared. "Still trying to be a know it all."

"Try? I am a know it all." Kick snickered at him.

"You said it weirdo..."

"Oh shut it Buttowski, I can easily out smart you in anything." Ronaldo folded his arms.

"Except being awesome and having some chaos in your life." Kick smirked, still holding his deathly gaze. Ronaldo just leered.

"Say what you want Buttowski, but I can still out speak you in many languages." Kick just kept his glare, but was rather annoyed by his words.

"I'm sure that impresses your geek friends, but does nothing for us cool people." Ronaldo snarled.

"Posso impressionare nessuno (Italian), et être plus froid que vous (French), in jeder sprache (German), non est qui me loqui (Latin). I ya vsegda poluchite devushek (Russian), Etsest ni Buttowski (Mongolian)." He had an evil smile. "Tu no tienes nada en mí (Spanish). Kick just chuckled. [What he said in all English: _I can impress anyone and be cooler than you in any language, no matter who I talk to. And I will always get the girls in the end Buttowski. You have nothing on me.]_

"Whatever loser. Too bad you will never know or learn the language of awesome." Kick started to walk away before looking back. "Because that's the only real language girls love and listen to." Ronaldo got a shocked expression, then went back to even angrier glare. Kick walked away into his house.

'So the idiot understood me...' Ronaldo thought, before getting his evil smile back. 'Looks like I'm going to have to be more cautious and step up my game.'

**To be continued...**

L: Wow getting educational on us now... -_-

M: really...that's the first thing you say?

L: what I thought it was funny...plus the fact this is a rather short chapter.

M: uh huh... anyway so for the languages if you see any mistakes please tell me! I don't want to be saying something shouldn't in there. And yes its multiple languages because... well it is Ronaldo. To whom I hope you know he looks like now. As for Nicolette, Loraina and Ramia, well...wanna help explain what they look like?

L: Fine... Loraina is Polynesian, has light tan skin, mid back length dark brown hair, that can be straight or wavy, has pretty chocolate brown eyes, B cup breast, petite figure and is 5'7.

M: Thank you, now Ramia is black, with light dark skin, black hair that goes a bit past her shoulders, a booty, A-B cup breasts, curvy figure (nothing like Kendall's though.) has dark brown eyes and is also very pretty/beautiful. Is 5'7 also.

L: and Nicolette...well

M: currently she has a nice tan, chocolate brown medium length hair, light brown eyes, is 5'8...oh forget if you want to know what the characters might look like go on my DeviantArt... SasaraRH... there you can go to my gallery and see how I drew the characters...just ignore the drawn heights... I'm not the best drawer...anyway yeah

L: smooth...

M: What?

L: Nothing...

M: Nothing my ass... anyway please review, hope you like and tell me if I got the languages okay. See ya next time

L: With more terms and education to come...*laughs*

M: Shut up! ... Oh brother...


	5. The Journal and Model

**WOOHOO! Chapter five! Awesome! I am really enjoying writing this story, and hope you all like it too. So let's get this started and, more updates to come! :D **

**The Journal and Model:**

The next day the group was off to school and on their way to first period.

"So how was yesterday?" Kendall asked as they entered the classroom and took their seats.

"Great. Kick and Gunther beat their records for the five mile run." Jackie replied with glee as they sat down. "It was really awesome, I just wish you were there."

"I'm sorry, but I got a lot of work done, and this weekend I will be free." Kendall apologized as she got some notebooks out of her bag, but then one fell to the ground. It had a light pink cover with a red heart, purple rose and blue star on it.

"That's... Hey what's this?" Jackie looked down and picked up the book. She opened it curious. "Oh my gosh! Kendall is this yours?" Kendall looked over and got a shocked expression with pink cheeks.

"Where'd you get that?" she tried to reach for it. "Jackie you shouldn't look at that."

"Oh calm down Kendall. This is really cool! What is it?" She asked keeping it away from the blonde. She sighed.

"It's just a... fashion journal..." She felt a little embarrassed. "Nothing really good..."

"Are you kidding?! If you drew these, they're amazing!" Jackie was excited as she looked through the book. "I didn't know you could draw?"

"Not really... this is just...a hobby." Kendall moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kendall this is really awesome." She flipped through more pages. The boys finally had to look, feeling a bit left out of the conversation.

"Wait a minute, didn't you wear that to your New Year's party last year?" Kick asked, pointing at the page the dress was on.

"Ummm...well...yeah..." Kendall grew a little red, "I designed it off that drawing."

"You designed that dress?!" Jackie was blown away.

"You remember that dress?" Gunther whispered with a sly smile at Kick. Luckily they didn't hear it, or see Kick elbow and give Gunther a look.

"Like I said it's just a little hobby..."

"Little? Kendall you have to design something for me! Oh please you just have to!" Kendall was even redder. "Oh come on Kendall please!" She dragged out the please. "I bet it will be the best thing I have ever worn." She put her hands together and had a puppy dog face, pleading Kendall to make her something. Kendall let out a sigh, and small smile.

"Fine...but I don't think it will really be that good..." Kendall gave in. Jackie cheered with joy.

"Are you kidding, if it's anything like these or the dress you made, it will be amazingly great!" Jackie hugged her tightly.

"Don't kill the poor girl Jackie." Nicolette interrupted coming over to sit with them, overhearing the whole pleading. Jackie let go. "Luckily we aren't doing much today, except if you didn't finish those sheets, to finish them. Anyway, how are you going to design her dress?" She asked Kendall.

"Umm...well, that all depends one her, how do you want it to look Jackie?" Kendall questioned.

"Well let's see..." She looked through her friend's designs. "Ooooo... I like this one! It's both sexy and beautiful." She pointed towards a design of a simple tight fitting short dress that Kendall designed in red. It had a one of the shoulder strap, and was a little low cut in the front and back. "Do you think you can do something like this?" Kendall thought for a moment, then grabbed her book, turning towards a blank page. She began to draw and in a matter of five minutes, had a new design for Jackie.

"Something like this?" she asked showing her. All of them were surprised.

"Oh my gosh Kendall yes! That's perfect! I love what you did with the dress design! It's so me!" Jackie was overjoyed, that she didn't know whether to cry or jump up and down.

"What kind of thing is this?" Ronaldo interrupted grabbing the book. "You waste your time drawing in some diary?"

"It's not a diary, it's a drawing pad I use when I need a break from homework." Kendall looked at Ronaldo, getting up to grab her journal. "Now can you give it back please?"

"This thing should be in the trash Kendall, you need to start focusing on college, not hobbies." Ronaldo stated keeping the book from her.

"And you need to stop being such a stick in the mud. Learn to know and have fun." Nicolette crossed her arms.

"Now give Kendall back her book, Ronaldo." Kick got up glaring at him. They glared at each other again, until Kick easily snatched the book.

"Hey." Ronaldo got upset. Kick gave it to Kendall.

"You should be more supportive of your girlfriend, no matter what she likes." Kick crossed his arms now. Everyone in the class was finally watching the two boys have their common stare off.

"I support her, just don't want her doing something that won't get her anywhere." Ronaldo coyly said.

"And since when we're you in charge of her?" Nicolette interrupted their staring brawl. "Last I checked she can take care of herself and she's an adult...well almost one that is." She corrected herself. Ronaldo laughed.

"You all act like she's older than you..." Ronaldo had one eyebrow raised.

"Well she's two weeks older thank Kick." Nicolette stated.

"That's debatable seeing as she's so much shorter." Kick chuckled with his sly comment. Nicolette and Jackie rolled their eyes. They both knew she was short, without her black wedged flip-flops, she was 5'1, where as everyone else was above 5'4, if not 5'5. Gunther was 6'2, Kick 5'11 and growing, Mouth and Ronaldo were 5'10, while Jackie was 5'6 and Nicolette 5'8. Even Brianna was taller, she was 5'5, though they also knew she probably didn't like being reminded all the time.

"Actually she's younger than all of us... she's still sixteen." Ronaldo was a bit amused as he pushed up his glasses. "You guys are her friends shouldn't you know that?"

"You're still sixteen?" Nicolette was shocked.

"No wonder she's shorter..." Kick was also a bit surprised, but still able to make a short joke. Nicolette slapped him upside the head.

"Really?" She looked at him.

"What... now it makes more sense." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You do realize your little sister was taller than you when you guys were younger right? And you were two years older." Nicolette gave him her look.

"Yeah...don't remind me." The others laughed around him.

"Anyway Ronaldo, that still doesn't make it okay for you to tell Kendall how her future should be." Jackie tried to ignore the little stare off between Kick and Nicolette, though it kind of went back to Ronaldo. Before Ronaldo could reply the bell went off.

"Alright class, see you in English/history." Ms. Fitzpatrick interrupted them. Ronaldo shrugged walking away with his science partner following close behind him. The five walked out of class with Mouth also following behind them.

"I swear Kendall one of these days those little weasels..." Nicolette began starting to get mad.

"Ronaldo just likes to watch out for my future, he can't help but be obsessed with education." Kendall reminded Nicolette, trying to calm her down.

"Oh whatever, all I know is Debbie follows him around like a pet dog, and she irritates the hell out of me. Plus your boyfriend clearly does not know how to shut up and keep his opinions to himself." Nicolette folded her arms, as they walked to their science class with Mr. Dale.

"Well he is captain of the debate team." Jackie added in. They got into their class and took their seats.

"More like captain of the dorks and geeks." Kick smirked, laughing a bit with Gunther.

"Well I'd say that went better than most times though." Mouth sat down nest to Nicolette. The bell rung.

"Alright class, we are going to be starting next week with physics, and throughout the year than with chemistry and finish with biology. As for today, I want you to select a group of six for a lab we are going to do tomorrow. Once you find a group, get to know them more than yesterday's greet and shake, Now good luck and don't forget your syllabus is due tomorrow. It's worth ten points and is your first grade in the class." Mr. Dale began class. He was a simple teacher, short dark brown hair, not overweight, but definitely not skinny. He was rather average but, most girls couldn't stop staring at him because of his green eyes that had dashes and sparkles of gold flicker in them. "Now get to partnering."

"Well we all know we're going to be a group." Gunther smiled.

"Of course, because without Kendall we wouldn't make it in this class." Nicolette hugged her, almost falling off the chair.

"Smooth Nicki..." Mouth laughed.

"Oh shut it Mouth. Not like you never had your trips and falls." She retorted. Mouth didn't reply.

"Wow...you actually shut Mouth up...nice Nicole." Kick was impressed.

"Anyway, Kendall seeing as you did most of the science homework already, think you can help me with it?" Jackie asked.

"Sure. What do you need help on?" Kendall smiled.

"Mostly just understanding the laws." Jackie pointed in her book, "Also do you think you can do me a favor for my photography class?"

"Umm...sure...what?" Kendall asked, as she wrote down some notes for Jackie.

"Do you think you can be my model?" She had her puppy dog eyes back.

"Your what?!" Kendall was surprised and unsure if she heard Jackie right.

"My model. I need a model for my photography assignment that's coming up." Jackie repeated. Everyone actually got a shocked expression.

"Jackie are you sure you want me as a model?" I mean wouldn't Kick..." Kendall began.

"Has to be a female. If I could have Kick, I would have already turned in the assignment with all the publicity photos I have of him." Jackie interrupted in a good way, answering the subject.

"Oh...well what about Brianna? Isn't she better for this kind of stuff?" Kendall wondered. She didn't really see herself as a 'modeling type.'

"I would have her, but she has a pageant and won't be back until Thursday, and it is due Friday. Besides you're my best option." Jackie smiled at her.

"I am? I don't really think I'm the modeling type." Kendall placed a hand on her upper chest looking at herself.

"Are you kidding?" Nicolette came into the conversation. "You have a body any girl or model would want." Kendall grew red again.

"I'll say." Jackie agreed.

"Face it hun, you have a good sized breasts, a tiny middle, good sized hips and an ass that is surprising for a white girl to have naturally. You are a force to be reckoned with and perfect for modeling." Nicolette continued. Kendall was growing redder.

"Wow... I love how in science we get to this subject again..." Kendall was a bit embarrassed. Jackie and Nicolette laughed.

"Honey deal with it, your figure is rockin." Nicolette smiled.

"What type of figure do you think she has? Hour glass or pear?" Jackie asked, now curious. Both thought for a moment.

"Hmmmm... maybe somewhere in between because pear shapes really don't have boobs, and hour glasses don't really have wide hips or asses, and are more even on both halves." Nicolette guessed with the answer. Kendall was really embarrassed now, but calmed herself down quick.

"Okay, okay... I get it. I'll do the modeling, but how do you want it done?" Kendall asked Jackie.

"Oh, well I was thinking since you design your own clothes, you wear something you made in three different shots." Jackie explained. "I have to get a morning, evening and night shot, to show you in different lights.

"Well that sounds doable, but where are you going to take the pictures?" Kendall nodded and wondered.

"Well for the morning I was going to do it at the flower garden near the football field, the evening under the tree we go to when we eat lunch and for the night, at the park's field so we can get a view of the stars, since my teacher is kind of having this astronomy phase." Jackie replied.

"That sounds good, I think I might have a few outfits for it." Kendall liked the idea now. Then they heard a girlish scream, interrupting their conversation, and thoughts.

"What was that?" Gunther asked, looking around.

"I think it was Gordie..." Nicolette raised an eyebrow in Gordie's direction.

"He screams like a little girl..." Mouth mused.

"Oh my gosh Teena Sometimes is going to go to high school! As is Scarlet Letter!" Gordie was completely blown away. A few of her fans also squealed.

"Oh joy, that annoying show again." Kick rolled his eyes.

"I thought he used to sound like he was choking?" Nicolette asked.

"I think that's when he tries to laugh." Gunther said.

"I wonder what school they're going to ruin?" Kick folded his arms.

"The website doesn't say, but they say they will update it Saturday or Sunday." Two girls came to sit with the six.

"Loraina, Ramia? You guys are fans?" Nicolette raised a brow.

"Ha! As if, Gordie just won't shut up about it." Loraina laughed at the ridiculousness.

"Probably thinks he's going to date her." Ramia added.

"Hey Kick isn't Brianna a fan of Teena?" Kendall asked.

"Well yeah, though not as much as she used to be." Kick answered.

"Hey didn't you two meet them?" Mouth questioned.

"Oh yeah. Kick got in a lot of trouble with Scarlet." Gunther glanced at him, hinting at something.

"That's not surprising." Nicolette shrugged, knowing Kick's reputation.

"Well Gunther used to want to date Teena." Kick smirked, getting back at his friend. "In fact I think you had a date with her didn't you?"

"NO! Ugh... it was awful! I had to go out with her double, who was a 40 year old guy. That night was horrible, and still haunts me." Gunther got a shiver down his spine.

"You went on a date with the double of Teena, who was a 40 year old guy?" Loraina gave him a strange look. "Does that make any sense to you?"

"Nope, and back then I wish I would have been smarter." Gunther still shivered at the thought. "I never want to see a man in a dress again..."

"Nobody wants to see that!" Ramia felt herself also be disturbed by a horrible image.

"Anyways, Kendall are you ready for the back-to-school luau?" Loraina changed the subject to keep herself from seeing a bad image.

"Of course, it's going to be really fun." Kendall smiled.

"Kendall and fun in one place... impossible." Kick glanced at them.

"Are you serious? She's the definition of fun, especially since we are performing." Loraina crossed her arms with a sly smile on.

"Performing?!" Kick, Gunther, Jackie, and Mouth all looked shocked.

"I thought you guys knew we were in Poly?" Nicolette gave a weird look.

"What's Poly?" Mouth asked.

"Polynesian Club." Nicolette, Loraina, Ramia and Kendall answered in unison. Mouth got scared.

"Okay don't hurt me." He coward down behind Gunther.

"Why would we hurt him?" Ramia raised an eyebrow.

"He gets paranoid." Nicolette chuckled.

"Oh that's right, that's the club you're always trying to get me to join." Jackie realized. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, it's really fun." Kendall giggled.

"Wow there is something I never thought I hear from you, that wasn't about school." Kick smirked. Kendall could feel her heart quicken, but she had to keep herself calm.

"But yeah, we are going to perform at the luau. You guys are coming right?" Loraina asked

"Heck yeah, I want to see Kendall preform now!" Jackie got excited.

"What are you guys actually going to be doing?" Mouth questioned, coming out from behind Gunther.

"Dance." The four said together again. This scared Mouth again.

"Why does he hide? We didn't yell." Ramia asked, having a mix between confused and a little irritated look on her face.

"It's Mouth... he's a scardy cat." Nicolette shrugged off.

"I am not." He argued from behind Gunther.

"Then why are you hiding?" Loraina had a smile cross her face. She was amused.

"I'm not, I'm just... making sure Gunther doesn't have anything on the back of his shirt." Mouth tried to defend himself.

"Uh huh, right." Nicolette didn't buy it. "Anyway the bell is going to ring in a minute, what's your next class Jackie?"

"It's advanced photography." Jackie was delighted.

"That's cool, then we all have drama fourth, but what's your third Kendall?" Nicolette was curious.

"Well...um it's... fashion art." Kendall bit her lip.

"Isn't that the really advanced class?" Jackie glanced at her, impressed. Kendall nodded. "No wonder you're so good!" The bell rang.

"What's your guys' next class?" Mouth questioned Nicolette, Loraina and Ramia.

"Dance." They replied, again in unison.

"You guys seriously need to stop doing that." Mouth was a bit freaked out.

"So you guys are in dance and Poly? Aren't they the same thing?" Kick asked.

"NO!" The four scolded him. That freaked him out.

"I don't think you should have said that..." Mouth was terrified. "Okay we're going to go now, bye." The boys ran off to their next class, which was woodshop. The three just laughed, even Jackie and Kendall giggled.

"Well see you guys in Fourth." Nicolette waved, walking away with Loraina and Ramia.

"Okay...see you Kendall." Jackie and Kendall split up to go to their classes. Kendall waved, and went to her next class.

**To be continued...**

L: I love How Mouth gets scared. Lol

M: thank you... writing these are so much fun

L: I sense thou, we are going to get more education in the future chapters...

M: you be correct, there will be terms and more updates readers will need to know.

L: right... joyous...

M: oh be nice...

L: hey I'm just here to give feedback or be me as needed...

M: yeah don't remind me... anyway hope you enjoyed please review thank you!

L: bye! :p

M: oh brother...


	6. Enemies

**Continuing onward from chapter five. Okay now we are getting to the interesting parts! Beware of what you don't know, and don't understand... Enjoy.**

**Enemies: (at lunch)**

"Ugh..." Brianna grunted. "This day seems to be going by so slow..."

"At least it is lunch and we get a break." Nicolette smiled, happy that class was over.

"We only have two more periods left, and one is P.E." Kendall laughed.

"I hope we play dodgeball again." Kick couldn't help but get happy and excited.

"If we do, Kendall I want you to throw a ball in Ronaldo's face again." Brianna laughed remembering yesterday.

"That was beyond funny." Loraina laughed as well.

"I'll say." Nicolette added.

"Guys I told you it was just a whim." Kendall tried to explain.

"Who cares, it was hilarious." Brianna continued to laugh.

"What was funny?" A voice interrupted them.

"Speak of the devil..." Nicolette got an annoyed look.

"Nothing you understand." Brianna shrugged. Ronaldo just gave her a look.

"Anyway, Kick are you going to do any stunts soon?" Nicolette ignored the presence of the blonde geek.

"Saturday, Kick's going to do the Whirly Whipper Jump from dead man's drop." Gunther answered.

"What? You're doing the Whirly Whipper jump ramp?" Loraina asked shocked.

"Yep, you are all coming right?" Kick smirked, mostly directing his question to a certain blonde. Brianna rolled her eyes, for she knew.

"Of course we are!" Nicolette spoke for them.

"Um, sorry Buttowski as much as I would love to see you fail, I have a date Saturday." Ronaldo crossed his arms, keeping a stare with him.

"You have a date Kendall?" Jackie asked, disappointed.

"Well yeah, but it's at night, so I think I can still go." Kendall tried to compromise.

"Kendall!" Ronaldo didn't want them to know that. Brianna Started laughing.

"Well if your date is Saturday night, do you think I could come over so you can help me with my assignment tomorrow night?" Jackie asked. "Hey maybe you can also work on that dress you drew for me in first period." She just realized and got excited.

"Umm, I don't know, I'll have to ask my dad to see if it's alright." Kendall was unsure.

"What dress?" Briana was curious.

"Oh you have to see it, Kendall is like an amazing fashion designer!" Jackie got all giddy. "Show her please Kendall!" Her puppy dog eyes never leave. Kendall sighed, she grabbed the journal out of her bag.

"Here..." Brianna got the book and started looking through it. Her expression turning from shock to excitement with each page turn.

"Oh my gosh these are amazing! I even seen you wear some of these." Brianna's eyes were glittery. "Is this your dress Jackie?" She flipped to the last page used.

"Oh my... yes! You made it better!" Jackie was even more overjoyed. "I didn't think that was even possible."

"It's a simple dress to draw. You liked the tight fitting short, one strap off the shoulder red dress, well this is kind of like that, however it has one sleeve that is baggy and glittery, and cuffs at your wrist. I kept it off the shoulder and brought the neckline down a bit, seeing as you said you wanted something both sexy and beautiful. I also kept it short and tight fitting, but I redid the whole back so that way it can hold up but still look beautiful. The four strings from each side criss- crossing made it easier so I could bring the back line way down, but it would be supported. It's actually a really simple design." Kendall enjoyed explaining the whole thing and all the girls understood, and were mesmerized by her art. The boys, however, didn't get a word, though Kick, and Gunther especially, like the dress.

"That's awesome Kendall! You're so brilliant!" Brianna complimented.

"Not only can you dance, you're smart, top of the class, student council president, and you can do this! Girl you've been holding out on us." Loraina was blown away.

"I'll say! Like I said before Kendall, you are a force to be reckoned with." Nicolette giggled, Kendall blushed majorly.

"Thanks guys." Her cheeks were quite pink.

"And what can you do Ronaldo?" Ramia asked folding her arms at the utterly confused blonde. He quickly snapped to.

"Chemistry, physics, speaking multiple languages..." He began

"Being boring." Kick added, Nicolette and the rest laughed, except for Kendall, she kept quiet. Ronaldo glared.

"I'll have you know there are several people who enjoy my company and find me fun." Ronaldo stated.

"Uh huh... let me guess they are all your geek friends, who only care about science and laws." Kick retorted, holding a steely glare and smirk. This only angered Ronaldo more.

"You just love hearing yourself talk don't you Buttowski?"

"I'm not going to lie, it's nice, but at least others want to hear me speak." This infuriated Ronaldo more. Kick chuckled. "Doesn't take much to get under your nerdy skin now does it?" The two kept their death stares.

"They never can be civil can they? ..." Kendall asked in a whisper.

"Nope." Was all the girls could reply, Kendall let out a huge sigh. She stood up.

"Okay, that's enough. Break it up you two." She got in the middle trying to break up the glaring contest, making sure it doesn't escalate. The boys had their arms folded, but Kick stepped back to lean against the tree they were under, still keeping their glare. Then the bell rang.

"Whatever." Kick shrugged walking away.

"Well that went..." Nicolette began

"Better." Brianna finished

"Well let's go." Jackie said, following Gunther, who was following Kick. The rest followed, as Kendall grabbed her stuff. Ronaldo rolled his eyes.

"See you in P.E." He smirked, giving her a kiss on the lips. He opened an eye, to see a certain someone still glaring at him. Kendall backed away from him.

"Ah...see you in P.E." She replied. She felt a little uncomfortable. She walked away to go catch up with the others.

"Hope he realizes, she's mine..." Ronaldo said under his breath.

"I wonder whose side she's on?" A female's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Come Debra, we have physics." She followed him.

**P.E.:**

P.E. was going to be simple, all classes were to be in the gym with the option to play basketball, or volley a volleyball around, or you could sit on the bleachers and do some homework. Jackie was with Loraina, Ramia, and Nicolette volleying a volleyball. Gunther and Mouth were playing one on one Basketball. Kendall was finishing some last bits of her homework, whilst most were just talking.

"You need to keep your cool." Brianna scolded

"I have been." Kick argued back.

"Right, and these last few brawls between you and Ronaldo are you 'keeping your cool." They were alone talking.

"He's just annoying that's it."

"You and I both know that is a lie, when are you going to swallow your pride?"

"When are you going to stop doing that?"

"Kick, you make it way too easy, besides it is not hard for anyone to know what you're thinking."

"Whatever... what's the point of this little conversation anyway?"

"Kick, Ronaldo's playing you. You are falling too easily into his little starring contests."

"You act like I can't take care of myself or him. That loser."

"That's not what I meant. There's more to what he's doing and I just want you to be cautious."

"Don't worry about me. I know how to deal with asses like him."

"Kick please, I'm serious. Just be careful."

"I will be, don't worry." They hugged

"Thank you, now go be with Kendall, she's alone." Brianna had a sly smile.

"You need to stop doing that." Kick glanced at her, she just shrugged. They walked over just as Jackie and the others did.

"Hey Kendall, you think asking your dad now would be okay?" Jackie asked.

"Huh...oh... maybe I'll ask when I get home." She replied, looking up from her work.

"Ok that's cool." Jackie shrugged.

"Kendall!" Ronaldo called her from across the gym.

"I'll be right back..." She put down her stuff and walked over to him.

"You know I will never like that weasel." Nicolette crossed her arms.

"Who would?" Ramia placed a hand on her hip.

"Clearly Kendall would..." Loraina also folded her arms leaning against the bleacher rail.

"Even that I have to doubt." Nicolette stated.

"Why?" Mouth and Gunther asked.

"Because he's a jerk and not good." Brianna replied.

"Well that's obvious, question is why doesn't she see it or dump it?" Loraina questioned.

"Who says she doesn't see it, and just doesn't really mind?" Mouth answered.

"Chris!" Brianna glanced at him, with her not to happy look. He got scared.

"I mean, she just might be oblivious..." He corrected himself. They all thought for a moment.

"Who knows..." Ramia finally said. Brianna glance over at her brother, who was silent during this whole time, just taking a few times to glance over at the unapproved couple. He would glare sometimes at what she knew was a teasing Ronaldo.

"Any ideas of how to split them up?" Loraina interrupted Brianna's thoughts.

"You know we can't do that." Jackie glanced over.

"Not like they have to know." Nicolette added with a small smirk.

"No guys, Kendall has to break up with the jerk on her own. I believe in her." Brianna sat down. Jackie sat next to her.

"You've been saying that since you entered high school." Loraina glanced over.

"And I believe one day it will happen." Brianna shrugged.

"Hopefully your right and it is in this year." Nicolette looked back over at the other couple.

(*****)

"You called me over?" Kendall asked

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you knew what college or colleges you are going to go to? I need to know so I can get my narrowed down." Ronaldo replied.

"I told you I needed time to think. We have time, I just want to enjoy senior year a little more." Kendall rubbed her arm. This whole subject just made her feel sheepish.

"What's there to enjoy? It's just another year of high school. But you need to decide fast, our future is at stake. What could be more important than that?" Ronaldo was a bit irritated.

"Our present..." Kendall muttered under her breath.

"What'd you say?" Ronaldo looked down at her, she sighed.

"Nothing... is that all?" She question, shaking off her comment.

"Well I was actually hoping we can talk about our date this Saturday night. I know you're going to see Buttowski's pathetic stunt, but don't you think it's going to be ridicules, seeing as he is going to fail?" Ronaldo folded his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"You don't know that. He actually is much better with his stunts now. He's landed all of them since freshmen year." Kendall smiled as she kind of defended Kick.

"Right. Well if you must see it..." Ronaldo rolled his eyes.

"Ronaldo why don't you come as well?" Kendall offered. "I think you and Kick need to stop being so...well competitive with each other." She tried to find the right word.

"Like it's a competition." Ronaldo looked over at the daredevil. "Besides, Buttowski and I will never really get along."

"You guys can't at least try to be civil?" Kendall asked, Ronaldo looked back at her.

"We are too different, but if it will make you happy, I'll go see his failure." He spoke.

"You do know opposites attract right? And I'm just trying to get it so there isn't as much tension when you two are together."

"Opposites only attract in DNA, magnetics, and a few other things, not in relationships, or in this case, classmates." Kendall just shrugged at his comment.

"Well if that's it..." She was about to walk away.

"Wait, one more thing, on our date why don't you wear one of those dresses you designed?" He smirked.

"I thought you said it was garbage and a waste of time to have hobbies?" Kendall glanced back.

"It is, but as long as it's for my enjoyment, it's okay." He shrugged.

"So only if it pleases you, it's okay?" Kendall crossed her arms.

"Yes, because I am your boyfriend, and it's a good thing to please me." He answered back.

"This is going back to the point I won't have sex with you, isn't it?" Kendall was getting a little mad, but kept her voice calmed.

"Well that and the point you are my girlfriend so I deserve to see you in those dresses before your friends do." Kendall closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Look I have to get back, and my answer is still no." she walked away, he glared.

"She really is not a very good girlfriend." A girl came into view. "No one should talk to you like that Ronaldo."

"Don't worry Debbie... I can handle her." He glanced at the girl. "Are we going to be working on the chemistry formula tonight?"

"Yep, Chem. lab is all set for after school." She replied.

"Good, I need some chemistry to focus." He smirked, watching as Kendall went back to her friends. He even caught gazes with the daredevil again.

(****)

"So what the four eyed chemistry nerd want now?" Nicolette asked. The bell rang, and Kendall didn't respond. She grabbed her stuff and let out another sigh.

"I'll see you guys later okay, I have to get to a meeting." She walked off. Everyone got a strange, yet concerned look.

"Something tells me that asshole needs to get beat." Ramia cracked her knuckles.

"Wonder what he said." Jackie got curious, worried about her friend.

"I wish I knew..." Nicolette tried to think.

"Maybe our wish will come true this year..." Brianna glanced at Kendall then Ronaldo.

(****)

"Alright so does that conclude the meeting?" Kendall questioned, fixing a stack of papers, placing them in a file.

"I believe so, well we will see you later Kendall." A group of girls replied. More student council members left. "Bye Kendall." They walked out leaving her there alone.

"Bye." She waved, getting up to file the file she had. She took a deep breath. 'Guess it's time I head home...' she thought. She looked out the window, the sun was setting, it was actually quite beautiful. She went to grab her things and locked up the room. The good thing about walking home was she always got clarity and time to think. She made it home and walked in.

"I'm home."

"And where have you been?" Her dad crossed his arms.

"Just finishing some student council work." She replied, taking off her flip- flops. "Umm...ah dad, I was wondering if I could have Jackie over tomorrow night." She moved a strand of hair from her face. He looked at her, pursing his lips.

"Well I will be leaving for business and won't be back until late Sunday night. So it will be fine this one time." He still looked a bit mad.

"Ah...thank you, and I hope you have a safe trip..." She slightly smiled. She was about to go upstairs.

"We're not finished!" He loudly said. She feared this would happened. She walked back, feeling her hear pound.

**To be continued...**

L: Wow...just wow...

M: and now we're getting places...

L: you know this is going to be a good drama I think...

M: you think?

L: Hey this thing is just starting, let's not rush...

M uh huh...anyway hope you enjoyed, uh please review and tell me what cha think. Thanks! Bye!

L: BYE! Ha last to say something! Yes.


	7. Cousin Kyle and Dresses

**Okay I think I need to clarify some things, or this thing. The timeline is we are still within the first few days of school, and that when this series started, it was on a Wednesday. Why? Because I am kind of basing it off how my school starts, which is our first day of school is in August on a Wednesday, and to which our first week of school is three days. Sorry if that is confusing anyone... but yeah, anyway to the story!**

**Cousin Kyle and the dresses:**

It was Friday, and everyone was happy at lunch about it.

"Thank goodness it's Friday." Mouth laid on the grass content.

"I wonder where Kendall is?" Jackie was curious.

"Yeah she was kind of quiet today..." Nicolette was a little concerned.

"Maybe she just has a lot on her mind dealing with college and student council stuff." Mouth suggested.

"Well I hope that's all because we need to tell her about practice for next week." Loraina replied

"I hope it has nothing to do with what happened between her and Ronaldo yesterday." Gunther wondered.

"I hope not, cause I will beat that..." Ramia started, cracking her knuckles again.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?!" A boy with curly reddish hair came running towards them.

"What Kyle?" Brianna asked

"Guess what?! On Monday we get to have a bunch of new students! Isn't this great, it's totally going to be great. Plus did you hear of Teena Sometimes going to high school. Her and that Scarlet girl are going to be super seniors cause of how old they are. Do you know how old they are, I know how old they are. One is 19 while the other is 20." Kyle was speaking a hundred miles a minute. Though he may have changed in appearance, he was still one thing, a fast talker and sometimes annoying.

"Woah, woah...Kyle come down and just chill." Nicolette put her hands up in a stop and calm down motion.

"I can't I'm just so excite..." He began before getting stars in his eyes and hearts around him. "Hi Kendall." She walked up.

"Hey Kyle, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh... uh just talking...nothing much." He started to blush. Brianna rolled her eyes.

"He talks a million miles a second and all it takes is her to show up, to get him to shut up." Brianna whispered to the girls. They giggled.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush." Nicolette laughed.

"Little?" Brianna questioned. Kyle the whole time was silent and staring at Kendall, who just smiled.

"Oh Jackie, my dad said you could come over tonight." Kendall looked at her.

"Really sweet!" She gleamed, "Do you have any ideas of what you're going to wear for the shots?"

"I might have a few ideas." Kendall sat down.

"Shots?" Brianna raised a brow

"Oh yeah Kendall is my model and I'm going to take some photos of her for my photography class." Jackie explained. Kyle's eyes lit up.

"Model? Photos? Can I have a few?!" He put his hands together. Kick smacked his forehead with his hand while the girls just giggled.

"Kyle..." Kendall let out a small laugh at the star struck boy.

"I like being your fan." Kyle replied putting his arm around her, giving her a slight hug. She winced. "Oh my gosh Kendall are you okay?" He took his arm off, scared.

"Huh, oh I'm okay, I just got a bruise on my arm is all." She rubbed her upper arm.

"Wow, where you get that?" Nicolette asked concerned. Brianna and Kick glanced at Kyle, then back at Kendall.

"Oh I woke up with it. I have no idea what I did to get it, so I decided to cover it up with make-up, because I thought it be weird repeating 'I don't know how I got it' when people would ask." She explained. Brianna let out a slight sigh of relief.

"You know that happens to me too sometimes. I just wake up and there's a bruise on my knee or leg... it's weird." Loraina added.

"It is..." Kendall agreed.

"Anyway Kendall do you know the schedule for practice next week?" Ramia asked

"Oh no, did we switch times?"

"Yeah, so Monday will be from 2pm- 5:30pm, and Tuesday through Thursday 3pm- 5:30pm. Also everyone is supposed to be at the big pool at 3:30 on Friday, because the Luau starts at 6pm." Loraina explained.

"Also don't forget that the rally is Thursday, are you guys going?" Kendall reminded.

"Yeah we're going. That's why we're ending practice on Thursday at 5:30, or we would have had it longer." Ramia smiled.

"Cool." Kendall replied.

"I wonder what we are doing in P.E. today?" Mouth questioned, changing the subject.

"I think we are doing the same thing we did yesterday." Brianna answered.

"Why, that's so boring." Kick crossed his arms.

"Maybe Kyle's right, they must be getting ready for the new students." Nicolette guessed.

"New students?" Kendall looked curious.

"Yeah we have new students coming in Monday, no big deal." Nicolette shrugged. The bell rang and they were off to class.'

(****)

School ended, and the teens were on their way to the bus stop to sit in their normal seating arrangement. They got off.

"Oh we're going to have so much fun, come on Kendall." They hurried into her house.

"Bye guys!" They waved, "Good luck on your pageant Bri!" Brianna, Gunther, and Kick waved back.

"Thanks!" They continued walking. "We are so lucky that wasn't Kyle who made the bruise." Brianna let out a sigh of relief again.

"Brianna you worry too much, nobody is going to find out alright." Kick tried to tell her.

"We have had too many close calls and tomorrow you better pray there is not another." She pointed at him. They walked inside his house.

"Brianna honey you ready to go?" Their mom called from upstairs.

"Just a second mom..." She replied. "Good luck alright, and no funny business, I won't be here to help if anything goes wrong."

"Don't worry I'm here and besides..." Gunther started to say.

"Besides we know what we're doing now just go win your pageant." Kick rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Ugh..." Brianna sighed. "Fine, good luck okay." She hugged him and headed upstairs.

"You too." He smiled as she left, she turned around and gave him a thumbs up, then walked into her room to get her things.

"Now boys... or Kick, your father and I will be gone until Thursday. I want no funny business okay." His mom said to him.

"No problem mom, Gunther will be the only one over." Kick replied. She nodded.

"Well okay then. Harold, Brianna let's go!" She yelled up the stairs,

"Coming." Brianna rushed down with two suit cases. She downsized finally, of how trips are supposed to work. She walked out and into the car.

"Harold." Honey said again.

"Coming dear." He walked down. "Alright boys see you soon." He walked out to his car.

"Good luck on your stunt tomorrow hun." Honey hugged Kick. "And remember be careful. I love you son." She walked out at blew a kiss.

"Bye boys!" the three waved as they drove off. The boys waved back.

"Come on Gunther let's go work on the stunt." Kick walked up to his room.

"Uh first we need to do some homework. Mom said that comes first." Gunther followed.

"Fine let's do that first then." Kick grunted.

(****)

"So what should you wear first?" Jackie asked as they looked in Kendall's closet.

"Jackie that is the wrong room." Kendall replied.

"Isn't this your room?" Jackie glanced at her.

"Yes, but not my fashion room... come with me." Kendall smiled, leading her to another room that was down the hall and locked. She unlocked it and they walked in.

"Oh my gosh!" Jackie's eyes lit up, as Kendall closed the door behind them. "This is awesome!" She was all excited. The room was spacious and had three walk in closets, big walk in closets filled with dresses and then two other normal ones with just simple clothes. The room had a few windows and some shelves with different types and colors of fabrics. Three tables with sewing supplies and a machine on it. There were a few dress forms in there, ones that were normal and others that had weird notches on them. "Did you make all of these?"

"You wouldn't believe how many projects I have..." Kendall blushed. "So do you mind if I take your measurements for your dress?"

"Um sure, then we can head to the park." Jackie smiled.

"Okay just stand straight, and let me..." She grabbed her measuring tape and wrapped it around her waist, her midriff, hips, and started writing them down. "Okay I have to see your bust size...so um..." She was a little unsure but Jackie just giggled and held up her arms.

"It's okay we're girls, just measure all that you need to." Kendall's blush went away and nodded. She measured under her breasts, around the nipples, and under her arms. Then she measured her arms, around her arms, her thighs, between the shoulders, and her height. Then another height from the bottom of her neck to her mid-thigh. She wrote down all the numbers and then went to one of the adjusting dress forms. "What is that?" Jackie was curious.

"It's an adjustable dress form. You see I just turn these little dials to your measurements and then it fits your body figure." She was done adjusting.

"Wow that's awesome!"

"Thanks, but I have to ask, what color do you want your dress? I never asked."

"White, blue or black. Any of those colors or shades of them is fine." Jackie answered

"Hmmmm... Well for this one specifically... I think I'm going to make it dark blue." Kendall grabbed the fabric.

"Perfect." The girls laughed. Kendall placed the fabric on the table.

"Okay now that this is all settled, let's see what you want me to wear for your night time shots..." She walked over to one of her walk in closets. Jackie followed and started looking at the array of short dresses. Then her eyes glistened when she saw the beauties.

"I found them!" Jackie grabbed the three short gowns.

"Are you sure about those?" Kendall asked.

"Positive, this one you'll wear for the day, that one in the afternoon, and this one..." She held it up, "Tonight." Jackie smiled. Kendall blushed even more now. Jackie just had to pick the three dresses that were made to be used in a more mature manner. The day one was a simple light beige tone with cherry blossoms all over the fabric. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't tight fitting, its skirt part flowed out, and it had sparkly pieces of fabric in the back, making it more of a high-low dress. Also her back showed in the dress, but only because of an oval shape hole. The afternoon dress was a halter like dress that was tight fitting, silky, and also showed her back. Its halter straps went around her neck, then some spaghetti straps that went around her shoulder blades, and a strand that went from her neck sting to the bottom of her back line, which was low. It was in the shape of a U. The color, black with hints of red flare. (If you have ever seen Scooby doo and the Witch's Ghost, think of how Thorn's dress color is...she's from the Hex girls. The black haired one.) However it was the night one that Jackie loved. It was a light pink that almost looked white, off the shoulders long sleeve short dress. This dress wasn't completely tight fitting, but it was similar to how Kendall's normal shirts fit, loose yet showed her curves. It had a sweetheart neckline, loose sleeves, and was much shorter than the other dresses. It really just looked like a dress you wear when you wake up after a night with a boy. "Now put it on!" Jackie was all excited. Kendall grabbed the dress and went to her bathroom. She was back in five minutes and looked stunning. Jackie just covered her mouth hiding her complete shock and glee.

"Sure it isn't too much?" Kendall asked, one hand going to her arm, a bit shy about wearing the dress.

"No... it's perfect. You look beautiful. Your hair just seems to get longer and longer. And with it being in its natural waves, it just makes you look absolutely amazing." Jackie was starting to be at a loss for words and just smiled. "Okay let's go." She grabbed Kendall's hand, her camera and headed out of the house towards the park. They reached the park, and it was about 9pm. "Alright just do what comes naturally, like lay in the field and look at the stars." Kendall nodded. She sat down carefully, seeing as the dress was short, crossed her legs and looked up at the stars. She heard a few snaps of the camera and then laid down like she was on a pillow and closed her eyes. More snaps went off. She opened her eyes and Jackie took a few more shots with Kendall looking at the camera. She sat up and moved some hair from her face, and looked at the sky. Jackie was loving these shots. Trying to think of what to do next, Kendall brought her hand to her lips to think, not knowing that was another pose for Jackie. When she looked at the camera with her hand still at her lips, Jackie took another shot. She laid back down, this time on her back, having her knees up and her hands by her head, as she looked at the sky. More shots were taken. Kendall brought her hands then to bellow her breasts and turned her head towards the camera with her eyes closed. Jackie took more shots, with the last few being Kendall's eyes were open. Kendall got up and walked over to Jackie.

"Is that enough?" She was a bit embarrassed. Jackie nodded.

"Perfect, tomorrow we will do the same thing, then we will see Kick's stunt, and then you can have your date with Ronaldo." They started walking back to Kendall's house. "I wonder what everyone is going to think of these shots." Kendall went completely red.

"You're not going to show them are you?"

"Of course, they are going to want to see these. You're such a natural." Jackie was happy, Kendall was even more shocked.

"Oh Jackie please don't, I can't...well let anyone see me...like this." She stuttered out

"But why not you look amazing and beautiful." Jacki frowned

"Because...well... no one has ever seen me like this..." Kendall was very embarrassed and held her arms around herself.

"Oh come on Kendall, there's a first for everything." Jackie explained. "Besides Nicolette, Brianna, Loraina, and Ramia would kill me if I didn't show them."

"Fine...just them, no one else, not Gunther, or Mouth, or Ronaldo, or..." She was feeling her heart race with his name, "...Kick, okay..." She finally let out. Jackie giggled.

"Fine no boy will see it by my hands." Jackie agreed. Kendall let out a small sigh of relief as they walked into her house. "Now let's get some sleep, we have an early day tomorrow." They walked up the stairs to Kendall's room and got ready for bed.

**To be continued...**

L: Seems the girls are enjoying themselves.

M: Yup

L: and I love the outfit idea of the one with the black red silky fabric... that and I like Thorn's dress.

M: Me too.

L: Well you're getting better...

M: Uh huh...

L: what's the matter with you?

M: Nothing why?

L: you are giving short answers... there is something I'm missing here isn't there!?

M: *shrugs* maybe...

L: I will figure it out...all of it...

M: Good luck... hope you guys liked, please review...

L: And help me solve her f***** mystery!

M: Bye. ;)


	8. The Stunt and Saturday Night

**WOOHOO! To the stunt! Whether I am good at explaining it or not, though, is something else. Anyway enjoy!**

**The Stunt:**

The girls were up and after taking all the pictures Jackie needed, Kendall changed, then they headed to the landing site where there was already a huge crowd and loads of fangirls. Luckily they had their own V.I.P section and waited for the famous daredevil to do his stunt.

"Aren't you excited Kendall? Kick is going to be doing a really hard and majorly dangerous stunt." Jackie was very excited, her camera ready to take more shots of the daredevil for his website. She was his publicity person.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt himself." Kendall was also excited but concerned. She knew other daredevils, extreme-seekers, and stunt artists have tried this stunt and almost died doing so, because they could never finish it, or failed.

"I doubt he will... I wonder where Nicolette and the others are?" Jackie looked around.

"I think they said they watch with Tanya and her boyfriend Tyrone, where there are less people." Kendall answered

"Hmmm... well okay." Jackie shrugged. "I'm just so excited!" She was all giddy.

"So Buttowski really is going to do this ridiculous thing." Ronaldo walked up to them.

"Ronaldo, I don't remember Kick inviting you." Jackie crossed her arms.

"Huh, please, Kendall invited me... she hopes to bring some peace between Buttowski and me." He smiled cockingly. Jackie glanced at Kendall, who was avoiding her eyes.

"Well if you're going to watch, at least learn to say nice things. Not even you can imagine pulling off this stunt." Jackie glanced back at him.

"That's because I'm not stupid." He retorted. Jackie narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, why don't we watch the stunt, I think it's going to start soon." Kendall tried to keep the peace.

(****)

"You ready Kick?" Gunther asked his friend.

"Almost." He fixed the color of his jump suit. Only on stunts does he wear it along with his trusty helmet. "How many people are there?"

"A lot, oh I see Jackie!" Gunther was happy, then glanced at Kick. "And Kendall...she's in the short dress." Kick got shocked and looked.

"Where?" Gunther laughed, and Kick glared at him.

"You have it bad." Gunther wiped a tear again.

"That wasn't funny...and I do not." Kick continued to glare.

"Kick it's alright, I just don't know why you don't tell her."

"Tell her what Gunther...there is nothing to tell her." He walked over to grab his skateboard, Old blue. Gunther rolled his eyes, he didn't want to argue with the daredevil again. However when he glanced back down he got a mad look.

"What's he doing here?" Gunther folded his arms.

"Who?" Kick asked, getting ready to ride the ramp.

"Ronaldo... He's with the girls." Gunther didn't like that.

"Knowing Kendall, she invited the geek." Kick adjusted his helmet. "Anyway let's get started." Gunther nodded, and took a huge bullhorn connected to many speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here to perform the Whirly Whipper Jump from Dead Man's Drop is KICK BUTTOWSKI!" A roar of cheers was heard. Gunther looked at Kick, who gave him the thumbs up, and Gunther returned it. Kick took a deep breath, then with a big push and a determined look, was off.

(****)

Kendall had never been more nervous than right now and for Kick. But once he was on the ramp, his daredevil took over and he was doing the loops, turns and twists with ease and finesse. He was doing flips, tricks and anything that created all his fans to cheer loudly for him. He went through fire, over tanks filled with dangerous sea creatures, and doing impossible loops. All on his trusty skateboard, blue. As he was nearing the end, the tricks got more elaborate and better. Jackie was going to have a lot pf great shots. He finished with a quadruple flip into a mcTwist and landing in an Ollie position with a 360 degree turn. He gets off his board and flips it into the air, catches it with one hand, and does his famous pose. Everyone is cheering. Gunther comes to his side.

"Dude! That was awesome! You did it!" Gunther hoisted him up and all his fans are screaming.

"KICK! KICK! KICK!" They keep repeating. Gunther puts him down and all the fangirls swarm around him...well them.

"That was amazing Kick." A familiar voice tells him.

"Thank you Ira." He smirks. She gets a picture with him.

(**)

"Well I guess Buttowski really did it." Ronaldo folded his arms. Kendall looked at Jackie.

"Why aren't you over there with Gunther?" She asked her.

"Right now, Sally is..." Kendall could hear the hurt in her voice.

"You know he loves you right?" Kendall put her hand on Jackie's arm. Jackie smiled lightly and nodded.

"I know, this is something I don't mind, it's just..." Jackie looked down

"It's just what?"

"It's just... I wish we were the first to hug them...not those two." She looked at Kendall, whose face turned a little red. Then turned her glance to Kick and Gunther who were taking pictures with Ira and Sally. Kendall let a small smile cross her lips.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

(**)

"Alright no more pictures." Gunther help up his hand. "Thank you all for coming." Him and Kick headed towards the girls.

"Guys that was amazing!" Jackie high fived Kick and Gunther. "I don't know how you're going to top that."

"Oh I have a few ideas up my sleeve." Kick smirked

"Well not bad Buttowski. Here I thought you were going to fail like the others before you." Ronaldo said. Kick glanced at him.

"Never underestimate awesomeness." He folded his arms.

"I'll take your word for that, this one time." He replied.

"What did you think of the stunt Kendall?" Jackie asked, wanting to ignore the blonde jerk. Kick looked from Ronaldo to Kendall. He had to admit, in the back of his mind, he wished she was in a short dress. The sun reflected off her blonde waves so beautifully, but he need to shake any and all of these thoughts out of his mind. This was Kendall; no fun, all about school, follow the rules, and dating this prick Ronaldo, Kendall. But what was it about her that pulled him to her. He had to regain focus. He knew that from glancing at Ronaldo to her, nothing changed about his gaze or smirk, however his mind was the thing going through the changes.

"I thought it was very dangerous." Kendall began. Kick rolled his eyes. 'Of course she say that.' He thought. "But it was awesome." She smiled. "I think your landings are getting much better." She laughed lightly. Ronaldo rolled his eyes.

"Kendall darling, you don't have to feed into his delusion. I'm sure there are going to be many that will top his performance." He pushed up his glasses.

"The only thing they would be doing is following my lead." Kick shot back at him.

"Yeah Kick is the first to ever successfully jump this ramp. Anyone else would just be second." Jackie added.

"Oh whatever." Ronaldo rolled his eyes again.

"Anyway Kendall, you going to hang out with us tomorrow?" Gunther asked

"Oh yeah, Kick and Gunther were going to go to the park and do some skateboarding. You should come, bet Kick can even teach you how to ride." Jackie explained, smiling.

"Like I let Kendall do something so stupid." Ronaldo said. Jackie, Kick, and Gunther glared. Kendall just glanced, then looked back at the others.

"Sorry guys I can't... I have other plans." Kendall apologized. Ronaldo gave her a puzzled look.

"What other plans?" He questioned, even the others were curious.

"My own plans." She replied, glancing at him.

"What do you mean your own plans? I need to know these plans. I'm your boyfriend."

"True, but this is my business..." She glanced at her phone. "Anyway I need to go. Bye guys, I'll see you Monday, and I will see you later." She walked home. Ronaldo kept a glare on her.

"Oh just leave it alone Ronaldo. You may be her boyfriend but she has a personal life as well." Jackie stated. "Shall we go?" the boys nodded and they left. Ronaldo just stood there and thought, before he too headed home to get ready for his date.

**Saturday Night:**

Kick was at home, alone just watching TV. Gunther wanted to spend some time with Jackie, and after the stunt they did today, he deserved a few hours with her. He got bored and walked upstairs to his room. He looked through the window and was surprised to see a certain blonde walk in her home. A few minutes later, she was in her bedroom. He watched her. She let down her long beautiful waves and took off the long summer dress she had on. He hated to admit it, but he wished she wasn't wearing an undershirt, or going out of view a few times, but she was. He clenched the window seal, his nails digging into the wood. He was sure if he didn't let go, it was going to break. She had this strange effect on him. It made him both crazy, yet sane. When she had on some pajama bottoms and her undershirt just on, then she undid her strapless bra, from under shirt, and got ready for bed. He knew this was wrong. Watching her was wrong, but it was like she glued him to the window. He couldn't stop until her light was off. He clenched his hand in a fist and turned away. He released his fist and ran his hand through his hair. He went to his shelf and grabbed a piece of paper and made a call.

"Hello." The voice answered.

"I want some fun, you in?" he asked

"Oh yes. See you in a few." The voice hung up. He clenched the phone in his hand, before placing it on the shelf. About eight minutes past when a soft knock came at the door. He headed downstairs and opened the door.

"Couldn't resist could you Kick?" The figure walked in.

"I needed some fun. How 'bout it... Ira?" He smirked. She got a seductive look. He closed the front door. She backed him against a wall. Her hands running up and down his chest and arms. As she got lower, she let her hands slip under his boxers. She looked up at him with a seductive smile. She pulled off his shorts and boxers, lowering herself so she could give the daredevil a teaser, she started with the tip and traced it with her fingers then her tongue. She moved it so her lips teased his member. She started going further and further down his shaft, her lips and tongue doing magic. Kick just closed his eyes, trying to enjoy what she was doing. However in the back of his mind, he knew who he wished he was with. Thinking of her, doing this to him made him get even harder. Why? Why did he want her so badly? Ira stopped her teasing and removed her own clothes. He didn't even notice that she had teased his dick with her breasts, until she got up and had some of her saliva on her chest. They switched positions again, and just as quick as before, had a condom on. He thrusted himself into her. She wrapped her legs around him and he felt how wet she was. He went hard on her, going deep and fast. She moaned and whispered his name. She begged for more and he was going to gladly give it to her. However he was far from cuming, though he knew she was on the verge. He didn't know when exactly, but he noticed it happened with the last year and a half, that it took him a lot longer to come, and even longer to be completely satisfied by Ira or other fangirls. But he thinks he knows why. As Ira climaxed a second time, he couldn't help but think of her again. It was her, that as he was in this heated fuck session, made him want to cum and after came she a fourth time, he finally felt his release. He kept his mouth shut for he knew he was about to say something that was only meant to stay in his mind. It was her name. Ira was panting.

"Wow. You really know how to make a girl satisfied." She licked her lips. She put her clothes back on. "Anytime you want more, you have my number." She still had a seductive look on her. She walked to the front door. "Bye Kick. Best half hour I have had yet," She walked out, shutting the door behind her. Kick slumped against the wall. His stomach felt like it turning. Why did she do this to him? He pounded his fist against the wall. Thank God he didn't break it, or put a whole in it. He put his boxers and shorts back on, threw his shirt into the dirty clothes and grabbed a towel to clean up some of the mess that was left over. He threw away his garbage and then the towel in the laundry basket. He was still upset. Why was she all that's on his mind now? Ever since that stupid party, he can't get her out of his head. Not like she wasn't there before the party also, but that he could control and admit there was nothing there. But now, it drives him insane. He was back in his room now.

"Ah Damnit!" He angrily whispered, punching a pillow on his bed. He took a deep breath and walked towards the window. He ran his hand up his forehead. He couldn't believe he was going to do this again. He opened the window and hopped out. He climbed up the tree next to her window swiftly and watched her sleep. No one could see him. Not even her. What spell did she have on him? He chuckled quietly to himself. 'Shouldn't it be the other way around?' he thought. Others were, or could be, easily put under his control. So why was she so special... and gravitating to him?

**To be continued...**

L: ...

M: Speechless for once huh?

L: ...

M: it's not that bad to be silent about.

L: ...

M: really? Don't make me slap you...you're in arms reach, and we are sharing the computer now...

L: lemon...tree...what?!

M: huh?

L: YOU! What is you doing?

M: a story *smirks*

L: no it's a mystery damnit! Why?

M: try and figure it out. ;p hope you enjoyed, please review! Thanks.

L: curse you!


	9. Sunday's Mess

**Okay fair warning, apparently this might be a "trigger" chapter...whatever that means. My friend said it not me. So um, yeah, Hope you enjoy and sorry if it's sad...**

**Sunday's Mess:**

Sunday was a day of peace and rest. Kick was back at home, until he heard a loud knock then thud come from his window to his floor. He looked over and saw his Viking friend with his arms crossed.

"What is it Gunther?" Kick let out a breath.

"Oh nothing, just...What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was a bit pissed off.

"Laying in my bed. What's it look like?" Kick asked, rolling his eyes.

"You know that is not what I meant at all." Gunther was a bit irritated.

"Then you're going to have to be more specific." Kick sat up in his bed, not really in the mood for this. Gunther was still pissed, arms folded tighter.

"I saw Ira over here last night. What the hell were you thinking?!" Kick rolled his eyes again.

"I was thinking I needed some fun and she gave me her number, so I made a call."

"Are you crazy? You know she's a sleaze and after I got you to start showing you liked Kendall. You do this? Really Kick?" Gunther was even more pissed. "And don't think I don't know about the locker room sex on Wednesday."

"Hey! I never said I liked her. Besides it's not like you never had Ira's cousin Sally." Kick shot back. "And Brianna told you didn't she?"

"She didn't have to. And that was different and you know I have Jackie now. I love her, and don't need a 'good time' from Sally. What I don't understand is she wasn't even her forty minutes, and soon after she's gone, you're watching Kendall sleep. What's going on with you?" Gunther questioned. Kick brought both his hands to his eyes, running them up to his forehead, falling back on his bed.

"I don't know Gunther, I just..." Kick was confused himself. "I don't know."

"Well, had anyone else seen this, they think you be sending a lot of mixed messages. I don't know why you just don't tell Kendall how you feel. Maybe that will get her to break up with Ronaldo and go to you." Gunther explained, knowing his friend was frustrated and confused.

"Please Gunther like she do that. She's too nice to do that to Ronaldo, no matter how much the ass deserves it." Kick sat back up. "Besides I couldn't do that to her anyway. I barely understand my feelings for her."

"You may not understand them, but Brianna and I know exactly how you feel." Gunther smiled. Kick got a glare.

"She told you what I've been thinking hasn't she?" Kick crossed his arms. Gunther shrugged.

"Even I can tell she is always on your mind. Brianna doesn't need to tell me anything."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well to me, yes, and definitely to Brianna. But to the others, no. I just wish you accept you have feelings for her and tell her."

"Gunther you know..." Kick began.

"Kick do you want to miss a chance to be with her? Her and Ronaldo aren't as strong as they use to be, so here's your chance. Don't let someone else take it...like Kyle." Gunther gave him a smug smile with his cousin's name.

"Like I ever let that happen." Kick rolled his eyes, then chuckled at the thought of Kyle with Kendall, it being so ridiculous. "Well other than yell at me for being with Ira, there anything else you needed to tell me since you came through the window at... 10:30am." He looked at his Rock Callinhan alarm clock.

"Well two things, one: Kendall is gone, no one is home at her house. But, uh...there's another thing..." Gunther looked away.

"What?" Kick asked, laying back on his back.

"The new students we're getting tomorrow, well there are two who we are familiar with..."

"What do you mean familiar with?" He got up, an eyebrow raised.

"Well...um...our school is about to be 'ruined." Gunther used air quotes. Kick's eyes widened.

"No... They're not...She's not..."

"Yep, they are in our school with us..."

"Scarlett Rossetti..." Kick glanced out his window. 'Great' he thought.

(****)

On her way into her another city, she parks her white three row seating Ford Explorer in the parking lot of a wide and tall cream colored building. She locks the vehicle and walks in through the sliding automatic doors. This building was huge and in the center of the lobby was a desk. The woman looked up from the huge circular desk

"Ah Kendall, so nice to see you again. You're sister, Linnie, visited a few days ago." The woman greeted. "You know what room she's in." Kendall nodded and walked to the right heading down a huge walkway with white, sage and cream colored walls. She finally made it to the end of the long zig zagy maze of hallways to a door. Room number 212, it was the last door and at the end of the hall. She opened it, entering into a spacious bright room. There were a few windows and a balcony like patio that led into a field. There were luscious chairs that were comfy and a little bigger than the average love seat. There was one next to a bed, which she took a seat in and held the hand of an unconscious woman. She looked at the woman, a small smile coming to her lips.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while... Senior year started... You were right, I made it." Her eyes started to get watery as she began to speak to the unconscious woman. "I've missed you... I've missed talking to you. You always knew what to say to me." A tear fell down her cheek. "I've continued music... I'll never be as good as you of course, but I've played your piano and the guitar... My voice isn't there anymore, but I feel closer to you... I'm sure you're probably upset I'm not at church...but... I can't go." Her voice cracked and more tears streamed down. "Everything reminds me of you, the smell, how they talk, and all the memories... it's all you..." She stared to cry. "I'm so sorry... this was all my fault... I did this to you and now I never can hear your voice again." She held tightly to the hand, crying. "Mom, please forgive me... I should have killed myself last year, or when this all started... but... but I knew that would be weak..." The tears were streaming down her face. "You always knew what to say. You could help me with anything and now... and now you're here." She cried for several minutes, holding onto her mother's hand. She finally sat up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I must look like a wreck to you..." she spoke quietly now. "I live life every day in my own hell and I know it will never make up for what I've done..." She glanced at her mother's face. She moved some strands of hair from it, the tears starting to come back. "I'm still with Ronaldo... though you know how I feel about that..." she took her hand away and grabbed her mother's again. "I've taken care of the rings you gave me...and have kept my promise about not showing anyone the necklaces I wear now... I've done a lot...and you haven't been able to see any of it..." The tears were rolling down her face again. She must have been there for hours, holding onto her mother's hand, tears rolling down her cheeks, speaking quietly to her. A soft knock came at the door, the woman from the desk entered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Kendall, but it's time to go. Visiting hours were over with two hours ago..." Kendall nodded. She got up and kissed her mother's forehead.

"Thank you." The woman nodded. Kendall walked past her, and back to her car. Once she was in her car, her tears wouldn't stop again. She had to pull herself together to head back to Mellowbrooks. She parked the car near Dead Man's Drop, putting a camouflage cover over it. Nothing of value was in it, but she didn't want others to know she had this car. It was her Mom's. In fact her mother gave her a few cars, told Linnie what was Kendall's and even taught her when she was younger how to fix them. She kept the white Explorer here, but the other vehicles were out at her mother's house. Linnie made sure to give them to her.

She walked up the hill, the Whirly Whipper ramp was still there. Kendall looked at it, the complexity of it was amazing, and there was a part of her telling her to do something she definitely shouldn't do right now. She took a deep breath and walked away. She headed back home, wanting to shower and get ready for bed. Today was a hard day.

**To be continued...**

L: *Explosion sound* No freakin way...why did I listen to sad music! It only made it more tearful.

M: It's effective... what is a trigger?

L: IDK...someone just said to put it in, so I told you to warn the viewers.

M: What if it's not a trigger at all?

L: IDK...with what is coming up, well...let the audience figure it out idk...

M: you don't know a lot...

L: HEY!

M: especially about my story... *smirks*

L: That's it where's the guide book?

M: What?

L: Guide book...something you would use to help you direct how each chapter will be and pretty much the main points of the story...

M: oh you mean a cheat sheet of some sort...

L: YES!

M: I don't roll like that...sorry

L: Damn you...

M: Okay then...well bye and please review! Thank you, hope you enjoyed.

L: I hate you right now...you're driving me crazy!


	10. New Students and Poly,,, Trouble

**OMG! Chapter 10! Yay! So excited! This is really getting fun! Hope you guys like and please review! Thank you. Also for the Polynesian terms you are going to learn, go to the end to know what they mean.**

**New Students:**

First period had just started and everyone was in there seats. Everyone was excited about the big news. Their high school would be the home to two movie/TV celebrities and film production of sorts. Kendall was the only one uninterested, for as everyone talked and gossiped, she read her book.

"Alright class as you have heard, we are having some new students. Now before you all start cheering and swarming two of them, let me remind you of our schools policy. Like you must obey when around our own celebrities." She looked at a certain daredevil and his wingman. "Only for today and tomorrow are you allowed to ask for autographs and pictures, afterwards, they are just normal students that need their personal space." Mrs. Fitzpatrick explained. A knock came at the door, everyone got excited. Mrs. Fitzpatrick rolled her eyes. "Come in." Three girls and two boys came in, none were Scarlet or Teena. They left the door open. "I'm going to guess you are the English students?" They nodded. "Alright class this is Clara, her brother Terrance and their cousins Myra and her sister Tess. They are from England."

"What part of England?" Gordie asked, interrupting.

"London." Clara answered in her accent.

"However we are from Wales." Myra added. The girls were pretty all different looking. Clara was a bit tall, had medium brown hair that went to her upper mid back. She was rather skinny, with maybe B or C cup breasts, and had dark brown eyes. Myra looked like she was a bit edgy. She must have shaved half her head, however it was growing back, while the other side went a little past her shoulders. Her hair color was a mocha color and had a blonde streak in her bangs. She too, was rather skinny, and had an almost complete hourglass, petite figure. She had a small chest, and her eye color was brown. Tess was different though. She had wavy mahogany hair that went a little past her mid back. She too, might have had B or C cup breasts, but some hips to go with them. Her eye color a pretty green/grey color. Terrance was tall, had short dirty blonde hair, and had light brown eyes. He seemed to be on the skinny side, but he could have had some muscles. "And class, this is André, he is from England as well, but was born here in America, however raised in parts of England and South Africa." Mrs. Fitzpatrick continued. André was a bit tall, had medium dark skin, some muscles, short afro styled black hair, and dark brown eyes. Ramia had a smile on her face.

"He is cute." She whispered to Nicolette, who was sitting in front of her. Nicolette just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then the two awaited students walked in. Gordie was overjoyed.

"Ah, here is Teena Sometimes and Scarlet Rossetti." The teacher pointed out, then put her hand up. "Class, you can get your pictures and autographs during the lunch." Most moaned. The teacher looked at the door. "Ah... and here are our last two new students. This is Dante and Eli." They were brothers but didn't really look alike, one was a bit more muscular while the other skinnier. Both had shaggy hair, one with it being a darker brown than the other. One had green eyes, while the other had greenish blue eyes. Loraina smiled when she saw them. "Alright well as they say, Ms. Teena you may sit in the front, in between Gordie and Luigi." She pointed and Teena sat. Gordie was happy. "Myra you may sit behind Luigi and Clara behind her." They nodded, taking their seats. "Tess you can sit next to Kendall... the one reading in the back." Kendall still wasn't paying attention, however Tess took her seat. "Scarlet next to Tess. André behind Ramia." She pointed at her. Ramia waved her fingers, smiling. Nicolette let out a little laugh. "Dante, Eli, you both can sit on either side of Ronaldo... the blonde boy with the glasses." Dante sat on his right, Eli, the left closest to the window. "And Terrance you can sit behind Dante a seat away from Mr. Buttowski." Everyone was in their seats. Dante glanced over at Eli, using eye movements to point their eyes towards the blonde girl reading. Then back to the teacher. "Alright let's start the lesson..."

(****)

It was finally lunch and the group was at their usual place under a few trees relaxing.

"Can you believe Teena and Scarlet are in our classes?" Gunther asked.

"It's almost surreal." Mouth answered

"Where's Loraina?" Jackie questioned

"I don't know, but Ramia I swear the more you ogle over the new boy André, I'm going to hurt you." Nicolette glanced at the star struck girl.

"But he's so dreamy. And he has an accent!" Ramia was in love. Nicolette face palmed, then glanced at a reading blonde.

"She must really be into that book..." Jackie also glanced.

"It's the Hunger Games, who wouldn't be?" Nicolette shrugged.

"I wonder what part she's on?" Jackie wondered

"Well it's the last book, and it looks like she is towards the end..." Nicolette tried to figure out.

"She's still reading?" A voice interrupted their conversation.

"Loraina, you remember how she was with the _Twilight, Fallen, Divergent, and the Harry Potter _series, she has to finish this last novel." Nicolette looked up at her, then got a shocked look. "So this was the boyfriend you told me about..."

"Who's the...oh my gosh..." Jackie was surprised. Loraina smiled.

"Yep... ah hun what are you doing?"

"Wanna see how you get her attention?" He asked pointing and walking towards Kendall. Jackie got even more shocked, and looked at Kick, Gunther, and Mouth. One not to happy. Loraina's boyfriend picked some grass, and dropped it all over Kendall's head.

"Hey! Really I just was almost..." Her eyes widened when she turned.

"Really Kendall, so into the book you don't even notice those around you?" the boy smiled.

"Dante..." Kendall was shocked, then quickly got up and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Oh my gosh Dante! You're back! I thought your mom said she wasn't going to come back." She pulled away from the hug. The rest of the group was in complete shock.

"Eh... She changed her mind." Dante shrugged laughing.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Jackie asked, Kendall turned toward them.

"Yeah, we use to hang out when I was younger, him and... Where's Eli?" Kendall looked around.

"Please you know Eli...he's somewhere getting into trouble." Dante rolled his eyes, a bit irritated. Kendall giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Kendall?" Loraina asked.

"I didn't think you knew her. She seems to be very opposite of when we were kids." He answered, eyeing the blonde girl.

"She is?" Jackie got curious.

"Oh yeah, last time I remember, weren't you just a little taller than me?" He smiled

"Oh great another one..." Kendall rolled her eyes. They all laughed.

"I was just stating the obvious... you're obviously still into school and books, seeing as you paid no attention to anyone or thing except that book during the class. But are you still into making trouble for people?" He questioned.

"Kendall, trouble... those I don't think ever mixed." Kick smirked.

"Oh so you're not a troublemaker anymore?" he eyed her.

"What kind of a troublemaker was she before?" Mouth was curious now, as well.

"The question is when didn't she get into trouble... her and Eli were always doing something." Dante laughed. Kendall was growing a bit red out of embarrassment.

"I wasn't that bad, it was your twin who did most things." She replied.

"I'm not going to lie, that I believe, but you were always with him, getting into the trouble."

"What did Eli do?" Loraina asked.

"What didn't he do, roll on trashcans, ride bikes up trees, rollerblade in pools, ride boxes down hills... he did a lot."

"Your brother did stunts?" Kick asked interested.

"Oh yeah, in fact, you're one of his idols now." Dante replied.

"Wait you know who I am?" Kick raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, you're Kick Buttowski, he's Gunther, that's Jackie, and I'm guessing this is Nicolette, Ramia, and Mouth?" He looked at Loraina for approval. She nodded. "Loraina has told me so much about all of you, but Kick your stunts are global. Many know who you are."

"Awesome." Kick smiled at the thought.

"Kendall! What are you doing?" An angry blonde boy with glasses walked over.

"Hanging out with friends, why?" She turned to face him.

"Why is the new kid here?" Ronaldo questioned.

"He's my boyfriend and I was introducing him." Loraina gave him a look. Kendall glanced at the couple.

"I'm going to guess that's another reason you moved back." Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dante nodded.

"You know him?" Ronaldo asked

"Yeah, he's an old friend." She answered.

"Question is who are you?" Dante raised an eye.

"I'm her boyfriend." Ronaldo pointed at Kendall.

"He is?" Dante got a shocked look. Kendall nodded.

"And I thought you were going to meet me in the study hall?" Ronaldo turned his focus to Kendall now.

"Oh sorry, I was reading." She went to grab her novel.

"She's been reading it all day..." Nicolette chimed in.

"I've noticed..." Ronaldo folded his arms.

"What? It's a good series." Kendall defended herself. Ronaldo rolled his eyes. Then the bell rang, and the students were off to class.

**Poly... Trouble:**

School was out and Kendall stayed so she could work on some student council stuff and be there for poly practice. She also wanted to finish her book.

The next day was the same routine, except she paid attention and talked to Dante and Eli. They all hung out at lunch, and were happy to see her. Plus they enjoyed having some classes with her. Everyone was very excited though, to have Teena and Scarlet there. Afterschool on Wednesday, Kendall was heading to her poly practice when she noticed two people skateboarding. She knew exactly who they were as well. Then she noticed three figures following behind them. Kick and Scarlet were skateboarding, while Jackie, Gunther and Teena followed, along with a small camera crew. Kendall looked away and walked into one of the school's dance rooms.

"Oh good you're early." Loraina smiled. "Think you can lead warm ups and if need be the first few dances?"

"Um sure, why?" Kendall nodded

"I need to go get Ramia and my mom wants to speak with me, and I don't know how long it will take, so you being treasure, I thought you should lead." Lorain explained, grabbing her little purse and keys. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Kendall nodded. "And don't worry, they are getting all stretched out."

"Okay, and don't worry, I'll take care of this." Kendall smiled, doing some quick stretching herself.

"Thanks. Be back soon." Loraina thanked her and was off. Nicolette got her sarong on.

"Well lead away instructor." She smiled. Kendall turned towards the girls, all ready and stretched out.

"Okay form windows and follow my lead." Kendall told them. She turned around and faced the mirror. The drum beats started. Kendall started with Varu, going from slow and wide, to a bit fasted and smaller. She kept her arms up, then brought them above her head when she went into otui and double otui. "Keep your feet on the ground." She started to get lower, then went back up bringing her arms back out and did afata. They repeated these moves for the next ten minutes, switching arm positions. "Okay get ready to burn." She started to do ami, then got faster, leading into fa'arapu and getting lower. Once she did a few minutes of being low, she came back up to her toes, then to normal footing. They ended with a graceful hand movement of both hands going to the lips, and one going above the head, while the other went out. "Alright girls good warm up." She barely broke a sweat, while the other girls were in pain, and stretching out. Nicolette walked over giggling.

"Great warm up."

"Thanks."

"Did we have to do levels?" One of the girls asked, drinking some of her water.

"It helps to strengthen you up. Okay two minutes, then we go into hula and then the otea." Kendall announced. They nodded.

"What about the Samoan?" Nicolette asked.

"Loraina should be back by then and can lead that." Kendall explained.

"Well that's true. Shall we start the hula?" Nicolette agreed.

"Yep... alright girls get in your hula lines and let's start from the beginning." Kendall instructed. "Ready position, and don't forget to smile." She reminds. The music began and they were dancing the routine.

(****)

Kendall arrived home after a long practice. She walked in and found a note, she read it. 'Will be home later, maybe. Do your chores and don't mess up the house, Dad.' She let out a sigh, and threw it away. Then she heard a knock at the door. She opened it.

"We need to talk." Her boyfriend walked in, heading more towards her living room. She closed the door. 'Sure come in.' she thought. "I don't want you hanging around those new kids." He turned towards her upset.

"Why? They're just old friends."

"I don't care. I don't want you around them." He shot back at her.

"Since when did you control who I hang out with?"

"Since I'm your boyfriend, and what I say goes." He crossed his arms.

"If you think I'm going to let you tell me who I can and can't hang out with, you're mistaken." She pointed at him. He grabbed her wrist, tightening his grip. She winced. "Let go!" He pulled her closer and grabbed her throat, holding her against the wall. She was struggling in his grasp, trying to breathe.

"That is it! I have had enough of your defiance and disobedience. You will do as I say!" he let her go, and she dropped to her knees, holding her neck. He walked a bit away. "Now I will not repeat myself. You will stay away from those two new students." She got up, looking at him.

"No... I will not allow you..." She started to say before she was slapped on her left cheek, hitting her forehead against the corner edge of the wall. She gasped, and felt the blood start to run down her right temple and eyebrow.

"You little Bitch! I told you I wasn't going to repeat myself, and you still try and defy me? You are mine now. And what I say, you follow! Got it!" He grabbed her wrist again, pulling her up roughly. "Now never hang out with them again! Understand?!" He threw her back to the wall. She was frightened and nodded. He just glared. "Be lucky I let you hang out with those idiots you call friends for so long." He then walked out of her house, slamming the door.

Her whole body was shaken, then walked up the stairs to her bathroom. Her left cheek was red, a slight bruise on her cheek bone. She had a bloody slice above her right brow and was starting to get a bruise under it and on the side of her eye. She looked at her wrists and saw the little cuts and bruises his grip and nails made. Her neck had the same thing. She grabbed a wash cloth to clean the blood. When it was all clean, it was a tad swollen, she put a beige band aid over it. Thank God her bangs could cover it up. Make- up would have to cover the other "flaws." She looked down, trying to hold back any tears. Her hell had just gotten worse.

**To be continued...**

L: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!

M: write a story...

L: OMG...

M: Quit freaking out...

L: ...

M: Oh brother... anyway to continue a bit here, for those not knowing what I was talking about when referring to the dance moves

Otui- is hard hips (that's what we call it in my club, but it's also known as tairi tama)

Double Otui- double hard hips

Ami- circles

Varu- is doing a figure 8

Afata- is box (you move your hips in a box shape)

Fa'arapu- fast circles (letting you know, burn freakin hurt like hell!)

And Otea- is another word for the Tahitian dance...

Now you know some Polynesian vocab! Now go on youtube and learn it...jk but it is fun! I loved Poly, and miss it...anyway... are you still freaking out?

L: ...my world was shattered then you just bored the heck out of me with education...really?

M: Did you know what I meant when Kendall was at practice?

L: Well...no...but...

M: But nothing, I want my audience to know what I am talking about, not be lost.

L: oh fine... still can't believe the ending, you're just meaning to make it so it's like I don't know what is going to happen next...

M: that's the idea *smirks*

L: I hate you...

M: love you too, anyway hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think! Thanks. See ya soon.


	11. Brianna Returns and The Rally

**Onward towards victory! Hey hope you guys are enjoying my story, and liking it like me! Anyway please review people! I really would love to hear what you guys think, or even favorite it...idk, but please I would love to hear what you guys think. Thanks! Now enjoy!**

**Brianna Returns:**

Brianna got home late Wednesday night, but was happy to be going to school in the morning, so she could see all her friends. She heard about the new student when she was video chatting with Jackie, however she couldn't to meet Loraina's boyfriend Dante, and his twin Eli. The next day was going to be a very good day, she thought as she lugged her stuff to her room and fell asleep.

(**)

It was lunch and everyone was talking about getting ready for the rally that night and for the Luau the next day.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Brianna was overjoyed. "Tomorrow is going to be fun."

"I'll say, but I have to wonder, where's Kendall?" Jackie agreed, but was curious.

"Probably doing some student council stuff for the rally tonight." Nicolette shrugged, laying on the grass.

"Yeah, but was it me, or was she really quiet today?" Dante asked.

"She probably has a lot on her mind, with student council and poly, she's having a tight schedule right now." Loraina explained.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jackie nodded.

"I have to admit, it was nice meeting you both in person." Brianna added in, looking at the twins. "I didn't know Loraina had a boyfriend until Jackie told me."

"Well it has been a long distance relationship for the most part, but we have made it work really well." Dante smiled.

"I just can't believe you use to know Kendall." She laughed. "Is she different from when she was younger?"

"A little, she seems to be more quiet and focused than when we were little." Eli answered. "Though I find it interesting that her mom right now is in a different city."

"Why is that interesting?" Nicolette questioned.

"Well because her dad didn't use to be so supportive of her mom's career choices. But that must have changed with time. I'm sure her mom is starting to get big now." Dante replied

"Why would she start to get big?" Brianna got a strange look.

"Well Kendall's mo used to be in modeling and could play the piano and violin amazingly. Her sister, Linnie, even used to do pageants." Eli explained.

"What?!" Everyone was shocked. Then a lightbulb went off with Jackie.

"No wonder she was a natural at being my model." She placed her hand to her forehead, laughing a little.

"Yeah probably, though she never was a pageant girl, she was m focused on her mom's music." Dante agreed.

"Hey speaking of her being a model and pageants, how the pictures turn out, and your pageant go Bri?" Nicolette realized.

"Oh my gosh yes, you have to show and tell us." Ramia added in. Jackie giggled.

"They turned out great, I'll have to show you girls tomorrow." Jackie smiled.

"Wait... just the girls?" Mouth butted in.

"Well yeah... I kind of made a promise I wouldn't show the pictures to any boy..." Jackie scratched her head.

"Why'd you promise that? And it was good. I got second, so I moved on to the next pageant, which won't be for a while." Brianna added, and asked.

"Cool, and because she wanted me to. My exact words were, I promise no boy will see them by my hands." Jackie explained. Nicolette eyes widened, then she got a devious smile.

"Well I certainly can't wait to them, and congrats Bri." Nicolette told them, her smile going to back to normal. Brianna laughed quietly to herself.

"Well I can't wait for the rally tonight, I'm sure it's going to be fun." Gunther chimed in.

"Knowing Kendall's in charge...who knows." Kick commented

"Is she really no fun anymore?" Eli asked

"No she's fun, he just likes to tease her." Nicolette glanced at the daredevil.

"They used to be enemies...when Kick was...well smaller." Brianna giggled. He looked at her.

"Kendall was taller that you too, huh?" Dante chuckled.

"Oh yeah, much taller, in fact it used to be the other way around. Kick was the shortest when we were little." Brianna couldn't help but laugh more. He still glared.

"And Kendall was the tallest?" Dante's eyebrow raised.

"No Jackie was." Gunther pointed at her.

"Wow, things are completely flipped now." Eli chuckled.

"Yeah pretty much." Nicolette giggled. "Though Jackie is still taller than her."

"Everybody is taller than her." Kick smirked. They all laughed a bit. Then the bell rang, and they were off to class.

**The Rally:**

Everyone was seated for the rally, which was separated by class. Freshmen and Sophomores on one side, and Juniors and Seniors on the other. The room was dark and everyone cheered when certain spotlights were put on some student council members.

"Hello Mellowbrooks high school!" A girl greeted. "I'm Tia, commissioner of rallies. Are we ready to have fun tonight?" Everyone cheered in response. "Okay then, why don't we get started by revealing this year's homecoming theme! And here to tell you is our Senior class, student council president, Kendall!" She handed the mic over. Everyone still cheered.

"Thank you Tia." She smiled, "Now rather than just tell you guys our theme, why don't I show you. Can I have our volunteer teacher come out please?!" She turned to face the door. Coach Sturnback came out as the hulk, Coach Warren was catwoman, Mr. Dale was magneto, and Mrs. Grender was supergirl. Everyone stood up and cheered. "That's right Mellowbrooks! The Superheroes are here to save us from the villains!" She continued with a huge smile. "And now to help give out the class themes, here I have Freshman student council president, Britany, to announce the Freshmen class theme." She gave the floor to the Freshman, who turned to face her class.

"Alright Freshman class! You ready for our theme?!" They all cheered in response. "Okay then... Freshmen student council members please come out!" Out came her fellow Freshmen cabinet. One dressed as Poison Ivy, another the Penguin, Lex Luther, Slade, and Star Sapphire. "That's right Freshmen class we are the D.C. Villains!" Everyone in the class roared. "Now to find out who are our enemies!" She gave the mic to another student council member.

"Hello Sophomore Class! Richard your class president here. Let's get down to it, our class theme is... Marvel Villains!" Everybody in his class was overjoyed. Then out came his fellow class student council members. "We get Red skull! Venom! Doctor Doom! Mystique! Enchantress! And so many more!" The Sophomore class was all excited as he pointed to each villain. "And now to whom are our enemies, the Juniors?" They booed. "Or the Seniors?!" They booed even more.

"Funny you should ask that because, Junior class... Are. You. Ready?" A spotlight showed a boy dressed as captain America. "Avengers assemble!" The Hulk, Spiderman, Ironman and Thor appeared.

"Hey don't forget us!" A girl came out doing a few cheerleading flips and cartwheels. She was black widow, followed by Storm, Rouge, Jean, and Shadowgirl. "Junior Class we are the Marvel heroes!" The roar of the applause was explosive.

"Alright Seniors can we do better than that?!" The rally commissioner's voice rang. All the lights shut off again, and spotlights were being scattered.

"YEAH!" The Senior class screamed in excitement.

"Then Senior class, I give you the D.C. Justice League superheroes!" She appeared as Wonderwoman. "Superman! Batman! Green Lantern! Flash! And our very own Student council president, The Black Canary!" Kendall entered in big with some flips, cartwheels and gymnastic tricks. The whole, huge gym roared with excitement.

Jackie was shocked by Kendall's appearance and couldn't contain her glee. Nicolette, Gunther, Mouth, Ramia, Loraina, and the twins felt the same. Kick just smirked seeing her in this bad ass outfit, cheering as well for the senior class, and her.

"Alright Mellowbrooks superheroes and villains, are you ready to play some games?!" Kendall got the mic back smiling hugely. The crowds continuous cheers was the approval they needed. "Then let's start with... the whip cream fight!" The audience was still roaring with excitement. "Here I will have Wonderwoman Tia explain this game." She handed the mic back over.

"Okay Mellowbrooks, the object of this game is we have our teachers Catwoman and Supergirl on one team, and the Hulk and Magneto on the other. What you and your partner are going to do is be a tag team and with some cans of whip cream, you want to get as much of the cream on your opponent as you can. You have thirty seconds in this circular pool and once done, our judges will decide the winner. There will be three rounds, the D.C's against each other, Marvel's, and then whoever won those two will go." She explained. "So Mellowbrooks, are you ready?!" They roared with applause, many raising their hands to be picked. "Also another note, on our score board, we will be keeping score of who wins the most points in the rally. So good luck."

(**)

The games were going great and everybody was having fun. The score after this last game was Freshmen: 2, Sophomores: 2, Juniors: 3 and Seniors: 2. This last game, was going to be the overall deciding game.

"Okay Mellowbrooks students this is our last game before we announce the homecoming spirit days." Tia spoke. "So for our last game is an obstacle course. Can I have our student council presidents, please demonstrate." They walked to the starting line that was at one end of the gym. "Okay as you can see we have a skateboard that you must roll on your stomach to the hula hoop, there you do ten spins, then you go through the soda can square, in which you can't knock over any can or it's back to the beginning. After making it through that, you avoid the orange cones with the mini skateboard, while avoiding the teachers throwing dodge balls at you. Once through, get on of your class flags, and come back doing it all over again, except ride the big skateboard on your feet!" The presidents did it all. Kendall won, though it wasn't a real race, she was way ahead of the other presidents. "By the way, did I mention you're in a four man group? So the class to first get all four flags back to the starting line wins!" Everyone cheered. "Okay then I need four volunteers from each class, two boys and two girls." She walked over to the senior class, whilst the other presidents went to their own classes and chose the four people. For the juniors, Brianna was one of the girls chosen. As for the seniors, Tia chose Gunther, Jackie, Nicolette, and Kick. They all got behind the line with Jackie first, Gunther next, Nicolette third, and lastly Kick. Brianna looked over at both Kick and Nicolette. She was third in her group."

"Okay are we all ready?" Kendall asked. The groups and the audience cheered in response. "Then on your mark...get set...GO!" The first people were off, riding on their stomachs to the hula hoops. So far Jackie was ahead because she was the first to be done hula hooping. She carefully made it through the soda cans and was riding the mini skateboard around the array of cones and avoiding the teacher's throws. She grabbed the flag and made her way back. Seniors were a head. Though Gunther did stumble on the hula hoop on his way back, they kept a good lead. But once Nicolette was gracefully moving through the cans, Brianna was finally up and coming close behind her. On the way back they were very close, until they hit the hula hoops, which Nicolette was able to finish very quickly. She high fived Kick and he was off. Being the last he was ready to win this game. This game was going to be between the upper classman. The Freshies had fell a few times and the Sophomores were just slow. Kick had a little trouble with the hula hoop, but made it through on the first time. He went quickly through the cans doing flips and twist, easing his way on to the mini board, and avoiding everything from the balls to the cones. He grabbed the flag and was back to the hula hoop in no time, however it kept falling.

"Come on Kick! Move your hips!" Nicolette yelled. The junior class boy he was against got to the hula hoop now, but was also having trouble.

"Come on Kick, you can do this!" Gunther encouraged. Finally Kick got the ten spins in a row, and skateboarded over to victory. The Senior class roared with cheers!

"We did it!" Jackie was jumping up and down with Nicolette. They waited for all the classes to finish, showing some good sportsmen ship.

"Well done Senior class!" Tia congratulated. "Looks like our final scores are a two way tie for first and second! Freshmen and Sophomores second while Juniors and Seniors are first!" Everyone applauded. "Now to end our Back-to-School rally will our senior class president please present the homecoming spirit weekdays!" She gave the mic back to Kendall.

"Alright Mellowbrooks remember these days. On Monday we have Super Pajama day, which you can dress in your normal pj's or superman, batman, captain America jamies." She smiled. "Tuesday is school spirit day where of course, you wear your school spirit wear. Wednesday is Create-a-Character day, here you can dress as a hero or villain you made up, or made to be from the child of two real characters, or even be the opposite of a real character, like a good version of Doctor Doom, or bad version of Wonderwoman." Everyone began to applaud again. "Thursday is secret identity day, which we all know that one...and ye you can be the secret identity of your own personal character." She laughed. "And finally, Friday is..." A drumroll began. "Good V.s Evil Day. Your class theme day!" Everyone was excited. "Dress in your class theme and have fun! Also students don't forget to come to tomorrow's luau from 6pm-12am and have a great three day weekend!" This ended the rally and everyone started to head home. Kendall and the student council cleaned up the gym, before they too, went home.

**To be continued...**

L: the rally reminds me of ours...

M: well I did take some ideas from there

L: along with the superhero theme...

M: Yep, I love heroes...so fun

L: uh huh...

M: you know I'm not gonna lie, this was a bit of a boring chapter.

L: Well to be honest we need it seeing as what you put me through here...

M: Emotions are good, plus everyone needs a little drama lol

L: right...still I am going to figure this all out...

M: Good luck. Anyway, viewers please review please! I want to know what ya guys think! Thanks.

L: Later...


	12. Girl Time!

**Hope you all are liking the story, my friend is freaking out. Anyway, onward to the story...**

**Girl time:**

The girls were in their drama class, enjoying a group discussion, while Kendall was talking to the teacher.

"Man last night was so cool!" Nicolette beamed.

"Yeah I'll say..." Brianna looked the other way. "Still can't believe Kick was able to hula hoop..."

"Oh stop being so down Bri, our classes tied be happy." Jackie giggled.

"Yeah I guess that's still good..." Brianna shrugged. They laughed.

"Anyway, I wonder how Kendall is, she seems so busy and quiet." Ramia commented.

"She must be really focused on things for the luau and other upcoming events." Nicolette glanced at her blonde friend, who was talking to the teacher. "You know I noticed since that little conversation she had with Ronaldo, they've been not only distant, but it seems like to me, she's avoiding him." Nicolette raised an eyebrow. Brianna coughed a bit.

"Please don't raise my hopes unless you're serious." Brianna loudly whispered. Though only the group could hear.

"I am..." Nicolette defended. "She's been different since then...I mean hasn't she?" She looked at the others. They thought for a minute.

"Yeah... actually she has been." Loraina agreed. "She's been way more quiet, and since Wednesday rather to herself. I mean she didn't hang out with us at lunch Wednesday or yesterday."

"What do you think it means?" Ramia wondered.

"Maybe it means they might have broke up." Nicolette had a small smile.

"You really think so?" Jackie was actually getting happy.

"Has to... it just has to be." Nicolette added.

"Wait... wouldn't she have told us?" Loraina just got the idea. The others got disappointed again.

"Oh... yeah." Nicolette was moppy now.

"Well so much for that thought, would've been a great thing to picture for her." Ramia sighed. Then a lightbulb went off in Nicolette's head.

"Hey... speaking of pictures, where's the pictures of Kendall you took?" Nicolette asked Jackie.

"Oh yeah, how'd those turn out?" Loraina asked.

"Amazing I bet right?" Brianna looked at Jackie. Jackie giggled.

"Well seeing as it's just us, I'll show you." She was excited. She grabbed her bag and took out the many photos of her friends. "What do you guys think?" She showed them. The girls' eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh she's... she's..." Nicolette couldn't find the right word.

"Amazingly beautiful." Brianna finished, with just as much surprise in her voice about the photos.

"Did she make these dresses?" Loraina questioned.

"Yes. She is fabulous at design, and she even has a whole room in her house for it. She made like hella dresses." Jackie was still shocked from all the clothes and outfits she saw. "She even started to work on my dress, and was getting to the point where it almost looked finished."

"Wow... and just...wow..." Nicolette was speechless. "I love these morning pics with her in the flower fields. The sun behind her makes her hair highlight to its bright color."

"I know Jackie, these are fantastic." Brianna added.

"Who knew Kendall could look so gorgeous, beautiful and sexy at the same time." Ramia was just amazed by the photos.

"I can see why she didn't want the boys to see...she might start to get more fans than Kick and Gunther combined." Brianna giggled. The others laughed too.

"Who knows Kyle might try to fight his way to be the president of the fan club." Nicolette giggled. This kept them laughing lightly.

"Something tells me that Kyle would win that role..." Ramia slyly smiled.

"Anyway yeah. I'll find out my grade Monday for the three pictures I chose to turn in. Even the teacher was impressed with them." Jackie stated. "I just can't wait to see the dress she's making me. It's going to be so beautiful."

"She really does have a talent." Loraina said. "I think she should stay with it."

"It be nice if she did, but something tells me she might not know what she wants to do." Nicolette responded.

"What makes you say that?" Jackie looked curious.

"I don't know really, I just think it's a hunch sort of..." Nicolette also was a bit curious.

"Hmmm... well whatever she does, I'm sure she will be great. Anyway class is going to end soon." Ramia glanced at the clock, but then the bell rang. "Or right now." They laughed as they headed to their next class. Kendall was done talking to the teacher. She grabbed her things, looking a bit down, as she too, headed to her next class.

**To be continued...**

L: Well that was a short chapter...

M: Just wait, a long one is to come...but chapter sizes are varied...

L: Right...anyway you know her, please review, she wants some feedback please...

M: Hope you enjoyed

L: Bye


	13. The Luau!

**WOHOO! It's time for the Luau! Everyone get some good music, then maybe some drumbeats and enjoy the Luau! Have fun! Please review, thanks!**

**The Luau:**

"Aloha! Welcome Mellowbrooks to our back to school Luau!" Tia greeted as many students were arriving. The pool was very huge, an Olympic size pool with cement sidewalks around it and big grass areas too. Everyone was excited to be there. Gunther, Kick, Jackie, Brianna, Mouth, Dante, and Eli were sitting at the bleachers while most were starting to swim, dance or still come in. But all were still listening to Tia. "I hope you guys have a lot of fun! We have music, food, and between 7:30 and 8, our very own Polynesian club will perform their first dance!" The students applauded. "Speaking of our Poly club, can we give them a round of applause for greeting all of us in!?" The girls were out at the opposite end of the pool, still greeting people at the gates. When the group entered, Brianna loved Nicolette and Kendall's sarongs. Nicolette's was a beautiful orange and yellow mix of a color with red Hawaiian flowers all over it. Kendall's was a soft pink with a white design that also had white Hawaiian flowers on it. The club would greet them and place fake leis around their necks. The people loudly cheered. "Now have a great time Mellowbrooks!" Se ended, and the music was back on.

"Wow the girls look beautiful." Jackie smiled.

"Yeah I know! I can't wait to see them dance." Brianna agreed

"But since when can Kendall dance?" Mouth questioned.

"Well she's been with this club since we were in middle school, so... I'm guessing since then." Jackie responded.

"Well I think she's been dancing a bit longer, since, wasn't she your partner?" Brianna smirked at her brother. He gave her a look.

"That was a one time deal, and it wasn't real dancing." Kick crossed his arms.

"You guys came tied with Gunther and me, in fact I thought you guys should have won." Jackie mentioned.

"Kick win in dance, not to be offensive but you can't dance." Brianna laughed.

"I can dance." Kick shot back. "It I remember I helped you get into that one club with me dancing with you."

"Please that was when we were younger and I got in because the set was falling apart around us. Not your dancing skill, which being able to do disco and this with your arms does not count as dancing." She moved her arms like doing the wax on, wax off movement.

"He really dances like that?" Dante laughed.

"No. I can dance, both Gunther and I know break dance and street moves." Kick defended.

"Kick real dancing is classical or ballet." Brianna looked at him.

"Well I don't think Kendall took ballet, Bri." Jackie added. Kick pointed at her with a ha!

"Oh...well she still can dance better than you probably." Brianna smirked. Kick rolled his eyes.

"So you two still fight huh?" A familiar red head came to the group with her own blonde friend.

"Hey Teena, hey Scarlet. And no, I'm just talking about how bad a dancer Kick is." Brianna giggled.

"I see." Scarlet laughed.

"Ugh. Can anyone tell me how to get away or keep away that Gordie weirdo?" Teena looked to the side of her to see him with the twin, thankfully far away, waving at her. "He seriously is weirding me out."

"He just thinks he can be your boyfriend is all... and he's always weird." Brianna explained. Teena shivered at the first sentence. "Don't worry he's not that strong, and anyone can get him for you."

"Well I guess that makes me feel better." Teena sighed in relief. They laughed. Then something caught Jackie's attention.

"Well look who it is..." She pointed towards the other bleachers.

"Does he even know how to have fun or be... not a dork?" Brianna also looked.

"Please...it's Ronaldo." Gunther responded.

"Who's the chick with him?" Scarlet asked.

"That's Debbie, his science partner." Jackie replied. The two were talking, a science book with them.

"I see, so he really is into science..." Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. The dweeb is in biology, chemistry, physics, anatomy, and any other science you can think of." Brianna stated. "Those two have won every science fair at this school since Freshman year."

"And made it to state and national for the past three years." Jackie added.

"Sounds like a bore and annoyance to me." Teena folded her arms.

"He is." Kick glared at the unaware blonde nerd.

"So those two are just partners?" Scarlet questioned.

"Yeah why?" Jackie looked at her.

"Well they seem closer than that." Scarlet stared at the two.

"Well they probably are friends, seeing as they both are science dorks." Gunther suggested.

"No... Something different than that... Are they dating?" Scarlet looked at the group.

"No... well Ronaldo is..." Jackie answered.

"Who would date him besides her?" Teena asked surprised.

"Kendall." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Wait you mean the pretty way out of his league blonde girl who hangs out with you guys?" Scarlet was also shocked.

"Yep." Brianna said flatty

"Huh... well that's... is she into science too?" Scarlet was trying to figure this out.

"No not really... but she and Ronaldo have been dating for a while." Jackie answered.

"Must have a good..." Teena began

"Don't even finish that sentence Teena." Brianna glared.

"What? That's the only thing I can think of...unless I don't know, she stupid or oblivious for still being with him." Teena commented.

"Hey what time is it?" Brianna asked, changing the subject, not wanting Kick or the others to ask what Teena meant. Also she wanted to calm down.

"7:44pm." Mouth looked at his watch, a bit fearful of Brianna at the moment.

"Ooooo... I wonder when they are going to perform." Jackie was getting excited.

"Mellowbrooks students! I present to you the Polynesian club, performing their hula dance!" Everyone applauded as the grass and some of the side walk cleared.

"I guess now." Scarlet smile as she and Teena took a seat. Jackie was all excited. Kick glanced at his sister, she just shook her head and he shrugged. His eyes widened when he saw them, especially Kendall. The girls were lined up with Kendall and two other girls in front, Ramia, Loraina, and Nicolette in the middle, and four other girls behind them. They were wearing orange sarongs with yellow flower designs all over them. It was tied above their chests and looked like a beautiful Hawaiian strapless dress. They had leaf head pieces, hepas, bracelets, and anklets on. Everyone was mesmerized by their dance telling the story to the soft music. Loraina, Ramia, and Nicolette came up to the front, and did some solos. The dance ended with Nicolette finishing the dance, and the rest of the girls in their finishing positions of both hands going to their lips then one going above their head and the other out in front of them. The audience cheered, and the girls left to go change for the next dance. Kick couldn't believe how great a dance that was, but also how beautiful Kendall looked. But he quickly shook that thought from his mind, but Brianna gave him a little smug smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Wow that was awesome!" Jackie was overjoyed.

"I'll say, that was a beautiful dance." Scarlet added.

"Very... anyone want to get in the pool? I am burning in this heat." Teena agreed. They all nodded. The boys took off their shirts and jumped in before they could hear the roar of fangirls. The girls rolled their eyes, as they too, began to take off their clothes. Jackie was wearing the bikini from when they went to the gym. Teena a neon pink bright bikini, Scarlet black swim short shorts, with a red and black stripped bikini top. And Brianna a peach sweetheart halter bikini top and bottoms. They also jumped in. When they all were together, they could hear the boys' whistles and the girls' cheers.

"Thank goodness for the fan policy." Mouth smiled, very relieved.

"Yeah, I'll say." Brianna agreed.

"Hey Kick!" Ira waved as she walked by to go to the dancefloor. Kick just met her gaze with a smirk, then went back to his friends. Brianna got a pissed look and smacked his head.

"Really?" She glared.

"What I didn't do anything." He rubbed his head, where she hit him. She rolled her eyes. She knew that was a lie. The others laughed.

"What is that girlish shriek? Teena looked around.

"Gordie..." Kick, Mouth, and Gunther glanced at the irritating teen, who was having a fan moment.

"Oh brother..." Teena face palmed.

"Maybe one of us can deal with him." Dante offered.

"Yeah... though I wonder if he's actually a girl with the way he squeals?" Eli got a curious look. They laughed.

"Nah it's fine. He's just annoying is all." Teena shrugged.

"This water is very cooling." Scarlet started to relax.

"Yeah, this pool was the best place to have the luau, it's huge. We got a few hot tube, and there's a huge enough place to have a big dance party." Brianna agreed.

"Still think you can beat...or out dance Kendall, Kick?" Mouth asked.

"Well she might be graceful and able to do luaus, but I can do hip- hop dancing." Kick replied. "I think that wins." He leaned against the wall. They were, now, in the shallow end, still able to see the floor for when the girls next perform.

"Oh please..." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Okay now it's time for their second performance, here is their Samoan dance!" The girls came back out, this time with a turquoise sarong on, that was tied around their waists. They had a white strapless loose fitting shirt and beautiful white flowers in their hair. They line up in two lines of five, forming windows. Loraina wore a beautiful head piece, while the rest just had the flowers. The song was more up tempo and beat. The dance was a fun one, and some students cheered loudly, shouting and hollering 'Cha Hooo's'. Everyone cheered when it was done.

"Wow Loraina was so amazing." Dante had hearts in his eyes. Eli, rolled his.

"I'm guessing she was the solo for the end?" Scarlet laughed.

"Seems like it." Brianna replied. "Now that was so fun and they are such great dancers."

"Yeah I wonder if Kendall could teach us?" Jackie was really happy. Gunther chuckled.

"If you ask her, I'm sure she would." Teena said.

"You know it might be fun to learn how to dance like that." Brianna smiled.

"Please, it's hard, and your thighs burn afterwards." Dante informed. Kick, Gunther and Mouth gave him a strange look. "We use to do this kind of dance." He pointed at himself and his twin.

"It's how he and Loraina met." Eli shrugged.

"Boys dance like that?" Brianna started to giggle. The boys shook their heads.

"No, we move legs more." Dante replied.

"Yeah less hip movement and more chest slapping and stuff with us. But you still have to go low, which is why your thighs burn." Eli added.

"Sounds interesting." Mouth said.

"Maybe you boys should demonstrate." Teena had a devious smile.

"Uh... No" Eli stated.

"I'm with him, plus we don't have the drum beats." Dante agreed.

"Aww. I was hoping to see..." Teena got a pouty face.

"Hey wait, if you guys did this kind of dance, why aren't you in the club?" Brianna asked.

"I thought about it, but decided to let Loraina do the dancing and I just watch." Dante answered.

"And I just said no." Eli shrugged.

"Was it that bad?" Jackie wondered.

"No not really, just got tiring." Eli answered. Dante looked over by the dancefloor.

"Hey look, they must be doing an otea next." He pointed.

"Otea?" They all looked curious, except for Eli.

"Yeah it's a type of dance...the one that hurts your thighs." Eli stated.

"They're starting to get the drums all set up." Dante added. "Must be the last dance. I wonder who will solo at the end." He looked back at the others.

"Probably Loraina or Ramia." Jackie replied. "I think they're best at it."

"Might also be Nicolette." Brianna added. The others nodded.

"I wonder when it will start?" Mouth asked.

"Probably once they are done changing." Dante shrugged.

"You really know a lot." Brianna smiled impressed. "Then again you used to do this, so go figure."

"Wait, so there are only three dances?" Jackie questioned.

"No they could do more, but probably wanted to keep it simple and short." Eli answered.

"Huh...cool." Scarlet said. The group swam around for a bit. Kick and Gunther enjoying doing tricks off the diving board. Eli even got a few in.

"Nice job!" Scarlet complimented

"Thanks." The boys replied.

"Chris what time is it?" Brianna glanced at him.

"Almost 9." He answered, as they swam back towards the shallow end.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Seems like were having fun." Scarlet laughed.

"Well anything is better than being out in the heat. I need to be in this cool pool." Teena added.

"Yeah but I want to dance later." Jackie giggled.

"Maybe when it gets cooler." Brianna nodded.

"Alright Mellowbrooks! Here to perform for the last time is Poly club doing their Tahitian dance!" Everyone applauded.

"Tahitian?" Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"Same as otea, just different word." Dante explained. Everyone nodded. The groups' eyes widened, especially Kick's when he saw Kendall, and the girls. All the girls had a black strapless tightfitting shirt on and a lime green sarong tied around their waists. However only Nicolette, Ramia, Loraina, and Kendall had on some head pieces rather than big yellow Hawaiian flowers. Kick couldn't help but feel his heart stop as he looked at Kendall. They were in the same lines from the first dance, but had five more girls in another row behind the last four. Kendall was beautiful, her waves were even more defined, and the outfit showed her figure and curves beautifully. Her make- up looked simple, but had deep red lipstick on that made her plump lips plumper. Kick bit his lip and was glad everyone else was also focused on them. Though, he caught a smirk cross his sister's face. He tried to keep himself calm.

The drum beats began and the girls were amazing. Mid way through, Loraina and her line moved forward whilst everyone else, but Kendall moved back and got low and stayed still. The four girls formed a spaced line with Kendall and Nicolette in the middle. The beats started to get faster. Loraina and Ramia did a small solo together and backed up to leave Nicolette and Kendall more towards the front. Nicolette did her own little solo, while the three kept a routine together, then Nicolette, too backed up next to Ramia, leaving Kendall to do her solo and finish the song. Everyone was amazed as she did huge varus starting to go low and stay there doing afata and tairi tama. As she started to go up, is when she did fa'arapu. Her moves were so graceful and mesmerized everyone. The dance finished with the whole club finishing with both hands in the air, one foot back and they yelled, "Hey!" the audience roared. The four girls smiled, let one hand go from their lips to out in front of them. They waved.

"Wow! That was just amazing! Give it up to our Polynesian Club!" Tia commented, continuing the cheers of everyone.

"Thank you." Loraina smiled, "And for being such an amazing audience, who would like to learn some Polynesian moves?" A bunch of girls including Brianna and Jackie came up to the dance floor.

"Wow... uh, when did they leave?" Gunther asked, noticing the puff of smoke left behind.

"No idea." Mouth was awestruck. Kick was glad he was back to normal, and even happier he was in the pool. It helped cool him off. He just smirked.

"Guess they really wanted to learn how to dance like that." He chuckled.

"Guess so." Teena agreed. "Shall we go see how they do?" They nodded as they headed to the dancefloor to watch Brianna and Jackie.

"Okay how did you do that?!" Jackie was jumping with glee and hugged Kendall.

"It's pretty easy." She laughed.

"So how do you do that... hip sway move?" Brianna didn't know what to call it.

"This?" Kendall did varu.

"Yes!" Brianna had sparkles in her eyes.

"Okay what you do is first bend your knees, and trace a figure eight with your hips." She demonstrated. The girls tried but couldn't really get it. "Here let me help." She gabbed Brianna's hips and showed her to move them.

"Hey I'm getting it!" Kendall let go and Bri was excited.

"Can you help me?" Jackie asked. Kendall nodded and did the same thing. Jackie was also happy she got it.

"Now how did you do that while getting low?" Bri wondered. Kendall giggled.

"That's a more advanced move. A simpler one would be to do ami and get lower." She showed them. The girls were overjoyed.

"Wow you're so amazingly good!" Jackie was so excited. Kendall laughed.

"Who knew you could dance." Kick came up with the other, smirking at her. Kendall could feel her cheeks get red.

"What are you talking about, she was always able to dance." Nicolette came over. Her headpiece gone. "Here Kendall let me have this so I can go give it to Aunty." Kendall gave her her headpiece.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled, also thanking her for coming at a perfect time. Nicolette gave the piece to their Aunty, and was back.

"So what did you guys think of our performances?" Nicolette asked.

"They were awesome!" Brianna and Jackie squealed. Nicolette laughed.

"Heck you even impressed Kick!" Brianna slyly smiled. Kick gave her a look.

"Well of course we would, I mean who wouldn't be impressed by our skill." Ramia laughed, coming into the conversation, followed by Loraina.

"I just didn't know you guys were so good." Mouth added. "I mean, I've never seen you dance like that Kendall."

"Kendal! Kendall!" Kyle came up hugging her lifting her up spinning. "Oh my gosh you're beautiful and that was so amazing! You're like the best dancer!" He put her down, to which she was dizzy from the spin. Kyle was pumped and excited. She almost tripped but was caught by Kick. She held her head, as she tried to regain focus.

"Careful Kyle!" Brianna scolded. "You spun too fast!" Kendall was back to normal and standing again, slightly blushing from being in Kick's arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kendall. You were just so amazingly awesome!" He was jumping up and down. She giggled. Brianna face palmed.

"You are the weirdest cousin ever." She grunted.

"And seems to be her number one fan." Scarlet laughed.

"He used to be obsessed with Kick back in middle school." Nicolette folded her arms as she laughed.

"He still is, but puberty hit." Kick crossed his arms as he glanced at Teena and Scarlet.

"Ah... makes sense now." Teena smiled.

"No... it's just an annoyance..." Brianna rubbed her temples. "Kyle don't you have some friends, who you came here with, to be with?" Kyle got a shocked look.

"Oh yeah, forgot, ha-ha... anyway Kendal you rock and look amazing, and bye Kendall!" He ran off to go find his friends.

"Seems like he has quite the crush on you Kendall." Teena giggled. Kendall looked at her strangely.

"He's just sweet is all." She smiled. "Besides you guys all look beautiful." She laughed. "I love your swimsuit Jackie."

"Oh thanks! I got it at the mall." Jackie looked at herself.

"Did you get it at that swimsuit boutique?" Ramia asked.

"Ooo! That's where I got mine!" Loraina chimed in.

"Me too!." Nicolette and Brianna said simultaneously.

"Yep!" Jackie smiled.

"We'll have to visit that shop." Teena looked at Scarlet.

"Let's go get changed real quick, so we can swim." Loraina suggested. The girls nodded.

"Kendall!" Tia called

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there later." Kendall smiled.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Ramia waved. Kendall went over to Tia.

"Well go get changed so we can swim!" Brianna was happy. Loraina and the girls got changed quickly, and started to run back.

"Come on Dante." Loraina grabbed his hand and jumped in, everyone followed.

"Woohoo!" Nicolette cheered. "Time for some fun!"

"Hopefully Kendall will be back soon." Jackie splashed Nicolette.

"Hey!" The girls splashed each other. Brianna snuck over to Kick, while everyone was getting in on the fun.

"I know you wanted to do what Kyle did to her." She smirked, he glared.

"Will you stop that." He whispered harshly. She chuckled.

"Can't help it, besides you make it to easy." He rolled his eyes.

"Just let me be..."

"Fine, but nice catch." He smirked at the thought. She rolled her eyes. "Be thankful she's oblivious to him." She swam away to get back into the splash fight. Kick glanced over to see the blonde with her student council members. He then looked over towards a certain jerk. He was still talking to his science partner, but would occasionally glance over at Kendall. He, too, wished they were over. He sighed, and was splashed by Nicolette. He smirked and got in on the fun. Occasionally wrestling with the boys. They were having a lot of fun.

**To be continued...**

M: WOOO! I did it, the luau scene is done

L: Well you had some fun.

M: yes, yes I did... as did you

L: trust me when I say there are things in here that I know you're picking up from me... miss sneaky.

M: I have no idea what you are talking about. *smiles*

L: Uh huh, yeah right... anyway good chapter.

M: Thank you, hopefully the viewers enjoyed it as well.

L: I'm sure they did.

M: Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Thanks.

L: Later

M: bye!


	14. Late Night Swim

**All I can say about this one is enjoy. Please review, thanks!**

**Late Night Swim:**

The luau was over and Kendall was left, as she finished cleaning up some stuff. She told the others to go home. It was past 1am, but she didn't mind. She was the only one there now. She finally had everything cleaned up. She looked over towards the pool, seeing it glisten in the moonlight. She placed her hand in, the water was cooling, not to cold, but just enough to feel better than the outside heat. She watched the ripples until her reflection appeared. She looked around. Why she was nervous, she was unsure. No one was there. She took off her pink and white sarong. She had a lighter pink bikini on and slipped into the water. Her long waves floating in the water, and some over her chest. She relaxed, putting her head back, closing her eyes. It was silent and calming, until she was scared by a big splash.

"Who's there?" She swam towards where the small waves were coming from. Then somebody wrapped their arms around her, frightening her even more. She almost screamed, until a hand went over her mouth.

"Hey, it's just me." A familiar voice chuckled, a smirk on his face. She splashed him, when he let go.

"Kick! You scared the heck out of me. What are you doing here?" she let out a sigh, as she placed a hand on her chest to calm down her heart. He chuckled more.

"Thought a late night swim would be fun, yet I come to find you..." He still smirked, looking down at her. Her cheeks grew red.

"I see, and you came to the school pool? I thought you hated school?" She swam back to the shallow end so her feet were on the ground.

"I do, but that doesn't mean coming here, I have to do homework." He followed.

"So it's the homework you dislike." She glanced at him. He kept his smirk and gaze with her.

"Yeah... though the question I have is what are you still doing here." He came closer.

"I was finishing up cleaning." She looked away.

"Didn't look like it to me," He was getting closer. "Looked to me like you got in for a swim." He grabbed a strand of her hair, letting it slide through his fingers, she turned towards him.

"What are you doing?" He still had the strand of hair.

"Nothing... just looking." He was pretty close now. Her face was growing redder.

"At my hair?" She asked. He let the strand slip, moving his hand closer to the strands around her face.

"It's very long." His hand went from the strands to her cheek. He started to lean in. she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Kick...we ...we can't." She spoke quietly looking away. His hand cupped her cheek, guiding her to look at him.

"I just want to show you how you should be kissed." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips met and kick moved his other hand to her back, pulling her closer. He let his other hand slide down her neck to her side then hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. He slid his hand up her back to the strings of her top. He tugged lightly and undid both ties. They parted for air, and her top fell in the water.

"Kick." She said his name as they kissed again, him going down to her neck. "Kick." She kept repeating his name...

(**)

"Kick!" he woke up abruptly hugging his pillow. He saw Gunther in his room again.

"What?" Kick grunted. 'That was a good dream... A man it was a damn dream!' he got even more pissed. Gunther folded his arms and smirked.

"You dreamt of Kendall again, didn't you?" He looked at the way he was hugging the pillow. Kick growled.

"Shut up..." He threw the pillow at Gunther, sitting up. "What do you want?" He was irritated.

"Um, you have a stunt to do in a few hours." Gunther reminded. Kick's eyes widened.

"Shit!" He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11am. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" He got up quickly, to get ready fast.

"I didn't want to disturb your dream, but you started getting a bit naughty with the pillow, so..." Gunther explained. Kick glared with a toothbrush in his mouth, from his bathroom. Gunther scratched his head. "I'll wake you up on time next time..." Kick just rolled his eyes.

"Alright let's just go." Kick was all ready, and they headed out the door. He was still pissed.

**To be continued...**

L: DAMN YOU! What the hell!

M: Sorry...had to have it...

L: That was Kindall damnit! You messed with me! Not cool...

M: this was one of the first few dreams I had that got me into wanting to make this series... What Ronaldo did was another... but it had to be in here...it was inspiration.

L: No it was mean! Got my hopes all up for nothing... pssh... hmmf... I'm pissed now...no wonder Kick feels that way.

M: Exactly... anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review thanks!

L: yeah they enjoyed it, till you, we woke up! Meanie...

M: Oh brother... anyway bye.


	15. The Three Day Weekend

**Chapter 15! I am rolling here! Woohoo! Hope you guys enjoy... **

**The Three Day Weekend:**

Kendall was in her room late Saturday night. Her dad was working late again and most likely wouldn't be home until Monday night. On weekends he tended not to come home until Sunday or Monday nights. She was thinking about her friend's stunt today. She didn't see it from her usual spot with Jackie, this time she stayed farther back. Much farther back. It was still a dangerous and awesome stunt. She just wanted to watch it from afar. She looked at her clock, it was almost 2am. There would be no sleeping for her tonight really. She decided to lay down and started to write in her journal. This was the best thing for her to do, as time passed. This was her third diary she's had. She hid them very well. When she was done writing and felt her eyelids begin to drop, it was after 4 in the morning.

She woke up again at around 9 in the morning. She got up and got dressed, doing her normal morning routine. She reached in her drawer, got her keys, headed downstairs, grabbed her purse, and left the house. She made sure no one followed as she was on her way to her explorer. Once in the vehicle, she drove out of the city again to go visit her unconscious mother. Whenever she visited her mom, she was never strong enough to stop her tears. She would always just speak to her. Her unconscious mother. The nurse who always greeted her, let her stay longer than the visiting hours. Not that any amount of time was enough. Kendall left with the same feeling always. She wanted to die, but never could get herself to finish the job. She lived in her own hell, and felt she deserved it. Nothing could make up for what she did, which is why she stayed alive. She deserved everything that happened to her. That's how she felt, and how she would always view her life. Death was freedom she didn't deserve.

(**)

Sunday had been a long day for Kendall. Thankfully she got to sleep in because it was Labor Day and there was no school today. She woke up around 11am, not really sure what to do. She just stay in her room and listened to music on her laptop. She was positive her friends probably had some fun plans, but she didn't feel like having much fun, plus it's not like she could hang out with them anyway. She spent hours in her room, until a knock at the door interrupted her. She closed her laptop and went downstairs. She opened the door, not very happy at who was there. He let himself in, again, and she closed the door.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" He asked as he walked towards the living room.

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand. She kept some distance between them, but it wasn't enough. He slapped her.

"Don't play dumb!" He was angry. "I told you to stay away from the new kids! And who said you could dance like that at the luau?!" He glared. She held her cheek, her breath a bit heavy.

"I did stay away from them..." She looked at him.

"It didn't look like it to me!" He sneered. "And what kind of a slut are you to let another man embrace you in front of your boyfriend?" He grabbed her wrist tightening his grip. "You should have a least gave it up to me first." He brought her closer. She struggled and pushed him off.

"It was nothing like that. And I de damned the day I let you touch me like that." She shot back. This made him even more upset. He grabbed her arm and threw her against her glass living room short coffee table. The glass shattered, cutting up her arms and body. Some shards going in, while others were spotted with her blood all over the floor. She gasped at the pain. He grabbed her wrist again, hurting some of the cuts even more.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You do as I say remember!" He threw her back onto the shattered glass. "Look at you. Worthless." He glared. "Now do as I say and keep away from those idiots."

"They're going to figure out I'm avoiding them, and that something is up." He still glared at her. "What do you suppose I do then?"

"Please. There idiots. Besides I'm sure you'll figure something out." He looked cocky. "Now go get cleaned up like you always do." Her eyes widened.

"You...you know..." she stuttered out. He smiled smugly.

"Please. You're pretty good at keeping secrets. But I come here often, so you're not that good." She looked down. He chuckled. "It's not hard to see you're weak and worthless." He started to walk away, then turned around. "You know you deserve this. Deep down you know it's always your fault." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

She looked around her. Shattered glass was everywhere. She got up, holding her right arm, which got the worse of the attack. She walked upstairs to her bathroom. She grabbed some tweezers and started to pull out the shards in her body. When she pulled out all of them, she grabbed a wet cloth to clean her wounds. She wanted to cry, but heard the last of his words hang in the air. She clenched the cloth, and knew he was right.

She let out a sigh when she was all clean of blood. She decided to head down stairs and clean up the mess. It didn't take long, the vacuum picked up all the slivers and shards of glass, then she cleaned the floor of her blood. She was going to have to explain this to her father, but that would be a later issue. She went back upstairs to take a shower. Her arms and body were in pain, the soap burned, but at least they were clean and healing. She wrapped them up and put on a long sleeve above the knee night gown, hoping some sleep would be good.

**To be continued...**

L: Wow...just wow...again... why do you do this?

M: ...I don't really know... just makes a realistic, or good story...

L: Man, you keep doing this to me, once I think I got it, you completely blow my mind and I don't have it... what is wrong with you?

M: I make good stories...

L: I'm like so sad for Kendall... Not gonna lie, I'm really interested to see how this works out...

M: Cool...anyway thanks for reading, I hope you guys like/love it too, and if ya don't...sorry, just how the story is... Thanks to those who review, I love feedback! Please keep reviewing and stuff! Thanks! Bye.

L: later... I'll keep my eye on her.


	16. The Science Hall and Gunther's Decision

**I hope you guys are loving this series, or liking it at least. It's fun to write and I've worked hard to come up with a good...well hopefully good, story line that is pretty awesome to work with. Anyway enjoy and please review! Thanks.**

**The Science Hall: **

Almost two weeks went by since the group last hung out with Kendall at lunch.

"I wonder if Kendall's okay? She's been ultrally quiet in class and hasn't hung out with us at lunch in a while." Jackie was worried.

"Yeah, that's not really like her, I mean it's one thing for after school because of her working on stuff, but at lunch too?" Brianna agreed.

"Maybe because it's senior year, she's trying to get college stuff out of the way." Gunther suggested.

"Yeah she's been in the library and work halls a lot, besides it's Kendall." Kick added.

"Yeah, but even for Kendall, I'd think second semester be the time to start this." Mouth pondered.

"Maybe she's just has a lot on her mind and wants to focus." Dante wondered.

"You guys said she's really into school right?" Eli asked, "This is probably just her 'into school self." He used air quotes.

"Yeah we said that, but even Kendall knows when to take a break." Nicolette answered.

"Well what do you guys think we should do about it?" Ramia switched to laying on her stomach, her hand under her chin.

"Maybe ask her if she needs help..." Jackie suggested.

"I doubt she needs help on school." Loraina stated

"True, but maybe we can offer to do something to help her." Brianna mentioned.

"Maybe... I just find this thing fishy..." Mouth got a curious look.

"What's fishy about Kendall being Kendall, and working hard on school stuff?" Gunther asked

"I'm not sure, just something seems fishy about it." Mouth replied.

"You are so suspicious of things." Ramia was a bit amused. The bell rang and they went to class.

(**)

After school Brianna, Kick, Gunther and Jackie were on their way to the bus.

"I'm still worried about Kendall." Jackie repeated. Brianna nodded.

"Yeah, I think she might be working too hard." Brianna sighed.

"Probably... It's Kendall." Kick stated. Brianna hit his head again.

"You act like it's no big deal! You haven't talked to her in almost two weeks." Brianna folded her arms.

"I'm just saying. Besides she's right now focused on school. She'll hang out with us again." Kick rubbed his head. Brianna just rolled her eyes.

"Oh man!" Jackie interrupted them.

"What is it?" Gunther asked.

"I forgot my photo folder and history textbook. They must be in my locker." She looked around in her bag.

"That's okay, I'll go get them if you want." Gunther smiled.

"Are you sure? I was just going to go myself." She glanced at him.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll be right back." Gunther started to go back to the main doors.

"We'll wait here." Kick said.

"Yeah, then we can walk home all together." Brianna added. Gunther nodded, and ran back inside the school. He started to head towards the science lab.

"Now was it left turn or right..." He began before he heard some voices talking from the science room. He leaned onto the door to listen. 'I know those voices...' he thought

(**)

"So how's the blonde little girl? Finally treating you like she needs to?" A girl's voice asked. A boy chuckled.

"No, but I have her where I want her,"

"Ugh... she is such a nuisance, you should just let her go and come to me." The girl continued.

"You know I can't do that."

"Is wanting this power over her really so important? I mean her money could service you better." The boy chuckled again. "Well I hope you know... I'll wait as long as need be for you"

"Good, cause you're the only real woman I have." He replied.

"That little girl needs to start treating you right. You're her boyfriend. She should be doing whatever you say."

"I know, don't worry. I have the worthless thing where I want her. She'll be wrapped around my finger in no time."

"Funny... because I consider you wrapped around mine, however I know how to treat you right. I mean that little blonde hasn't even realized we've been together." He chuckled again at the girl.

"You know I don't mind that I'm around your finger. You know what to do with them." He smirked. "You make me feel like a man... whereas she..." He began

"Is just a bother." She finished. "You know how to dominate and make me feel like a woman. Something that little princess will never feel, though I wish she still be a good girlfriend to you, instead of an annoyance. Because, you are a real man, Ronaldo."

"Of course I am... and please, she's no princess. Ha, she'd be lucky to be considered a peasant." He laughed. "She's feeble, weak and worthless. Nothing else."

"Peasant as in being a real woman or your girlfriend?"

"Both." He answered. They laughed.

"Good. Then that means she is an idiot and very easy to fool. She'll never find out about us." She replied.

"So true...now why don't you and I have a little fun?" He smirked.

"I thought you never ask."

(**)

Gunther was completely shocked and speechless. He didn't know what to do, then he heard some students down the hall.

"Someone's coming." He heard Ronaldo say.

"Of course, always interrupting." He heard them walk towards the door and quickly hid.

"Looks like we'll have to catch up later." Ronaldo looked at his science partner. She smiled.

"Fine by me. You going to visit the little girl?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Unsure... only if I need to keep her in her place...other than that, I'll be over later." He walked away with a smirk. She giggled, and walked the opposite direction.

Once both were gone, Gunther came out from the janitor's closet. He was in utter shock.

"Ronaldo...he's...he's been cheating on Kendall...?" He stuttered. "What do I do... I have to tell Kick..." Then he shook his head. "No, I can't do that, he'll go directly to beat up that jackass... not that he doesn't deserve it..." He continued to think. "Maybe I should tell Kendall...wait...what if she doesn't believe me...crap." Gunther didn't know what to do. Everything he thought of just wasn't a good plan. Then he glanced at his watch. "Damnit... I need to go get Jackie's stuff first, then keep thinking of what to do." He remembered where her locker was and opened the combination lock. He grabbed her things, locked her locker, and started to walk back. He kept debating about what to do; if he should tell someone or keep it to himself. When he reached the front doors, he took a deep breath. He needed to clear his mind before going out. He thought about how he got lost and just continued to get lost, leaving the whole Ronaldo thing of his mind for right now. He would come back to that later. Once his mind was clear, he walked out and saw his friends.

"Hey what took you so long Gunther?" Kick questioned.

"Sorry I got lost, total mind going blank moment." Gunther replied. Jackie giggled.

"Well at least you're back now." Brianna smiled, getting up from the bench.

"Yeah." Gunther smiled. He walked over before stumbling on a lifted cement sidewalk. Jackie's folder fell and a few photos came out. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Kick and Brianna helped get some of the further photos. Kick glanced at the ones in his hands, and got a shocked expression.

"Is...is that Kendall?" He stuttered. Jackie got a bright face.

"Don't look at those..." She turned around. But it was too late. "Man, she's going to kill me."

"Why? You didn't show them the pics, your stuff accidently spilled out of Gunther's hands and the boys just helped to pick up the photos that fell." Brianna giggled.

"Still I promised Kendall." Jackie felt bad.

"Why'd she not want us to see these, she looks amazing." Gunther handed her, her book and folder, also looking at some of the photos.

"That's what I asked... how do you think she looks Kick?" Brianna slyly smiled towards him. But he didn't really notice. He looked through all the photos he had and couldn't believe what he saw. She was beyond words of description. Seeing her in the dresses and different poses, he didn't know what to say. "Kick... earth to Kick." Brianna snapped her fingers. He finally snapped out of his shock.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I guess speechless is how he chooses to respond." She told Jackie and Gunther. Jackie lightly laughed.

"She asked what did you think of the photos?" Jackie smiled. Kick felt his cheeks go a bit pink. He gave them to Jackie.

"You take great photos." His voice was not as loud as usual. He walked away. Brianna smiled, shaking her head lightly.

"Guess it's time to start walking." Brianna glanced at the couple. They nodded and followed, heading home.

**Gunther's Decision:**

Gunther got home. He finally was free to think. He though for hours about what to do, debating with himself about a lot. He knew telling Kick was beyond a bad idea, though might not have minded the outcome of beating Ronaldo to a pulp. Telling Kendall could be a good idea, he would just need proof first. Once he had that, she'd believe him. However, anyway choice he took, it was going to end one way or another with Kick finding out and Ronaldo getting beat. Gunther just needed to plan this carefully and thoroughly. He knew what he should finally do now.

(****)

The rest of the month of September, Gunther did reconnaissance, spying on Ronaldo as much as he could, so he could get proof that he could show Kendall that he was cheating on her. His plan was to get some photos and find Kendall- whether that was in the library or study rooms- and show her. Then that would lead to them breaking up and hopefully Kick taking his chance to ask her out. Even though Gunther really didn't want to, his plan was trying to avoid the public from finding out. Why, because he knew Kick, Brianna, Loraina, Ramia, the twins and Nicolette would beat the shit out of Ronaldo. Kick might even possibly put him in a coma or kill him for cheating on Kendall. And as much as Ronaldo deserved the beat down, a nicer side of Gunther was saying 'no.' why he listened, he didn't know, but he did. Whenever he was around the group, he always tried to keep his mind clear, or focused on other things. But when he was by himself, he kept replaying the conversations the two had. He figured out a few things, like they had been going out for at least over a year, maybe more. Another thing was that Ronaldo sounded like he kept trying to pressure Kendall into sex, but she always said no. This of course would upset him, but he didn't understand why it bothered Debbie so much. Gunther was very curious. And one of the last things he was trying to figure out, was what Ronaldo meant when he said he had Kendall right where he wanted her, and that she soon be wrapped around his finger. What did it all really mean, and he even began to wonder what would happen when Ronaldo was at Kendall's house.

Gunther pondered whether he should tell and/or ask Wade for help. Wade was older, cool and more efficient now. He even had a girlfriend, who'd he been dating for two and half years, that Gunther could also go to, to ask for help. But unfortunately, even they were to close, and Kick would find out. Gunther needed to finish this on his own. He was doing well on keeping it away from the others. He didn't like not telling Jackie, but even she might tell one of the girls, or even try to beat Ronaldo. This was Kendall, her bestest friend, she won't not do nothing. She'll do something that was a guarantee.

Gunther could do this. And though it felt like a double life or something, he was still able to do this and help Kick with stunts and homework. Soon this would all be over and Kendall would be back fully with the group, and hopefully, Kick.

Gunther, however, got frustrated a lot. He didn't know how good Ronaldo was at not only hiding the affair, but making it look to the public like Debbie was only a science partner and friend. It was hard to catch them, or get pictures of them at the least. Gunther would sometimes purposely leave something in his locker, just so he could go by the science lab. They of course, would be there, but the best thing he could get was some recordings. Which was good, but he still wanted some photos. Once he had those, then everything would be complete, and telling/ showing Kendall would be easy. He just needed to wait for the right moments. Ronaldo was bound to slip up sooner or later. And Gunther would be ready.

**To be continued...**

L: WOW! What the hell did you just do...

M: Have some fun with my twists, turns and story...

L: Clearly... I know some of the stuff you are doing...you're learning well young padawon...

M: Padawon? I am the jedi!

L: uh huh, what's a lemon again?

M: ...

L: That's what I thought... my young pupil

M: I am the jedi...who made this story, that's shocking the hell out of you?

L: ... touché... Okay were both masters...you in story making and me in my mature expertise.

M: Right... anyway hope you guys liked, please review. Thanks, bye!


	17. Brianna's Turn and Friday's Tension

**Prepare yourselves now, more twists to come throughout the next chapters! Enjoy and please review! Thanks.**

**Brianna's Turn:**

They finally were in the month of October, though it was only the first week, but Jackie, Brianna and the other girls really missed Kendall. It was a Wednesday, and the group was in their normal spot for lunch.

"Man I miss Kendall!" Jackie leaned back in the grass. "When will she be finished with her school stuff?"

"Seriously, it has been over a month now." Nicolette also complained.

"And what's worse is I've seen her more and more with that blonde jackass." Loraina added. She wasn't happy.

"Nicolette do you still have the plan?" Ramia asked.

"We can't sabotage their relationship just because we don't like him." Brianna explained. The girls grunted. The boys just looked at each other amused. Gunther, however, thought in his mind, 'Doubt he needs help in that department.' Brianna gave him a curious look that only he noticed. Eli and Dante were trying to calm the girls down. While Gunther avoided eye contact with Brianna, and Kick and Mouth were silent, amused at how Nicolette was dead serious on splitting up the two. Brianna thought to herself, no longer looking at Gunther, just trying to figure something out.

"Brianna!" Loraina snapped her fingers.

"Sorry, what?" Brianna refocused, clearing her mind instantly, and focused on the conversation.

"You said they would split this year, and all it looks like to me is that they are closer than ever." Nicolette folded her arms.

"Well I said that yes...but...um...come on!" Brianna was a bit frustrated. "How was I to know they become even closer?" Nicolette just gave her a look. Brianna laughed nervously. "Yeah um...ah... next time I'll reconsider that..." Nicolette just rolled her eyes.

"At least let us try to help." She replied

"Nicolette we can't do that. What if it comes back to bite us in the butt... like in all those books and movies." Brianna explained. Nicolette just looked pissed.

"Not like she has to find out." Ramia slyly commented.

"No. Besides whenever a secret is kept it is always found out somehow." Jackie stated. Brianna, in the corner of her eye, gave another glance towards Gunther. He avoided it and kept his mouth shut.

"Well there has to be something we can do." Loraina said.

"All we can do, for now, is wait patiently." Brianna replied. Nicolette grumbled. The bell rang, and they had to get to class.

(**)

At the end of the day, Gunther forgot his textbook and woodshop assignment. He made his way back to his locker. Jackie and the others were on the bus, because she had to get home and do some chores. Gunther was the only one around the locker area. Once he had his stuff, he knew what he needed to do next. However he was suddenly interrupted, when his locker shut closed, scaring him a bit. Then he saw the hand of the person who closed it. "Uh oh..."

"Uh oh, is right." The person replied. "What are you hiding?" Gunther looked over, for being shorter than him, she was still very scary.

"Brianna it's nothing... just a little thing I'm working on." He tried to calm her. She raised an eye brow.

"I know you're purposely trying to keep your mind clear, so before I start getting pissed and raising hell, you better tell me what you're hiding." She glared, poking him with her index finger. He gulped, but then they were interrupted, when they heard two people laughing around the corner. 'oh no' he thought, her eyes widened. She looked around the corner and saw the science couple head towards the science lab. She backed up a few steps, her mouth open from shock. Gunther grabbed her arms.

"Brianna please, you can't tell anyone." He whispered. "I'm so close to getting this done." She was speechless, breathing a bit heavily.

"Are...he...you...why would you keep this?!" she loudly whispered, stuttering.

"I'm trying to do this right. Brianna please." His eyes were pleading. She was in utter shock.

"Gunther...he's...she needs... why didn't you tell me? Tell us?"

"Because I know what you all would do."

"He deserves it." She shot back.

"I know, but... I'm thinking of Kendall here, how do you think she'll feel?" Brianna looked away, thinking for a moment, also calming herself down. "Brianna please. I'm so close, please don't tell anyone. Especially Kick." She looked back at him. She took a deep breath.

"Fine... just get this done quickly...and if you need help, I'm here." She nodded. He gave her a small hug.

"Thank you. Now I have to go see if I can get anything." He let her go and grabbed the small digital camera from his backpack. She nodded.

"Let me help. I might have a way to get them." They headed towards the science lab.

**Friday's Tension:**

Friday came and everyone had an exhausting week. Too many lectures and for Gunther, a lot of reconnaissance. After school Wednesday and Thursday, he informed Brianna about everything ad showed her all her had. This only made her more pissed, but she promised Gunther, so she just had to calm herself down, a lot. And once lunch came, Mouth, Nicolette, Ramia and Loraina just sprawled out on the grass.

"Man I hate lecture days!" Nicolette complained.

"More like lecture weeks." Loraina added.

"Be thankful the next classes are cooking and P.E." Dante laughed

"Yeah thank goodness." Ramia smiled.

"Guys! Guys!" Kyle came running towards them.

"What is it Kyle?" Jackie asked. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"My friend just told me Kendall and Ronaldo are having a heated argument!" He finally replied, concerned.

"Where?!" Brianna shot up, everyone got up right after.

"By the science hall and her locker." He answered. Brianna was the first to go, followed by Gunther and the rest.

(**)

Kendall was trading her textbook for a notebook from her locker. Most students were either in classrooms eating lunch, off campus going to get lunch, or outside. No one was really around, and she was planning to head to the library again. She was a bit depressed, she hadn't hung out with her friends in a while. She missed them. She closed her locker.

"What's wrong with you?" The boy she didn't want to see, or be with, was leaning against the lockers. She looked the other way.

"Nothing, just hoping my friends don't miss me." She looked back at him. He got a mad look.

"They're idiots. The only thing they'll miss is passing classes, if that even." He replied. "Now why don't you forgot about them, and lets me and you go off campus. I have some possible places we can go." He smirked.

"No, I have some plans of my own..." She wanted to walk away. He glared.

"Who said you could have plans... And why is it you seem to always be keeping things from me?" He walked closer, his voice rising. She backed up, a bit frightened.

"I'm not. I just want alone time for myself." She glanced around briefly, she had heard something.

"Like you don't get enough of that when you're at home, or in your classes." He had a smug smile. "Trying to find a way out?" She clenched her fist. He chuckled. "You are, aren't you?" He folded his arms. "Well know this... there's no way out of this for you." He was getting pissed again.

"Don't underestimate me. I can figure a lot of things out." She stood up for herself. He had a smirk, then grinded his teeth, narrowing his eyes. How much he knew that was a lie. Then he grabbed her wrist tightly. She winced, keeping her mouth shut.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. I control you now, and unless you want your daddy secrets out, you best shut up and be a good girl." He pushed her back slightly. She grabbed her wrist, looking down, her free fist, tightening, as a few minutes passed.

"The only thing I have to say..." She broke the silence, looking up. "One of these days you'll regret this." This pissed him off. He slapped her hard against the left cheek, causing her to crash into the edge of the lockers. She felt her wound on her forehead re open, blood dripping down her face. Her body on the floor. She touched her wound, feeling the pain and gasped. He was beyond pissed, arms folded again.

"Kendall!" Her eyes widened, even Ronaldo got shocked. Brianna came running, and pushed him back. "Are you alright?" she helped Kendall up. The others came up now, not very happy.

"What the hell did he do?" Nicolette asked, before glaring at the blonde ass. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. This is between me and her." He crossed his arms again. Kick saw Kendall's cheek and face. Her cheek was red with a slight bruise. He didn't even want to notice the blood, but it all got him angry.

"Too hell with that." He quickly grabbed the boy by his collar and pushed him up against the lockers. "I'm going to beat the hell out of you." Kick sneered.

"Kick..." Jackie got shocked. Kick was about to throw the first punch.

"Kick stop!" Brianna shouted. "I know you don't care if you get into trouble, but right now is not the time."

"I'll say it is." He replied through his teeth. Ronaldo still had a smug look, which only pissed him off more.

"Hell let me have the first punch, I'll wipe that smug grin right off his face." Nicolette glared, cracking her knuckles.

"Guys a teacher will be here any minute, we need to think." Brianna tried to calm them, though she wanted to be the one to beat the living daylights out of the blonde. Her and Jackie had Kendall though, her breathing a bit heavy.

"Guess you should listen to your little sister, Buttowski." Ronaldo locked eyes with him. Kick hit him against the lockers again, about to punch his smug face.

"Kick! Put. Him. Down!" Brianna hated saying that. Kick growled, but threw the blonde to the floor. He got up, still keeping smug look.

"It's over between you two." Brianna glared. Ronaldo chuckled.

"Please, you can't decide that. This is between me and her, and she won't leave me." He glanced towards them, mainly her.

"Oh she'll leave you." Gunther stated. "I doubt she wants to be with someone like you, who just hit her and cheats on her." Ronaldo got a shocked expression, as did everyone else, but Brianna. Kendall looked up.

"What?" She finally spoke through her breathlessness.

"That's right. He's been cheating on you with Debbie." Gunther replied. Ronaldo got an angry look. "Didn't think anyone would find out your big secret huh?"

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Nicolette, Loraina, and Ramia yelled.

"You've been cheating on her with your nerd friend!?" Nicolette was about to about blow, but Eli held her back.

"Well, looks like somebody needs to learn to mind their own business." Debbie walked up. Kendall's knees gave out.

"Kendall?" Jackie was worried. Kendall's fist was shaking.

"All this time... all this time you were with her? Why even keep dating me if it was just fake?" Kendall was not sure if she should be sick or what.

"Because it was convenient... not that you ever treated him right, though." Debbie replied. "You never really were a good girlfriend."

"She at least was faithful you little skank." Loraina defended. Nicolette and her were ready to pounce. The twins held them back, however.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick came around the corner. "The bell is going to ring soon, don't you two have a science fair project to work on?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Yes Mrs. Fitzpatrick, we'll get going in a few moments." Debbie smiled. The teacher gave her a weird look.

"Mmm- hmm..." She glanced over at Kick's group. "Kendall dear, are you alright." She was concerned, seeing the blood drip on the floor.

"I'm fine, just getting over a break up, seeing as my relationship is over." She looked at Ronaldo, who got pissed. Nicolette got a sly smile, she was happy about that, but still wanted to beat the two science jackasses.

"Mmm-hmm... well I think you should go to the nurse's office. Gunther, Jackie, Kick, Brianna, and Nicolette can you take her" They nodded. "The rest of you get to class." The bell rang. Ronaldo kept his glare, then he and Debbie were off.

"Keep us informed." Loraina told Nicolette, as the rest followed Mrs. Fitzpatrick to class. Nicolette nodded.

"I'll have you six excused from your next classes." Mrs. Fitzpatrick smiled. Brianna nodded.

"Thank you... Come on let's get he to the nurse." They helped her up and headed to the nurses office.

**To be continued...**

L: WOHOOO! NO RonaldoXKendall! YES! Though, that was a bit messed on how things ended.

M: Why do you go bipolar on me? First you're happy, then mad, then excited, and now sad... I get my story is emotional, but really?

L: what? I'm a theatrical person...

M: No you're not... just confusing as hell.

L: Oh whatever! But what is with Brianna!? And Gunther?! And what are you doing to me woman?!

M: Writing a fun story. *smiles*

L: Fun... yeah I'll give you that...plus mind blowing, mysterious and freaking emotional!

M: As long as you like, and the viewers like, then all is good. I'm having fun. Lol

L: Yeah I know... trust me the story line clearly exploits that.

M: Well, I think its time to go, so hope you guys liked! Please, please review! Thanks!

L: Bye!

M: More twists and secrets to come! Later!


	18. Confrontation

**Well we've had a lot happen now haven't we? I hope you guys enjoy all of it, and don't forget to review! Thanks! Now onward we go...**

**Confrontation:**

The group was in the small waiting room, waiting for the nurse to tell them how Kendall was, or hopefully she come out herself. Kick and Nicolette were both upset, and wanting to take care of the jackass. Jackie was pacing, hoping Kendall was okay, while Brianna and Gunther were waiting for the awaited confrontation.

"So...Gunther..." Kick looked at the blonde Viking. "When did you find he was cheating on her?" It came. Kick leaned against the wall, arms folded.

"Yeah! And why didn't you come tell us immediately?" Nicolette added, pissed.

"Guys, I'm sure Gunther didn't find out until yesterday or something." Jackie had a concerned look. Gunther looked down. Nicolette tapped her fingers on her arm, tightening the grip on the other, since her arms were folded. Jackie got a hurt look when she glanced at Gunther.

"How long?" Nicolette narrowed her eyes.

"The two have been having an affair since the beginning of Sophomore year." Brianna chimed in. This only made Kick and Nicolette even more pissed.

"You knew too?" Jackie asked. Kick glared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned.

"Because I knew you go after him, ad as much as he would deserve it, I was trying to be a good friend to Kendall, and handle it." Brianna didn't look to happy either as she explained.

"So you both knew and kept all of us in the dark?" Nicolette moved her hands gesturing to Kick and Jackie, and their other friends who weren't there. "How could you not tell us for so long?!"

"No." Gunther finally spoke. "I found out a few weeks ago. I was the one who kept it away from you guys. Brianna found out Wednesday. If you're going to be mad, be mad at me." He pressed his hand to his chest. "I was trying to be discrete and nice, and it was the wrong choice."

"Gunther I'm your best friend, Jackie is Kendall's. How could you keep this?" Kick was feeling a bit hurt, but still mad. However was a bit relieved it wasn't a secret since Sophomore year.

"I was planning to tell Kendall today." He replied. "I thought it be easier and I finally had all the proof I needed... I was just trying to think of Kendall and how she would feel if this went overly public." He looked sincere.

"Well a bit late now, don't you think?" Nicolette stated.

"Not completely..." Brianna spoke. "We're the only ones who know what happened, and I texted Chris and Kyle to keep their mouths shut about it, or they'll deal with me."

"You did?" Jackie looked at her.

"Yes..." She nodded. "I doubt anyone would want something like this to go public."

"Well I guess that's a good thing, but that still doesn't excuse the fact you lied to us." Nicolette finally sat down. "You should have told us."

"If we did, what would you have done?" Gunther asked.

"Beat him to a pulp, what else." Nicolette replied, like it was a no brainer. "He has it coming." Gunther and Brianna just shook their heads.

"I would have understood." Kick interrupted.

"Kick that's not true... did you see how you acted over an hour ago?" Brianna looked at him. "You would have found an excuse to beat him."

"Not if you explained it to me like you just did." Kick defended. "I would have controlled myself."

"Kick even I know that's a lie. You almost killed him today." Nicolette turned her head to look at him.

"He hit her, it would have been justified." He countered.

"Hopefully that's the only time he ever hit her." Jackie looked towards the nurse's door. Brianna's gaze went to the window, a storm was forming. The clouds were getting darker. 'Well at least the news was correct...' she thought.

"The only bright side to all of this is they are finally broken up." Nicolette didn't mind the little happiness.

"And at least I didn't have to hurt Kendall more by showing her the proof." Gunther added.

"What proof?" Nicolette looked at him.

"I doubt you wanna see." Brianna glanced at her. Kick stepped forward.

"Show us." He was going to be upset for a while, however the recordings and photos would only make it worse. Brianna and Gunther looked at each other, unsure.

"Just show us, nothing can make it worse." Jackie told them.

"I doubt that..." Brianna muttered. Before Gunther could grab the stuff out of his backpack, the nurse came out. She closed the door behind her.

"How's Kendall?" Jackie asked worried.

"She'll be alright, she just had a few cuts, and the one on her forehead luckily wasn't deep." The nurse explained. "However I think this weekend she needs a lot of rest."

"Why?" Nicolette got a curious look. "I thought she just had the cut on her forehead?" Kick's fist clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white and his nails began to dig into his palm.

"No, her arms had a lot of cuts and bruises. She said she fell on glass, and is just very clumsy. But she had a lot of wounds, and bruises, that are both new and old, and the best thing for her to do, is rest." The nurse continued to answer 'it just got worse...' Brianna thought.

"Can we go in?" She asked.

"Actually she wants to be alone for a little bit." The nurse replied.

"So we can't go see her?" Jackie was still concerned.

"You can, but not right now. I think she feels a little embarrassed for running into lockers." The nurse started to file some folders, she had been walking around the whole time doing things, answering the group's questions.

"Did she say when we could see her?" Nicolette questioned.

"I give it about five to ten minutes. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you then."

"Five minutes...that's too long...you know I'm sure if us girls just go in, or one of us, she like to see us then." Jackie wanted to really see Kendall. The nurse sighed, seeing as Jackie was trying so hard here.

"Fine, I'll let one of you go in, let me just make sure it's okay with her." The nurse finished what she was doing, got up, and walked to the door, opening it. "Kendall one of... Kendall?" she looked around. "She's gone."

"What?" Brianna came in.

"She went through the window." Gunther noticed as the rest came in.

"Where'd she go?" Jackie asked.

"You kids better find her quickly before the storm comes. She should be resting." The nurse informed.

"Come on let's go!" Brianna was the first out the door.

"Nicolette call the others, we need to search everywhere." Kick glanced over as they ran out of the nurse's office.

"Already on it. They'll meet us outside the front doors." She replied.

"At least school's out." Jackie was thankful as they ran towards the front of the school. They burst through the doors.

"How the hell did she leave the nurse's office?" Ramia questioned, once they were all together.

"Question is why?" Loraina corrected.

"Yeah and where is she now?" Dante added.

"We need to split up." Kick stated. "Search everywhere, from her favorite places to even ours."

"I hope she's okay." Kyle was concerned.

"How do we split?" Nicolette asked.

"Gunther, you and Jackie check the school grounds, Loraina, you and Dante check around our neighborhood, Nicolette, you and Eli check around town. Chris, I want you to go with Kyle and Ramia and check the all the parks and fields. Kick, you and I will check everywhere else. Everyone got it?" Brianna gave the teams and instructions, they nodded. "Keep in touch."

"Okay. Let's go." Kick said. They went off in their groups to go find her.

**To be continued...**

L: Okay I seriously did not see that coming... what is with you!?

M: I hope it is I make a good storyline.

L: Don't make me beat you...where's the guide book to this damn thing!?

M: cheat book...sorry I don't roll like that... which I think I have told ya before.

L: I hate you...

M: Love you too boo...

L: I ain't your boo... hell... I will figure this out and when I do... idk...

M: uh huh...anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review I really love feedback to see what you viewers think. Thanks!

L: Can we both say bye...

M: Fine..

B: Bye!


	19. Prove Yourself

**So here comes new perspectives and new things... it is going to get a bit darker, not that it probably already isn't but more warning... This will happen throughout the rest of this story, so I hope you still enjoy, and please review! Thanks!**

**Prove Yourself:**

The rain started. The sky was getting darker. I didn't care. I laid on the muddy floor feeling the rain drop on my face. My eyes were closed, my body dirty with mud all over. But I didn't care. For a few hours, I was just there, arguing with myself, debating to jump, not to jump, to do something out of character, or just go home. It seemed like I was finally seeing parts of my life crumble. Had I always been a fool? Always an idiot? My eyes opened.

'He embarrassed you. Beat you, and all for what? Nothing! He already had another.' A voice in my head was pissed. 'Prove to him... Prove to yourself... You're not weak.'

"How?" I got up from the muddy grass field I was laying in. My hair was wet and covered with mud, draping over my body.

'You know how. Grab your blades and do it!' I turned my head to a certain place, and nodded. I got up, grabbing the items I needed, and headed towards the one place I needed to prove myself...

(***)

"We haven't found her yet." Brianna was upset. "No one has found her. She's not at her house, the school, the neighborhood, the field, or the parks. Where can she be?"

"This would be so much easier if we could..." Kick began to reply.

"I know... But ever since I met her and Jackie, I haven't been able to read them, and neither have you. Or anyone else for that matter." She interrupted.

"I just don't get, why'd she ran away, and where can she be?" Kick looked at his sister.

"No idea..." She was just as confused as he was. Then his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" He put it on speaker.

"Hey Kick, it's Teena. Scarlet and I were wondering if you were doing a stunt right now?" Her voice was bubbly, but curious.

"No why?" He got a strange look.

"Oh... you're not... Scarlet he's not." She told her.

"Then who's at Dead Man's Drop?" They heard Scarlet ask.

"Might be another daredevil." Teena suggested.

"Wait, it's raining. Who would do a stunt from Dead Man's Drop when it's raining? That's beyond dangerous." Brianna explained.

"Yeah even I couldn't do one because the mud was too much." Kick added.

"Well someone's there." Scarlet said.

"Yeah, but they look rather small... and hey, it looks like a girl." Teena added. Brianna and Kick's eyes widened.

"We got to go!" They hung up, running towards the drop. They made it to the bottom. "Kendall!" They yelled.

"Brianna tell the others." Kick said, grabbing a piece of wood from one of the surrounding trees.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him, as she texted quickly.

"Going to get her before she gets hurt." He replied.

"Are you stupid? There's no way to get up there with all this mud. And you know damn well I'm not letting you run up there." She pointed at him.

"Then how else am I supposed to get up to her in time, because we have very slim options Bri." He shot back.

"You'll get us exposed! Just give me a minute to think." She fired back.

"Bri we might not have a minute!" He wanted to go get her quickly.

"Just... NO! Kendall!" She screamed, he turned around, his eyes widening. Jackie and Gunther were the first to get there.

"What's she doing?" Jackie was frightened. "She needs to back up off the ledge before it gives way!"

"How... " Gunther began to ask, then they all gasped.

"Kendall!" She jumped

**To be continued...**

L: WHAT!? REALLY! Are you trying to make me kill you? You literally just did the definition of a cliff hanger! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

M: Oh calm down... jeez... you act like you never read or seen a cliffy before...

L: Not one like that!

M: Well then you will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens.

L: WHERE IS THAT MOTHER FREAKIN' GUIDE BOOK...OR HOW DO I GET INTO YOUR HEAD!?

M: You cant...

L: I will find out these secrets, and you will not do this to me anymore!

M: Oh brother... anyway hope you enjoyed, please review! Please! And bye!

L: I'm going to straggle you!


	20. Shock Value

**Chapter 20! WOOOHOOOO! I never thought I make it this far, but here I am! Thanks to those who watch, review, fav, and read my story! I really appreciate it! It will be a rather long series with varied sizes of chapters because long chapters are boring and too many short chapters just make it longer... , but anyway, hopefully I keep you entertained and in love with my story...if you love it. Even if you like it, I hope you continue to! So onward to the story we go! **

**Shock Value:**

The rain was falling harder. The mud getting thicker. I looked at the ledge. I put on my skates, the wheels were mud resistant, best type. I rolled closer, though, not to close to the ledge. I closed my eyes, letting out a breath.

'You can do this.' The voice said. 'Prove this to yourself. You can do it!' I moved closer, almost off the ledge. I opened my eyes, my heart was pounding, but... I wanted this. I needed this. The world around me right now didn't matter, all that did was this.

'I believe in you, now prove... no show you're not weak.' I closed my eyes again, another deep breath. I smiled, and determination was in my mind. I jumped.

(***)

Kendall rolled down at fast speed. She did a few flips and twists. When she saw the sign, she hooked it perfectly, heading down the right path. She did more tricks and flips, using an old dead tree as a ramp. She finished with a triple back flip, skidding to a stop, spraying mud everywhere. She turned her head looking back to the ledge, a smile crossing her face.

'Told ya.' The voice was happy. Kendall laughed lightly. Then was frightened by someone tackling her to the ground into a tight hug.

"Are you crazy?!" Jackie hugged her tighter. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She scolded. Kendall was shocked.

"When did you get here?" She was still a bit frightened, then noticed Brianna, Kick, and Gunther, all had big eyes and were completely taken aback and in awe.

"You didn't hear us calling you? We were so worried! Why did you run away from the nurse's office? Why did you almost kill yourself? Do you know how dangerous that jump is? Especially when it's raining?" Jackie was very upset, tears filling her eyes. Kendall finally felt back to herself. She didn't want her friend crying, she didn't mean to worry her. She hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Jackie... I don't know what came over me." She hugged her friend tighter. "Please don't cry. This is all my fault."

"Kendall!" Jackie and her turned to see Kyle, Nicolette, the twins and Mouth coming up. They got up, Jackie still holding onto her.

"Kendall you were so awesome! I didn't know you could roller skate like that!" Kyle was freaking out.

"Here I thought you were in trouble, when really, you just pulled off one of the best stunts ever!" Nicolette was completely surprised.

"Where'd you learn to skate like that?" Mouth smiled.

"HOLD UP!" Brianna's voice shouted, scaring the hell out of everyone. "I know you're all excited she did this stunt, but my number one question is, why did you leave the nurse's office? And did you have a death wish?"

"Oh... I just needed to clear my head and...well um..." Kendall stuttered, feeling a bit scared of Brianna at the moment.

"Oh, so to clear your head, you decide to do one of the most dangerous stunts in the rain, on roller skates, to which my brother has never been able to pull off, because it's so dangerous?" She was pissed off. Kendall bit her lip, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Well...sort of... it was more of a test..." She tried to explain.

"Oh a test... What if you failed?!" Brianna was upset. "I've never once seen you skate with skill, and all of the sudden you think it's a good idea to do this? What if you couldn't hook the sign? What if the mud was too much? We're you even thinking that you could die?"

"Brianna!" Nicolette yelled." Calm down."

"Calm down!? We have been worried sick about her and the next thing we know is Scarlet and Teena telling us there's someone on Dead Man's Drop about to do a stunt. And it's Kendall. Not to mention it's pouring rain. What if she dies?!"

"I wouldn't have died." Kendall finally said. Everyone gave her a surprised look.

"And how do you know that?" Kick finally asked, and said something. However, he and Gunther were still in utter shock.

"Because... because I've done much more dangerous stuff then this." Brianna nearly fell over from shock, while the rest had wide eyes.

"What?" Nicolette began to smile. "So what secret life are you hiding?"

"None... I just found when you have roller skates and a few ramps, it's a great way to clear your mind... when you don't have music..." Kendall explained.

"So you're a daredevil?" Nicolette smirked.

"No... just someone who likes to skate." Kendall took off her skates, the wheels were completely clean.

"Why aren't the wheels dirty?" Jackie asked, finally letting her go, but staying close.

"Weather resistant wheels, fit for any terrain, especially mud." Brianna nearly fainted, again.

"You...you... I... you could have told me..." Brianna let out a breath. Kendall just smiled, then went to hug her. Everyone else laughed.

"Sorry for worrying you." She let go. "I didn't think you guys come looking for me."

"Are you kidding? We had to." The twins replied.

"Yeah we thought you do something stupid because of your PDA." Nicolette stated. Everyone gave her a strange look.

"That's never going to catch on!" Ramia shouted as she and Loraina came up.

"Yes it will... It means public display of aggression." Nicolette explained.

"You know that's kinda smart." Jackie said.

"Don't encourage her." Loraina shook her head.

"What would I have done?" Kendall asked.

"Well..." Brianna looked back at the ledge. "Something like this."

"Oh..."

"We understand why though." Nicolette added.

"What do you mean?" Kendall looked at her.

"It's okay, we know everything now." Jackie looked a bit sad. Kendall got a bit surprised.

"Everything?" Kendall glanced at them.

"Yeah, we know that blonde jackass has been hitting you for a while, but why didn't you come to us? We would have took care of him." Nicolette looked concerned. Kendall on the inside was a little relieved, they didn't know everything. She was about to respond, when her phone went off.

"One sec... hello?" she answered. "Yes. I'm okay... no, I don't know anything about that... okay... I'll be home in a bit." She hung up.

"Your dad?" Dante questioned. She nodded.

"Yeah I have to go home." Kendall replied.

"Well I'll go with you." Jackie grabbed her hand.

"But Jackie..." Kendall tried to protest.

"No buts about it, come on." Jackie wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. They began to walk back to their neighborhood.

"Something tells me, it's going to take a lot to separate Jackie from her now." Nicolette glanced at the others, they nodded.

"Well let's get out of this rain. We'll call you guys later." Loraina said. The twins, Ramia, Loraina, and Nicolette left, leaving Kyle, Mouth, Gunther, Brianna and Kick.

"At least we found her." Mouth smiled.

"Yeah thank goodness." Brianna replied. She glanced at Kyle. "What are you doing?"

"Just uploading Kendall's stunt. I bet she's going to be the number one video watched." He answered. "She was just amazingly awesome. And I loved the air she got."

"I'll say, it kept Gunther and Kick stunned for a while." Mouth laughed.

"I didn't even know she could roller skate." Brianna glanced at Kick.

"I remember we skated at the roller derby, but that was like six, seven years ago. And she could barely stay on her feet." Gunther finally spoke.

"You know I remember that..." Mouth added.

"Yeah you guys dressed up like girls." Brianna glanced at him, a sly smile on. He just looked away, wishing that didn't happen. Kick and Gunther ignored that comment.

"But I have to admit, she really did awesome on that stunt." Gunther was impressed.

"How do you think she did Kick?" Kyle questioned.

"He thought she was freaking awesome, and was mostly in shock." Brianna smiled at her brother.

"Will you stop that..." He looked at her.

"Is it not the truth" He had the sly smile again.

"Yeah she was great, okay." He rolled his eyes. Brianna just giggled. Kick knew she was better than great, but he admits it took him by surprise to see her do that. He was worried she might get hurt, but instead she did something even he hasn't done yet.

"Well I guess we should get home. My hair is getting ruined and now we at least know Jackie is with Kendall." Brianna started to walk, trying to get the mud out of her hair.

"Can I come over for a while?" Mouth asked, following her. The rest also followed.

"Sure." She replied. Gunther looked at his best friend, then forward and thought, 'hopefully you'll forgive me one day...'

**To be continued...**

L: Wow...uh... Brianna kinda blew a fuse there...

M: Wouldn't you?"

L : ...yeah true... at least Kendall didn't die

M: you really thought I do that?

L: I don't have a guide book, I'm unsure about everything with this damn story!

M: oh quit whining... just enjoy it and find out as you read along

L: ...no...

M: *sighs* fine... anyway hope you enjoyed, please review! Thanks!

B: Bye!


	21. I Admit It

**Well we have been quite adventure haven't we? Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and please review! Thank you! Onward towards victory!**

**I Admit It:**

I was leaning against a tree, just watching her. She must love the rain, for she didn't mind to be in it, like most girls. She was laying on the ground, looking completely relaxed in her black shorts and zip up light pink high-low tank. Her body was soaked from the rain, and I could see she was just wearing a bra under her shirt. Everything about her was tempting. Everything about her was beautiful.

"Enjoying the rain?" I asked. I think I startled her a bit. She opened her eyes quickly and looked at me. I smirked.

"It's peaceful." She answered, sitting up, I saw on arms all the cuts and bruises. My blood boiled to go beat the hell out of that cocky asshole. But I calmed myself. She got up and walked over. "So what are you doing out in the rain, kick?"

"I was looking for something, but saw you out here." I replied. She walked past me. So much of me wanted to grab her and kiss her, not ever wanting to let go. But I kept my control. I followed her.

"You lose something?" she asked as we walked back to our neighborhood.

"Just something from my board. I did a stunt a few days ago, and couldn't find it. I was hoping to find it before the rain started though." I explained. She laughed lightly.

"Something like this?" she tossed me a red wheel. I looked shocked for an instant, then raised an eyebrow towards her, an amused look on my face.

"How'd you find this?" I smirked. "And what were you planning to do with a skateboard wheel? You skateboard too now, Kendall?" she laughed.

"No. I found it by one of the trees and was going to give it to you or Gunther." She answered. "I'll stick to roller blades. It's easier."

"Right, speaking of which, when did you learn to o such stunts, let alone roller blade?" I saw her cheeks turn a bit red.

"Well... after our roller derby match, I thought it be a good idea to learn." She looked away, moving some hair behind her ear. I enjoyed seeing her react like this. She always looked cute. I kept my smirk.

"I see..." I nodded. We almost reached her house, until I got a few ideas. "Why don't you come over?" she looked at me a bit surprised. "Maybe we can hang out for a while." I grabbed her hand. Her cheeks went redder. She nodded and we walked to my house. We walked in, then the rain started to pour down. "Wow, made it just in time before the storm hit." I smiled. She looked out the front window.

"Lucky huh?" she added. I looked her up and down. She was soaked and a bit cold.

"Do you want me to get you a towel?" I asked. She glanced back at me.

"That might be a good idea. I don't want to get your floors all wet." She smiled. I nodded.

"I'll be right back," I turned around to head upstairs. "I think you have some clothes here from when you spent the night with Bri, or when she'd go to your place and bring home some of your clothes by mistake." I added. She laughed.

"I thought I was missing some shirts." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I grabbed some towels and headed towards Brianna's room. Finding her clothes was a bit difficult, seeing as my sister has a lot, but I did it. Suddenly a loud boom shook the house, along with a light flashing across the sky. The lights shut off, I walked back to the steps

"Kendall you okay?"

"Yeah, but the storm shut off the power. It's a bit dark down here." She replied

"There's a candle and some matches on the hall table. The matches are in the drawer." I heard her open the drawer. I walked down the stairs, seeing she lit the candle. An idea popped in the back of my mind. I walked closer to her.

"Thanks." She smiled. I nodded.

"You know, you're freezing cold..." I said, remembering when I held her hand. "I think I have a way to warm up... follow me." I took her and led her down the hallway. We changed a lot with the house, adding another floor, and more rooms. We walked past two doors until we hit a third, that was still kind of under the stairs, by a few steps.

"Your home has changed so much." She commented.

"Well when you've been in woodshop and construction for as long as I have been, and start to get famous, you find ways to make things, or the house, better." I replied, I opened the door and we entered into one of the huge bathrooms we built. All over the counter were candles. My mom was obsessed with them. I closed the door behind us, and took the one from her, lighting the candles, which gave the room some light to see, but not a lot, just enough for an ambiance. I put the towels and clothes on the counter.

"So... what's your idea to warm up?" her voice was quiet, and I could tell a little nervous. I looked at her.

"Well you're soaking wet..." I wanted to go kill him for this, "and have wounds all over. I think by taking a shower, should not only help warm you up, but also clean your wounds." I replied.

"Oh... so I'm taking the shower?" I thought she got a bit relieved, which was a little disappointing. Then I smirked.

"Unless you want a partner to go in with you." I could tell that not only did that take her by surprise, but she had a major blush. I walked closer. "What's the matter? Afraid something might happen?" I whispered in her ear. Her breathing was getting a little healthier.

"No..." She was blushing a lot now. I chuckled. I walked over to one of the cabinets by the counter, opening it and grabbing some first aid stuff.

"Well I guess that's good, because you might not like the sting from the medicine." I had hoped she knew it was a joke... somewhat. I turned towards her. She was facing the other way, and looking around. Was she really so nervous about what I said? Sometimes, I wish I could read her, but I think that's what draws me towards her more, is that I can't. I walked behind her. "Are you alright?" she nodded, her hand going up her arm. I glanced at us through the mirror. The candle light gave her skin an illuming glow, but it was surrounded by the darkness. I looked back at her, my hand picking up some of her waves. "Do you trust me?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Yes..." She breathed. I used both my hands and combed through her hair with my fingers. As wet as it was, it was still beautiful. I moved from her hair to her arms, tracing the cuts softly, so I wouldn't hurt her. I went to the front of her shirt and unzipped it, sliding it down her arms. My hands went back to her hair to part it in half, and put it in front of her. My fingers went down her back to her sides and up again, each time I could feel her breathing increase. I went up to her bra, and unhooked it, which caused her to gasp a little. I let my hands go up to the straps and just slide them down a little, but I knew she was still holding it in the front. I made her nervous, but she must have calmed herself down to let her hands drop. Her bra still held there, though. I moved my hands from her side to her stomach and up. I grabbed the piece of fabric, and pulled it down. I felt how fast her heart was, as my hands went back to her back. I kept moving my hands up and down her back, gently, until I went to the sides of the lining of her shorts. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know what kind of underwear she wore, but maybe that can be for later. I slipped my index and middle figures in the sides and started to slide them down. Once they were past her hips and ass, they just slipped off. I wasn't going to push it any farther. I glanced at the shower screen door. I went over to open it and turned the water on. The shower itself was huge like a room with showerheads all around and a 3x3x3 hot spring like built in tub. I then glanced back at her.

"Best you go in." I spoke. She nodded and went in. I looked at myself in the mirror, and took a small breath. I went back to the cabinet and was so happy my mom was weird with keeping our swimsuits in here. I got my swim trunks and took off my shirt and pants. Once the trunks were on, I walked in with the first aid stuff, shutting the screen behind me. Dad had built a weird circular cylinder like chair thing in the middle that was made of marble or something. It was about four feet high and looked like a park round picnic table, except it was just one whole piece and if you sat on the wider parts, or as we thought, chair parts, it would face the opposite direction then the "table" part. I put the medicine stuff on it, and glanced at her. In the shower, it was much, much darker. There was still some light, but not a lot. But I could still see her... I wanted her. Everything about her, drew me in. I walked over. "Are you warmer?" her hair was still, partially, in front of her, but a lot had gone back to being in the back. She looked at me, her arms covering herself.

"Much... thank you..." Her voice was soft, I could feel myself walking closer. "Kick..." She interrupted my thought.

"Yes?" I answered, as I put my hand on the wall.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys the other day... I just..." She began, looking away. "I just wanted to prove something to myself." I looked at her, and used my free hand to guide her to look at me.

"Don't be. You were amazing..." We were pretty close now, and she didn't stop it. Our lips met, and I let my hand go down her cheek to her neck, to her arm, to her hip, to her side, to her back. I wanted to feel her body all over again, and bring it closer. We had to part for air, or at least she did, and I knew exactly how I always felt for her. "Kendall... I love you..."

(***)

He woke up, hot, dazed, and confused. 'Damnit!' He brought both fists up to his forehead roughly. 'Another dream! Really?!' He looked around. It was almost 7 in the morning, but it was still dark due to the clouds. He sat up, both hands still holding his forehead. He took a deep breath. "Great..." He was amused with himself now. "I finally admit it..." He laid back down, hoping to still get a few more hours of sleep.

**To be continued...**

L: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOUR ASS BETTER RUN.

M: Uh oh... (o.o)...

M: okay im back... uh well I hoped u enjoyed

L: Like hell, you gave us Kindall again and gahh!

M: she's still pissed...

L: that's putting it lightly...

M: ummm... well uh...hope you liked... please review...and yeah...

L: You are so dead... bye


	22. Mama Buttowski

**Well I was brutally beat for the last chapter made... but I hope people liked it... anyway enjoy this one and please review. Thanks.**

**Mama Buttowski:**

It was Sunday night in the Buttowski household. They were eating dinner, their dad's favorite, meatloaf with mash potatoes, veggies, and a salad.

"So kids, how's Kendall doing?" Their mom asked in her sweet concerned tone.

"She's doing... better..." Brianna replied in a soft tone.

"That's good... how'd her family take it?" Honey wondered.

"Well her dad didn't know..." Brianna started.

"How could he have not known his own daughter had a jerk of a boyfriend and was in an abusive relationship?" Honey interrupted a bit upset. "At least he's home with his daughter." Kick and Brianna looked at each other. "He is at home with her right?"

"Well...no... he had work..." Brianna replied.

"What? Of all the times to be a workaholic... he couldn't take a few days to be with his daughter!?" Honey was upset now.

"Well mom, she said he had to work until this Tuesday." Brianna continued to answer.

"Tuesday?! Kick go get her! She should be with us, or a friend at least. Ugh, how could he care so little?!"

"Mom calm down..." Kick told her. "There was nothing she could do, besides, we've been with her this whole weekend, well...except today."

"Today?" she asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't home, but left a note on her door for us, saying not to worry, that she had something to do and she'll be back later." Brianna explained.

"Today's Sunday, isn't it?" Their mother kept questioning. They nodded. "You know, I've noticed for the past few Sundays, she had always left and gone somewhere."

"She has?" Kick had a curious look.

"Yes. I've seen her leave in the morning and be back by late night... I wonder where she goes." Their mom was curious.

"I didn't know she leaves a lot..." Brianna pondered.

"Yes, but I just hope she's okay." Their mom was still very concerned.

"Us too." Brianna replied. "Us too..."

"Is she worried about going back to school?" Their dad finally chimed in.

"Oh, I hope not. It was never her fault." Their mom was even more worried now.

"She shouldn't have anything to worry about. Our group is the only one who knows and we're keeping it between us." Brianna informed.

"Oh thank heavens." Honey was relieved.

"At least she won't be with that... what's a good word to use for him?" Harold began.

"There are no good words for that..." Kick bitterly stated.

"Kick no language at the table." Honey eyed him. "No matter how much it's true." She had a sly smile.

"So Kendall has nothing to worry about?" their dad asked, putting his silver wear on his plate.

"Nope, and we will be there for her, if Ronaldo or his science partner try to do anything." Brianna answered.

"Well good... I'm going to start cleaning up." Honey was relieved as she picked up the dishes and silver wear, and headed towards the kitchen. Their dad went upstairs to the third floor, probably to his 'man cave,' they built, to watch T.V., or something, leaving the teens alone.

(**)

"Kick..." Brianna began

"I know what you're going to say Brianna." He glanced at her. She let out a sigh.

"Looks like we both have to stop doing that... But for Kendall's sake, don't start anything with him." She replied.

"Not like he doesn't deserve a good beating." He folded his arms. "You shouldn't have stopped me from at least giving him a few broken bones or something."

"Kick..."

"Brianna you were thinking the same thing, except you wanted to be the first to beat him, along with Nicolette, Loraina and/or Ramia." He interrupted. "If he even shows his face around our group..."

"Kick please. I know what I thought, and what they thought... trust me they were very loud... But for Kendall's sake, I'm asking you to control yourself and not fight him... I already talked to the others, Nicolette being the hardest, but they will control themselves... all that is left is..." She started to explain

"Me..." He interrupted again. She nodded. He let out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm serious about him going near her... I will beat him." He was serious. Brianna had a smirk.

"Funny, Nicolette said the same thing, but I don't think he'll come around. His pride is too wounded right now, plus with his secret being exposed, and having us on Kendall's side, he won't go near her." Brianna replied. "That would be the stupidest thing to do."

"Hmmm..." Kick nodded. "Still can't believe all those names he called her." His fist clenching, remembering what Gunther showed him and the group, which only made Kendall sick to her stomach. Jackie was there for her, when she ran from the couch to the downstairs bathroom, and even Brianna went to go check on her. She thankfully didn't hear all of the recordings, but the rest did, and it only pissed Kick off more to hear that jackass refer to her as worthless, weak, and practically nothing. Kick even thought a few times Nicolette, Loraina, and Ramia were going to run out of the house, find Ronaldo, and beat him up just for calling her those names, then kill him later for cheating and beating her. The pictures weren't bad, just the two of them kissing and having make out sessions in the science lab. It was the recordings that made you sick to your stomach, or in their case, want to go beat up the jerk for all he said, even what she said, and practically all the explicitness you heard. Just recalling it made Kick's blood boil again.

"Kick, we told you it would make it worse." Brianna interrupted his thoughts.

"That's still not the point... just calling her that, she's not worthless, and to think he tried to pressure..." Kick trailed off, still pissed but trying to calm himself.

"I know. It's disgusting, but just be thankful they didn't, and they're broken up now. We can move on from this mess." Brianna softly smiled. "Hey think, thanks to Kyle and his friend, we got there just in time."

"Yeah I know." Kick got a small smile, and chuckle.

"Also... whether you want to hear it or not, you should forgive Gunther." Brianna placed a hand on his shoulder. "The others did, and I know you forgave me... but you should really forgive him. He was just thinking of her, and you know that." She walked away. "Night Kick."

"Night. Love ya." She looked back and smiled.

"Love ya too." She headed up the stairs. Kick took a deep breath. He got up and headed to his room to also get some sleep.

**To be continued...**

M: another chapter done.

L: You're just lucky I didn't kill you...

M: you're still mad about the last chapter?

L: Yes! How dare you tease us!

M: Imma writer what did you expect?

L: ... whatever...

M: *sighs* anyway... uh this was a more quieter chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

B: bye


	23. Back to Normalcy ,and, Soccer and Teams

**So I hope people are enjoying my story... um not much to update, but please review, and to the story we go! **

**Back to Normalcy:**

The four were in their seats for class. It hadn't started yet, kids were still starting to come in, but Mouth, Nicolette, and Kyle were already there as well. Kick couldn't help but look at Kendall. It wasn't warm that much outside, in fact it was overcast, but still hot...or humid out so she was wearing a long sleeve high-low light pink top, with some black shorts, and her wedged flip flops. Her hair was down, and for the first time, he noticed the make- up, or concealer make- up that is. She used it so well that if unless you knew she had a bruise on her cheek, her skin was flawless. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not ever noticing before. She was supposed to be his friend, and he couldn't tell when she wore concealer make-up. The only happy thought was, Brianna was right. We're on her side and this whole thing is over.

"So are you excited about Homecoming?" Jackie asked.

"The football team has been practicing a lot." Gunther replied. "But yeah, should be an exciting year."

"Yeah we have, and will." Kick agreed.

"Well I know today they are going to announce the names of the eight homecoming princesses during fourth period." Kendall informed

"Bet you'll be in it." Jackie smiled. Kendall blushed.

"I doubt it..." she said glancing away. More students came in, including Loraina, the twins, Teena, Scarlet, Ramia, then he came in with his science partner and crew of geeks. Kick, Loraina, the twins, Nicolette, and Gunther couldn't help but glare. Jackie kept a conversation with Kendall, so she wouldn't notice, but Ronaldo noticed her. His glare went from them to her. But he and Debbie kept walking to their seats. As they took a seat, the twins did their best to try and ignore him. Mrs. Fitzpatrick began class when everyone was seated.

"Alright class I want to remind you this Wednesday you have a test. So tomorrow is a study day and today you're taking notes..." Some students groaned. "Mmm-hmmm, let's begin. When you have an equation like..." She began to write on both the chalk and whiteboards different equations.

(***)

"Man was it just me, or were all the teachers in sync today, thinking it's best to start the week off with lectures and work." Nicolette complained, sprawling on the grass. Kendall giggled.

"I'll say, I'm getting tired of lecture days..." Ramia added, also laying down.

"Better not be another week of them." Loraina grunted. Brianna just laughed.

"Anyway, Congrats Nicolette on making homecoming princess." Jackie smiled.

"I know that is so exciting." Brianna added.

"Aww thanks. I didn't even know I was going to be on the court or anything. It was a real shock." She thanked.

"Yeah, plus we know you're going to win." Loraina smiled.

"Oh don't say that. I'm against Teena and Scarlet, one of them is going to win." Nicolette replied.

"I just can't believe spirit week is next week." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah time is going a bit fast, but all this work... ugh." Ramia complained still.

"So what color dress are you thinking about wearing Nicolette?" Jackie asked.

"Hmmm... either a peachy orange or a greenish turquoise." She pondered.

"Those colors sound pretty, plus I think they match you perfectly." Brianna smiled. The girls laughed.

"Now all I need to do is find me an escort and dress, and I'll be set." Nicolette smiled.

"You can take Daniel..." Brianna suggested.

"Ugh... no, been there, done that... besides, me and him don't really see eye to eye."

"Well how about Casey? He's in dance with you guys." Kendall brought up.

"No, please he's..." Nicolette didn't want to bring up whose friend he was, thinking it might hurt Kendall. "He's not an option." She finally said.

"What about Luigi or Jake?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm... no, Luigi has a girlfriend and Jake is a friend. I mean a good friend, which would be okay, but he likes a girl so..." Nicolette shrugged

"Girl code." All the girls replied.

"Girl code?" The boys were confused.

"Yeah, girl code." Loraina answered

"When you know your friend, whether boy or girl, has a crush, you need to help them." Brianna mentioned.

"Even if that means doing nothing at all, to getting involved in the most ridiculous things." Jackie added.

"You do it, just to help them. So if Jake has a crush on a girl, it means Nicolette needs to find someone else to go to the game with." Kendall continued.

"Girl code is girl code. Just like you guys have your guy code." Ramia finished.

"I see..." Gunther said.

"So, then who will you bring?" Mouth asked.

"I'm sure I'll find a guy friend, that won't mind wearing a tux for half time during the homecoming game, to be my escort." She replied.

"Umm Nicki... I thought we're your only guy friends?" Mouth questioned.

"Chris?!" Brianna gave him a look.

"No! I have a few others from dance class, not just you guys." She also looked. The two kind of terrified him to which he cowered behind Gunther again. Everyone Laughed.

"Hey, a thought just occurred, why not ask one of the new English students?" Kendall looked at Nicolette.

"Oh no. Not André. I already have been trying to find a way to ask him out for weeks, so he is off limits." Ramia pointed.

"You're still on that plan?" Brianna and Loraina asked, while Jackie just giggled. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Yes. I will have a date with that hottie, if it's the last thing I do here." She answered.

"Oh joy... here she goes again." Nicolette rolled her eyes.

"His accent is to die for, not to mention those muscles, and his eyes... oooo!" She was star struck. "Mama like... mama likes."

"Wow Ramia. All it takes is an accent to get you star struck?" Kick chuckled.

"Oh no, it's more than that accent. He's nice, smart, athletic, the accent is just a bonus feature." She corrected.

"Thanks Kendall, now you got her started." Nicolette grunted. They laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was so... well she had such a crush on the new student." Kendall apologized while giggling.

"Well it's just great to have you back." Jackie smiled brightly. "So now you know not to bring up a certain someone around her." They all laughed.

"Trust me, it's great to be hanging out with you guys again." Kendall also smiled.

"Hey what do you guys think we're going to do today in P.E?" Eli asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah seeing as it's overcast what will we do?" Dante wondered.

"I'm sure coach Warren has something good planned." Mouth said, sitting back on his hands.

"Knowing Kick, he just wants to play dodgeball." Brianna stated.

"What it's fun, and I always win." He defended himself.

"Though last time we played was on teams, and our team still won thanks to who?" Loraina asked, eyeing Kick.

"Loraina." Kendall flushed a bit.

"Well she has a point." Brianna agreed, smiling.

"It was the team that won, not one person." Kendall tried to keep from going red.

"Yeah, but pretty much, that day you won it for the team." Nicolette eyed, with a smile. "I mean you dodged amazingly, saved Kick from getting hit, and well won the game."

"Yep, their right, you did win it." Jackie giggled.

"Don't you agree Kick?" Brianna eyed her brother, a smirk on her face.

"We all won it, can't we just agree to that, seeing as we were a team." Kendall knew she was a bit red, but smiled.

"Ugh, fine... for your humbleness we'll say that, but you were like the M.V.P during the game." Nicolette pointed at her with a smile. They laughed. The bell rang, and they went to their nest class, cooking. Which killed Nicolette because it was writing down recipes they were going to do for their next unit, which was going to last the next three in half to four weeks. Luckily for her, today was the only day for writing, and the rest of the days would be cooking days.

(***)

**Soccer and Teams:**

It was finally the last class of the day, P.E. For the past few weeks they had been doing a switch between basketball and volleyball, along with getting the new students situated with lockers and P.E. clothes. They got ready and were out in one of the fields after stretching.

"Alright class for the next three weeks, we are going to be playing soccer, both out here on the soccer field and when it's raining, in the gym." She said holding up a soccer ball. Some kids cheered, a few groaned.

"Aww coach Warren, do we have to play soccer?! It's all muddy out here..." Penelope Patterson complained. Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Get used to it, Kick, Ronaldo you're captains. These teams will be your permanent teams for the unit." Coach replied. The boys glared at each other. "Call five names, Kick you first."

"Gunther, Jackie, Brianna, Kendall, and Nicolette." He said still glaring at the blonde, Ronaldo got a smug smile and shrugged.

"Gordie, the Dipazzi twins, Casey, and Debbie." He folded his arms.

"Loraina, Ramia, Eli, Dante, and Mouth."

"Daniel, Javier, Clara, Myra, and Terrance."

"Scarlet, Teena, Kyle, Tanya, and Tyrone."

"Penelope, Emo Kid, Abbie, Ira, and Sally. You can have Jake, André, and Tess." Ronaldo was being cocky. He walked away. The teams huddled.

"Okay is it just me, or is that geek really annoying?" Tess said in her beautiful accent.

"Oh trust us, we agree." Brianna agreed, irritated.

"So what's the plan?" André asked. Ramia bit her lip trying to stop from having a fan girl moment.

"Play soccer, and score as many goals as possible." Kick replied. They all nodded.

"Alright class ready..." Coach Warren had the ball, as everyone was positioned. Eli was goalie on Kick's team, and Terrance on Ronaldo's. She blew the whistle, throwing the ball. Kick, Gunther, André, Ronaldo, Mouth, and Gordie went for it, kicking it around. Scarlet got in while Ira, Sally, Penelope, and Teena screamed when it came near them.

"Teena it's just a ball." Brianna patted her on the back.

"I'm not the best at sports." She replied.

"Nope that's my department, and I have an idea..." Ramia said, with a sly smile.

"Ramia..." Brianna looked at her, then smirked. "Do it."

"Oh you know I will." She replied.

"Jackie!" Kendall called, she was open. Jackie kicked the ball to her, to which she had an opening and kicked the ball into the goal.

"Woo! Kendal!" Brianna cheered. Debbie glared as she got the ball back to her feet, a thought and smirk coming to her, as they proceed the game. So far Kick's team was winning. Kendall, Scarlet, André, Tess, Mouth, Gunther, Kick, Ramia, Brianna, even Jackie scored goals. Whereas only Ronaldo, Clara, Debbie, Myra, Gordie, and the Dipazzi twins were scoring on their team. Ronaldo didn't like the fact he was losing. The goalies switched out, Casey switched with Terrance, and Kyle with Eli. The game continued.

"Ramia what happened to...?" Brianna began to ask.

"I'm trying but he keeps moving, not to mention his lil science skank won't leave his side either." She answered.

"Kendall look out!" Kyle called, the soccer ball coming right at her head, when she turned to ask Jackie something. She glanced from the corner of her eye, and with a sudden instinct, flipped to kick the ball, which surprised everyone. It hit Ronaldo, with great speed, in the lower regions, and she landed on her feet.

"Ronaldo!" Debbie ran over to check on him. Brianna, Loraina, Nicolette, and Ramia burst out laughing, holding their stomachs.

"You know I'm not gonna lie, that was an awesome kick." Kick smirked at Kendall. Walking over to her. Jackie hugged her, giggling.

"Yeah that was. Where'd that come from?" She asked.

"Who cares where it came from, it was funny as hell!" Gunther wiped a tear, also walking over.

"We agree!" The four girls were still laughing.

"Let me guess, another on the whim?" Kick asked Kendall, who had been silent.

"Oh no, I was hoping for a goal... but I think I'll take this..." She had a small smile. Kick smiled.

"Oh I would definitely take this, because a goal is one point, whereas that..." He pointed at a still kneeling Ronaldo, "Is worth ten."

"It's actually worth so much more." She whispered, which they still heard.

"Nice move." Tess came up.

"Uh thanks." Kendall thanked her.

"That annoying jerk finally gets something he deserves." She walked away to laugh about it.

"That was a foul move!" Debbie yelled coming up. "You did that on purpose."

"Oh right, she just happened to kick a ball that was coming for her head at that jerks balls." Gunther folded his arms.

"I think what was on purpose was you high kicking the ball when she had her back turned but your plan didn't really go the way you wanted it to." Brianna came up, with the girls behind her.

"That's ridiculous. I didn't do anything." Debbie glared.

"Oh really, that's not what I saw." Ramia also glared.

"I was trying to make a goal. We're playing soccer, not revenge tactics here Ramia." Debbie shot back.

"That's some kick then, seeing as the goal isn't even over here." Tess entered the conversation, a hand on her hip, walking back over.

"Yeah it's over there." Nicolette pointed. Eli quickly grabbed her other arm to hold her back from getting into a fight with Debbie.

"You should stay out of this Tess." Debbie glared at her. "This has nothing to do with you."

"No, but seeing as you bring my cousin and twin into all of your business, love to spread gossip, I prefer to be on this side." This surprised Kick's group. Debbie only got even more pissed. "So why don't you and your jackass of a boy toy, go to the nurse's before this group rightfully beats his ass and yours." Debbie was beyond pissed, and walked away.

"Okay your accent made what you said so much better." Brianna had to admit.

"Oh thank you, but it's all true. Everyone knows those two are a couple now, and well..." She glanced at Kendall.

"He cheated on me." She looked away. "Making me the big idiot for not ever noticing."

"Kendall you're not an idiot." Jackie looked at her.

"Yeah the only idiots here, are those two asses." Nicolette glared at them. "Man Eli, why do you hold me back, she deserves a beat down."

"Because you'll get in trouble. The teacher is right there." He answered.

"And I care?"

"Nicolette." Brianna glanced at her. "Anyway, Kendall you're not an idiot, because he lied to you and everyone." She reassured her.

"Besides the only real idiot is him for cheating on you, seeing as you clearly are the more beautiful one. I mean comparing you to that," Tess added, looking from Debbie to Kendall. "Yeah, he as you Americans say, is clearly not the brightest tool in the shed."

"Uh its sharpest tool on the box, but you're still correct." Loraina corrected, but agreed.

"I mean are we even sure he's even an honor student, with the stupid choice he made? I mean seriously? That," Tess pointed at Debbie. "To your gorgeous self... don't take this offensively, or any other way, but if I was a guy, I would not cheat on you, with that. That's just stupid and downright not thinking with any body part, for that matter." Everyone laughed, even Kendall got a smile, and small laugh. "Good I was hoping to make you feel better." Tess smiled.

"I like you, you are funny and just cool." Nicolette grinned.

"Not to mention I like the fact you're on our side, but why?" Loraina asked.

"Because I didn't buy the stuff she was spreading all throughout lunch." Tess answered. Kendall looked at her, a little concerned.

"Can I ask what she was saying?" Kendall glanced at her.

"Lies, most commonly about her being better than you, how you were a horrible girlfriend to that jerk, and how he is such an amazing, and the best, boyfriend. It's all bloody garbage." Tess replied.

"Ugh. That would make me sick just listening." Ramia said, holding her stomach.

"When I first saw Kendall, and after hearing all of this, I knew it had to be lies, not that my cousin or sister would mind. But I was glad to be on your team and not his." Tess admitted.

"You know I really like you." Brianna also agreed. Tess laughed.

"Well at least you have two Brits on your side." She giggled.

"Two?" Gunther asked.

"André doesn't believe any of the lies they're spilling either. So you have both of us on your side." Tess pointed at André. Ramia smiled, biting her lip, Brianna face palmed.

"Don't start." Loraina whispered to Ramia.

"I won't... I'm in control... but very happy." She kept her grin.

"Is that the only thing that was being said?" Kendall questioned.

"Yes. Pretty much. It was all rather disgusting, glad you weren't there." Tess looked back. "Why?"

"Just wanting to know." They heard some talking and glanced over, seeing Ronaldo was finally on his feet. The coach blew her whistle, finally ending the game.

"Okay class go get changed and head home." She stated. Ronaldo and Debbie walked by.

"Nice try trying to get Revenge Kendall." Debbie smirked. Eli quickly grabbed Nicolette's wrist again, holding her back.

"She wasn't the one trying to get revenge Debbie, you were." Brianna glared.

"Again, ridiculous." Debbie replied.

"Right seeing as Kendall was nowhere near the goal or vice versa." Jackie defended.

"It's funny, they're all quick to defend you, yet you still can't defend yourself." Ronaldo chuckled. "It's pretty pathetic and weak Kendall." Brianna quickly put her arm out to stop Kick.

"Kick." She whispered harshly, he was glaring at the blonde ass.

"Weren't you just kneeling for over five minutes?" Kendall asked, surprising them. "Because of a kick I made?" this pissed him off, and he stepped a bit closer.

"A lucky kick, nothing special, kind of like you. Not much to it." Ronaldo's smug look was back. Brianna kept kick back, and the twins had Loraina and Nicolette.

"Oh no, that kick was all skill, something you'll never have." She smiled. He got even more pissed, his fists tightening by his sides, like he was about to hit her. Then the coach blew her whistle.

"Hey! Break it up! I thought I told you guys to head to the locker rooms and then go home!" She repeated.

"Sorry coach, well get right on that." Mouth apologized. Ronaldo and Debbie just glare before they walked away.

"Oh I swear that motherf..." Nicolette began before Eli covered her mouth, and she was jumping up and down still making a bunch a noise and looking beyond pissed.

"I don't think we want to hear what she's saying." Eli commented.

"No, you did the right thing." Brianna agreed. Dante gave Eli a look, then rolled his eyes.

"She never was the cleanest mouth." Loraina said.

"I see." Tess glanced. "And she's swears often?"

"No just when she's beyond piss, and wants to beat up people, or in this case those asses." Kick replied.

"Ah." Tess nodded. Nicolette finally stopped jumping up and down, she let out a huff.

"You good now?" Eli asked, unsure if he should let her go.

"Yeah I'm fine just let me go." She said through his hand, sounding like a bunch of mumbles. He let go. She let out a breath. "Next time I see those weasels I swear err!"

"Come on let's just go." Ramia told her.

"Nice come back by the way." Tess complimented Kendall.

"Oh thanks..." Kendall glanced at her as the group walked back. But she knew he would have come up with a better come back. After changing they headed home.

**To be continued..**.

L: Well that was a long chapter...u know I was chanting "Fight fight fight..."

M: You would...

L: When does Kick just kick his ass? Hell when does Nicolette kick Debbie's ass? I need some ass kicking here!

M: trust me when I say I plan to do that

L: better not be in dream form...or I will hurt you

M: Ah uh! Can't do it! Remember what TheExtremeGuy said?

L: yeah remind me to curse him.

M: whatever... shout out to TheExtremeGuy for being an awesome fan and cool friend!

L: Yeah, anyway thanks, please review, and hoped you guys liked!

B: bye!


	24. Forgiveness

**So shout out to an awesome person and fan named TheExtremeGuy! You rock and I'm so happy you love my story, I think I do more shout outs to fans and stuff, so thanks all for enjoying my story! More is definitely to come!**

**Forgiveness:**

Kick was in his room later that night. He let out a sigh and knew he needed to do something. He grabbed his phone and texted someone. Within a matter of a minute, someone was at his window, a familiar blonde Viking, who came in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Gunther looked at his friend. Kick sat at the side of his bed and folded his hands on his knees.

"Look Gunther..." Kick began, "I know what you did was the best for her, but..." He let out a sigh, "I still wish you would have told me." Gunther looked down. "I could have helped you... But..." Gunther glanced at him. "You did it all for her... and I can't be mad at you for that. You had her best interest in heart and I really appreciate that." Kick glanced at him. "Gunther... I... I forgive you for everything, and I'm sorry for yelling and overreacting at you."

"Don't be, and you had every right to be upset... I knew you be mad when you found out." Gunther replied. "But thank you, and I'm just glad she's safe and no longer going to be hurt or cheated on by him. To be honest I didn't know about..."

"I know, it's okay, but let's just be honest from now on okay?" Kick said, standing up.

"Okay, but Kendall isn't ever going to date that ass again, so we're good there. And we're bros so we tell each other things normally." Gunther chuckled.

"So true." They patted each other on the back. "Well, probably should go down stairs, wanna come?"

"Sure." They headed downstairs. "Got any new stunts planned?" Gunther asked.

"Oh yeah, I have quite a few that we could think of doing." Kick replied. "But also I have a few other ideas that I want to run by you." He smirked, they sat on the couch.

"What kind of ideas?" Gunther raised an eyebrow.

"Fun ones."

**To be continued...**

L: That was so beautiful...

M: Are you...crying... why are you crying?

L: Kick and Gunther are just amazing friends... it's just so beautiful.

M: ...O.O... you are seriously crying over a bromance? Okay...

L: don't judge me...

M: Wow... are you PMSing?

L: yes...this story is just so beautiful...

M: Okay... (-_-'') anyway uh... hoped you liked... she's crying on my shoulder... please review and yeah... Bye.

L: It's so beautiful!

M: You've said that several times! Go take a nap or something... jeez...


	25. Math test and Escorts

**WOOHOOO! I have gotten over 2,000 views on my story! I am so happy! Thanks to all the people who read my story! I'm glad you guys like/love it, I hope to keep making it interesting! And sorry for being gone for so long, but I am back! So no more hiatus, well until need be, but please enjoy my stories! Thank you!**

**Math test**_ (beware you are about to be educated a bit)_**:**

It was first period, and it was test day. Tuesday had been an easy day. It went rather similar to Monday, just less drama, except for P.E. which had a good soccer game, seeing as a few kids were absent. They went to Ronaldo's team, which were Howie, Zach, Ian, Martin and Lana, while only Juliet went to Kick's team. Now Ronaldo's team had one more player, but Kick's team won, again.

However, now it was test day, and thankfully it was a group test, so Kick and Gunther could get help from both Jackie and Kendall.

"How in the world do they expect us to know any of this stuff?" Gunther asked confused.

"No idea..." Kick also was confused by the questions on his laptop. "How in the world do you find the angles of a triangle if you only are given one and then have to also find x of the side of the triangle?"

"Wow you two really have not paid attention, have you?" Kendall questioned.

"What were you guys doing yesterday?" Jackie looked at them.

"Uhhh..." Both boys looked at each other and knew if they told them they couldn't pay attention really because them, Mouth, and the twins were having a glare down with Ronaldo and his little geek friends, and girl, they not only might get in trouble, but it could also bring up bad memories for Kendall. "Thinking of stunts." They replied. Jackie giggled.

"Really?" Kendall shook her head. "This test counts for 15% of your grade before the quarter ends next week. You guys could have at least paid attention a little."

"Sorry we were just preoccupied." Gunther apologized.

"Well what do you guys need help on?" Jackie asked

"All of it." They answered. The girls giggled.

"Well for the first ten problems, I can easily help you." Kendall smiled.

"So what do we do?" Kick asked.

"Use SohCahToa." She replied. The boys looked even more confused.

"I'm sorry what?" Kick questioned.

"SohCahToa, sine, cosine, and tangent. It's how you find the angles of the triangle by using the two sides of the triangle you were given." She explained.

"Uh huh... and just how do we do that?" Gunther glanced.

"Well first you're going to use your calculator, put in tang, then put the opposite side over the adjacent side, and that will give you the degree of this angle." Kendall explained and pointed out.

"Oh and then because you have two angles, you can add them together and subtract the number from 180, to get the third angle." Gunther got a lightbulb.

"Exactly, then to find the third side just do a² + b²= c² which c² would equal the hypotenuse." Jackie smiled.

"Wow that's easier than it looks." Kick said filling out the questions.

"It's not hard, if you know how to do it." Kendall added.

"It's a good thing we have you girls on in our group, or we would have failed." Gunther stated. The girls laughed.

"That is so true." Kick agreed.

"For the last parts, just do proportions. Surely you guys can do that right?" Kendall asked, finished with her test, helping Jackie on her last two questions.

"Yeah I get those... sort of.." Gunther replied.

"Just make them into ratios that look like fractions, and multiply this top with that bottom, and this bottom with that top, then set them equal to each other, and divide by the number without x, to find x." Jackie showed.

"Wow this really is a lot easier than we thought." Gunther said, and Kick was shocked. The boys finished their tests. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Both girls smiled.

"What are friends for?" Jackie giggled.

"Hopefully Nicolette and the others are having it just as easy." Kendall looked over.

"I'm sure they are." Gunther replied. They closed their laptops and Gunther collected their scratch papers to turn into Mrs. Fitzpatrick. A bit later the bell rang and they were on their way to their next class.

**Escorts**

"Man I almost thought we weren't going to pass that test." Eli sighed.

"Why? It wasn't that hard..." Ramia asked, as they all sat in their spot during lunch.

"Yeah it was really easy, and I hate math." Nicolette added.

"Well you had Loraina, Ramia, and Mouth, who are smart in math. I had second guess Lucy over here." Eli replied, pointing towards his brother.

"Hey! At least I got us a good score." Dante gave him a look.

"Yeah after second guessing all of your answers, then changing them, like four times, to only go back to your original answer." Eli countered.

"Why'd you second guess your answers?" Nicolette asked.

"Because they didn't seem right, and because he answered them." Dante pointed back at Eli.

"At least the ones I answered were correct." Eli looked at Dante.

"Wait, so what'd you guys get on the test?" Loraina halted the fight.

"17 out of 20." They replied simultaneously.

"That's a B." Nicolette was shocked.

"Would have been an A, if not for him." Dante looked at Eli.

"Me, you mean you." Eli countered.

"Okay boys calm down." Brianna finally came into the conversation.

"Yeah you guys passed. That's all that matters." Ramia added.

"Their right." Gunther agreed.

"Fine..." Both boys huffed. Loraina laughed.

"And that's my Dante." She giggled.

"What you get Nicolette?" Kick asked.

"We got 18 of 20 right. There were two proportion problems we had trouble with." She replied.

"Bet I can guess what you two got." Mouth pointed at Kick and Gunther.

"Knowing those two less than ten." Brianna laughed, Kick glared.

"No. we got 100%." Kick gave her a look.

"That's only cause you had Kendall and Jackie in your group." Loraina countered.

"She has a point." Gunther agreed.

"You probably would have failed without them." Ramia pointed out. Jackie and Kendall looked at each other, laughing.

"Yep, it's true." Brianna laughed.

"Well, well, well, what so happens to be true?" Scarlet and Teena came up to the group.

"Hey Scarlet, hey Teena." Nicolette greeted.

"Hey!" Both smiled.

"We're just talking about the math test we had." Kendall stated.

"Oh that test was no big deal. I thought it was going to be hard, but it was pretty easy." Teena smiled.

"That's good, what you guys got on it?" Jackie asked

"16." Teena replied. They sat down.

"Teena!" They heard someone yell.

"Oh no..." Teena face palmed.

"Gordie won't stop following you will he?" Jackie questioned, glancing over at the major fan.

"That would be an understatement." Scarlet stated.

"Is he that bad?" Kendall wondered.

"Yes! He won't leave me alone." Teena replied. "All he does is look at me in class, stalk me through the halls, and try to be as close to me as possible."

"Not to mention he wants to ask her to be her escort to the homecoming game." Scarlet added.

"Wait he hasn't asked you yet?" Loraina was shocked.

"No I keep avoiding him every time he says 'Teena can I ask...' normally I walk away because Scarlet saves me." Teena continued.

"Wait, why haven't you asked anybody yet?" Ramia questioned.

"Yeah wouldn't that that get him off your back a bit if you already had a date/escort?" Kendall added

"I would love too, but I'm not going to be cruel to some of my guy fans." Teena stated. "It be bad for them to have to deal with that internet jerk and his goons. Any guy I ask would be tortured or something." She folded her arms.

"I guess there is a point to that, seeing as Gordie is so popular with the bad group and has some stature in this school." Nicolette concluded. "Most guys would be afraid to go up against him, the Dipazzi twins, and their group."

"Ha theirs a laugh." Gunther laughed.

"Yeah. We're not scared of them." Kick added.

"You guys are the only ones." Brianna informed.

"Hey I'm not scared of them." Mouth stated.

"Yes, but you're scared of us when we talk simultaneously." Nicolette pointed out.

"That was one time, but Gordie and his goons don't scare me." Mouth retorted.

"Yeah they ain't that scary." Eli added.

"More or less pathetic if you ask me." Dante continued.

"Well if you guys think about, you're the only ones able to match up to that idiot." Brianna stated.

"She's right." Jackie agreed.

"So wait, you guys are the only ones that don't care and can match up to that weird loser?" Teena asked.

"Yep." All the boys said.

"Well then can I ask a favor Kick?" Scarlet smiled.

"Sure, what?" Kick replied, though Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Mind being my escort to the game? Seeing as I'm kinda in the same boat as Teena." She asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Us daredevils have to have each other's backs right." He smirked.

"Yep. Thanks." Scarlet smiled.

"Wait! I need a date... Who's going to take..." Teena panicked, before stopping, her eyes widening. "Gunther! You have to be my date!" She held his hands, looking at him. "If you're not, I'm going to be forced to go with that idiot over there." This shocked Gunther. Brianna smacked Teena on the head. "Hey!" Teena rubbed her head.

"Don't hey me. Don't just ask Gunther that question... or more less demand it, in front of us, especially his..." Brianna looked around, and whispered harshly this part, "...girlfriend." She pointed at Jackie. Teena looked at Jackie, then grabbed her hands.

"Oh Jackie please let him be my escort for one night. I need your permission." Teena pleaded on her knees, looking at her.

"Ahh well..." Jackie glanced at Gunther.

"It's up to you." He smiled. She sighed, then smiled.

"Go ahead Teena, you need a date and Gunther is one of the strongest to go with." She replied with a laugh.

"You positive Jackie?" Gunther asked.

"Of course. I'm her friend, and Gordie is the last person she should go with." Jackie replied.

"Okay then." Gunther nodded.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Teena hugged Jackie. "Imma buy you new shoes, no some new outfits, oh I'm just taking you on a shopping spree!" Teena was overjoyed, hugging her tightly.

"Teena don't smother her... calm down." Brianna warned.

"Sorry I'm just happy." Teena let go.

"We can tell." Nicolette laughed.

"Hey have you found a date yet?" Teena asked glancing at Nicolette.

"Yeah you're part of the homecoming court, who's your date?" Scarlet added

"I haven't found one yet." Nicolette answered. "It's a bit harder than I thought."

"Why?" Kendall questioned. "There are plenty of guys who like you."

"Yeah a date should be easy for you." Jackie mentioned.

"Yeah but I don't like them." Nicolette explained. "I want to at least like the guy I go with, whether he's a friend or potential bf."

"Well then here's the question you have to answer, who do you like currently?" Loraina pointed out.

"Yeah or who is a cool enough friend to go with you as your escort?" Scarlet added.

"Those are good questions... I don't know..." Nicolette began to think.

"Well what are you guys up to?" Tess along with André came up to the group.

"Hey Tess." Brianna greeted.

"Come sit with us." Jackie added.

"Oh thank you." Tess said, sitting next to Brianna.

"Seems like you guys are having a relaxing time." André stated.

"Yeah what were you guys talking about?" Tess continued.

"About homecoming." Jackie answered.

"Oh yes, that's next week right?" Tess asked.

"Yep, Friday, and we're talking about whose going with who." Loraina replied.

"Hey wasn't your sister chosen as a homecoming princess as well?" Kendall glanced at Tess.

"Yeah... she's going with our cousin Terrance." Tess began, "But you three were also chosen plus that one girl you guys hang out with... what's her name?"

"Tanya. She's going with her boyfriend Tyrone." Nicolette answered.

"So you're friend Tanya is the girlfriend of Tyrone?" André asked.

"Yeah why?" Ramia replied, some concern that her crush didn't like her but her friend.

"Tyrone and I are cool friend now, and he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend." He stated in his beautiful accent.

"I didn't know you were close to Tyrone." Mouth was surprised.

"Yeah, he's cool, plus we have similar interests." André continued.

"Interesting." Loraina laughed.

"Yeah, though now it makes sense as to why Tanya was always around when we did sports or were in class. Guess I should have figured that." André admitted.

"Yep, say Kick are you doing any stunts soon?" Tess asked.

"Oh yeah. I've got two very big stunts coming up." Kick replied.

"Big...they're gigantic." Gunther corrected.

"Wow sounds interesting." Scarlet smiled.

"Knowing him, all his stunts are like that." Teena added. "Hey Gunther don't you do stunts to?"

"Some, but mainly that's Kick's department." Gunther answered.

"Say Teena don't you know how to do stunts?" Kendall glanced at her.

"I'm learning. I can do a lot more than I use to, and don't have a stunt double anymore. Now when I'm against Scarlet in scenes, it's just us." She explained.

"This new season is starting with you two being allies now right, then the one your filming here goes into your schooling life?" Brianna added, asking.

"Yep." Both girls said.

"Now I'm not really her foe, just a gradual ally, who keeps Teena grounded." Scarlet continued.

"Seems like it's going to be an interesting season." Tess smiled.

"So what stunt are you doing this weekend?" Jackie questioned, going back to Kick and Gunther.

"Going down Widow Maker's peak into the topsy turva ramp. It's going to be epic." Kick replied.

"Dude how do you keep getting so many great ramps?" Eli asked.

"Well Mouth and I have our ways, though it's mainly him." Gunther pointed towards Mouth.

"Figures it's my boyfriend who helps you." Brianna laughed.

"Hey I'm a guy who knows how to get things." He shrugged. They all laughed.

"I bet it's going to be beyond awesome." André mentioned.

"Can't wait to see it." Tess added. The bell rang, and they were all off to their next class.

**To be continued...**

M: WOOOOO! I am back people! YAY! I am so happy to be back! Man school had too many test and so much homework, but I am officially on summer vaycay and can start working on my stories so I hope you enjoyed chapter 25, and sorry if it was long...

L: More like educational...are you kidding me!

M: What?

L: We just got Summer break, and you decide to give us an educational chapter...how dare you!

M: it wasn't that bad...

L: I hate math...

MJoy: I am with Lereda on that one, really... math lesson much...

M: Oh you two...jeez...can't you just be happy I'm back...

L: ...

MJ: ...

M: seriously... Imma hurt you two...

L: oh whatever... just keep writing missy, you have a lot of work to do! Lots of people are reading this stuff now...

MJ: yeah so lets end this quickly, and you get to writing the next chapters for this story, Gravity Falls, and the others you want to start.

M: ...ugh...fine... thanks for reading now I got to continue writing, so um...

L: Please review her stories, favorite and/or follow...

MJ: And she will see ya later.

M: What they said.

All: BYE! : ) We missed you guys!


	26. Eli's Helpfulness

**Another chapter! Yay, so let's continue! Onward towards victory with chapter 26 of my series!**

**Eli's helpfulness:**

The weekend finally came and they couldn't be happier. Kick's stunt was huge and went off without a hit. Everyone loved it. It was now later in the evening that Saturday, and two people were walking.

"So Nicolette how'd you like Kick's stunt?" Eli asked.

"Oh it was great." She answered, somewhat paying attention.

"Hey you okay?" He glanced at her.

"Not really... I just have a lot on my mind." She replied.

"Like what?" He was a bit concerned.

"Mainly homecoming. I found a dress, shoes, and everything I need, except an escort." She explained. "And the thing is Friday, and I'm pretty much positive I'm not going to find a date." They were walking through the park, heading to their homes.

"Have you really thought of every guy you know and counted them out?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Everyone I know, or was in class with has a girlfriend, or is friends with that jackass Ronaldo." She explained. "It really sucks."

"So you have no guy friends who are single and don't hang out with that blonde jerk?" Eli questioned, somewhat amused.

"No... And why is it I feel you're about to laugh at me?" she eyed him.

"Well maybe cause you haven't thought of all your friends." He poked her head.

"You want me to name them all just so I can prove I have gone through all the names?" she folded her arms, and stopped walking.

"Sure, maybe I can enlighten the ones you are missing." He smiled.

"Right..." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to guess that's your ability..."

"What it is?"

"Being annoying and apparently 'enlightening" She used air quotes.

"No actually, it has to deal with emotions, but nice try on the sarcasm sweetheart." She blushed, but didn't let him notice.

"Oh whatever. Let me just go over the list." She began, continuing to walk, "There's Jake, which is a no..."

"Uh huh."

"Luigi, girlfriend; Daniel, ex-boyfriend, definite no; Casey, friends with the jerk; Zack and Ian, also the jackass's friend. Then there's emo kid, but that is not happening because we don't mesh, though he is cute now, but still don't mesh..." she continued to explain. "And that's all of them... See no more boys, Mr. Enlightenment."

"That's not all the boys you know." Eli glanced with a smirk.

"Yes it is..." She argued.

"What about the group you hang out with?" He rolled his eyes, amused. She stopped again.

"Are you talking about Kick, Gunther, and all of you guys?" She folded her arms. "You all have girlfriends, or in Kick's case, is already an escort. Besides I'm not asking Loraina or Brianna to borrow your brother or Mouth."

"What makes you think we all have girlfriends?" He asked. She got a look.

"You're serious?" She was flat toned, "Your brother is dating Loraina, Gunther is with Jackie, Mouth is with Brianna, Ramia soon enough is going to have André, Kick is well... Kick, and you're with someone." She pointed out.

"I'm not with anyone." Eli looked at her weirdly.

"You're not?" She was shocked. "But the necklace you wear, isn't that your girlfriend's?" Eli looked down.

"This?" He held it. "This is my cousin's. She's in the military, and we were really close, that's why I wear it." He explained. "Currently I'm not with anyone."

"Oh... I... I didn't know..." Nicolette was a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

"You know it's alright... but I might have a way for you to make it up to me." He smirked.

"How?" She glanced at him.

"I'll be your escort." He answered. She was shocked.

"What?"

"Yep. I'll be your escort and you can't stress about homecoming anymore." He pointed at her. "Got it?" he smiled. She rolled her eyes, laughing a bit.

"Fine. I'll allow you to be my escort." She began to walk again.

"Oh yeah allow, seeing as I'm the only one ya got." He smirked.

"Oh don't go there." She pushed him to the side laughing. They were laughing.

"Come on let's get out of here. I actually want to get some homework done." Eli laughed. They ran to their neighborhood to head to their houses.

**To be continued...**

L: DAMN YOU! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!?

MJ: Seriously Lereda? I think I got this figured out and I just joined the chats, but it did take a while...you know you're very subtle with the hints here...

L: WHAT'S SHE HIDING?! TELL ME!

M: one figure it out for yourself, and two, thanks I am so happy you like it. I like to be subtle.

MJ: Clearly, well good job, let's continue on, I want to read more.

L: I want to figure this shit out! Someone tell me what the hell is going on!

MJ: Nah let's just let ya suffer

L: I will smack you

M: Okay... anyway hoped you liked, I know it was all OC's here, but I like these two characters, any who... hoped you liked please review, fav, or follow! Thanks!

All: BYE!

L: I will figure this shit out just you wait.


	27. Another Go Round and Scarlet's Wise Word

**So apparently I don't give a lot of warning when there's going to be mature content in a chapter... even though the whole series is rated M for a reason... anyway, yeah, so um, younger viewers please be advised, just saying. Thanks.**

**Another Go Round:**

Later that Saturday evening, in her studio, a girl was learning some lines, until a knock came at her door. She walked over and opened it.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." She had a smirk. "Come on in.

"Thanks Scarlet." The guest replied, closing the door.

"Sure... so what do you want, Kick?" She leaned up against the arm of her couch.

"You invited me to come by anytime Scarlet... So here I am." He smirked.

"So we're repeating this?" She asked. "Guess being in Salt Lake, London, Hawaii, New York, The Old Country, and those few weekends ago weren't enough?"

"Guess not." Kick walked over. Scarlet moved her hands to his arms, going up towards his chest.

"Funny I still can't believe you're taller than me." She smirked.

"I hit some good growth spurts." He looked down at her, removing his shirt with her help.

"In more places than one." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands at her sides, bringing her closer. He started to kiss her neck, going down, removing her shirt. She had on a pretty lacy red and black push up bra, her hair was out of its pig tails and down to her mid back. They ended up on her couch, as he continued to kiss her neck, and squeeze her breasts. He removed her bra, and brought his kisses down, sucking on each breast. She moaned each time, enjoying everything he was doing. He slid off her jeans, starting to use his hand on the outside of her lacy underwear. She moaned each time. He kept sucking her breasts, and finally slipped his hand inside her underwear. "Ahh Kick..." She gasped and moaned more. Her breath increasing slightly as he played with her. He removed her lace and finally dragged his mouth down from her breasts to her stomach, to her special area. She arched at the pleasure, gasping his name, his mouth did magic as he used his tongue. She put her hands on his head, running her fingers through his hair, fisting it at certain points. He looked up, seeing her glazed phase. She opened her green eyes, as he got up, she raised herself. She began to kiss his neck going down, removing his pants, and slipping off his boxers. She glanced up at him, he smirked, to which she still had her glossed look. She raised up to kiss him, while having her hands play with him. She went back down, giving him pleasure with her mouth. He placed his hand in her hair as she teased and sucked his member. After many moments of her mouth doing magic, she finally stopped and headed up to kiss on his neck. He laid her back on her back, kissing each other again. He finally entered her, allowing himself to be free to go as hard and deep as he wanted. She moaned louder and met every thrust he gave. They got physical in every position of banging each other. They pounded each other hard, to which she came eight time, and he four. They tired each other out to the max after being and going rough, hard, and deep.

**Scarlet's Wise Words:**

After a few moments, Scarlet got up. Kick sat back on the couch. Their fun had gotten them to go from the couch to the short table to the floor. They might have had too much fun. She looked back at him leaning against the hallway archway.

"So what are you stressing about?" She asked. This caught him off guard.

"What are you talking about?" He gave her a strange look.

"Oh don't give me that look Kick, you and I both know you have a lot on your mind..." Scarlet smiled, shaking her head. "Including her," she glanced at him. He looked away. "Kick why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"Really, you're going to ask that? After what we just did?" Kick looked back at her, not happy with himself now.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled. "Kick, I know you have feelings for her, but why are you doing this? You've had Ira, Milly, me, and so many other fangirls, but what I'm curious about is why?" she continued. "All you're doing is sending mixed messages, making it seem like at times you want to be with her, then you get caught up by your easy fangirls or past flings and confuse... and upset some people in your life, especially her."

"What, now you're calling yourself easy? Why do you want to discuss this after what we just did?" Kick was getting bit angrier.

"Because I know that during these rounds, and betting with every time you been with other girls, you're not thinking of them, or me." She stated. "You're thinking of her, and wanting to say her name... and I don't have to be a mind reader to know that." He got a shocked expression, then looked away again. "I don't get why you don't just be with her. She's not with that blonde dick and you have feelings for her, so why not ask her out?"

"Because it's too dangerous." He finally admitted, looking at her. "I care for her too much to be involved with her."

"Kick, she might be human, but look at Gunther and Jackie. Jackie is human too, and Gunther is with the one he loves, not Sally or any of his old fangirl flings." She countered.

"Yeah but she, nor Kendall know anything about us, and I'm not going to change Kendall. Hell even Gunther won't do that to Jackie." He admitted.

"So you're both going to walk away at some point because you don't want them to be like us? Are you stupid? Plenty of these relationships have resulted with humans changing Kick." She argued.

"That's not the point. We're not going to bring them into this world Scarlet. They have families, who they care about. Changing them will take that away from them." He shot back.

"So what you are going to stand by and let another ass take Kendall from you? You're not even going to give a relationship a shot?" Scarlet questioned.

"How can I? I will hold on to her too much and if I do have a relationship, I will never want to let her go. I can't give myself false hope Scarlet...not with her." Kick looked down.

"So you will just send these mixed signals and keep having sex with girls who only like you for your fame and body, thinking they are her?" Scarlet folded her arms. "Does that make any sense?"

"No... But it's what I have to do." He looked defeated as glanced back at her. She sighed.

"You're letting someone very important slip through your fingers Kick. Whether you like what I have to say or not, I'm saying it." He kept his stare on her. "Kendall and Jackie are very unique, and you are never going to find someone like Kendall ever again. Whether you want to turn her or not is your choice, but if Gunther could put up with the temporary happiness to be with the one he loves, even though you both made up your minds, then you should to. Everyone wants you two to be together. You both deserve to have happiness." She softly spoke this last sentence. "Remember that, Kick." She went to go put some clothes on. Kick thought about everything she said, grabbing his clothes, and putting them back on. She came back out, sitting on the couch, turning on the T.V., in her red and black pajama bottoms and red tank.

"Scarlet." Kick spoke, after all his clothes were on. She looked at him. "I want to be with her, I just don't want to be rejected. I don't want to hurt her, and I don't want to bring her into this world." He began, but he looked at her. "But I want to protect her and make sure she's happy, even if it's not with me... but being with her... I really do want to have a relationship with her." He admitted.

"Well if you're scared of rejection, then stop sending her mixed signals." She smiled.

"You do realize that means never doing this again." He smirked.

"Meh... It was only convenient... besides our thing was way in the past, and you and I have clearly moved on...we just like to have a satisfying time every now and then." She laughed.

"True... Thanks Scarlet." Kick smiled.

"No problem. It's fun giving you obvious advice." She smirked. He gave her a look.

"Oh shut it..." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway I got to get going... knowing Brianna I will probably get chewed out."

"Don't you always?" She smiled.

"Yep... so I'll see you at school." He started to walk to the door.

"Okay...and Kick." He glanced at her with the door a little open. "Thanks for everything, and don't forget what I told you." She pointed at him.

"No problem... and yeah I know." He rolled his eyes "Bye Scarlet."

"Bye." He left.

(*****)

Sunday went by fast. Kendall had gone out of the city to spend it with her unconscious mother again. Before leaving, and breaking down even further, she told her mother she loved her, and kissed her forehead. She was back in the city, and in her bed exhausted that night, sleeping would be difficult, but to her, when wasn't it. Only one problem was out of her life, but that didn't make her better. Hopefully, though, this week would be promising as it was going to be spirit week, and homecoming was on Friday. For that, she remained hopeful it would be promising and even good.

**To be continued...**

MJ: Well that's quite an ending...gloomy much?

L: OMGOSH! OMGOSH! YOU LITTLE! IMMA SMACK YOU! How the hell did I not see this? Omgosh... wow... I'm going to hurt you!

MJ: Seriously slow Lereda...

M: really guys can't we just be happy I'm making chapters...

MJ: yes, cause I want to see where this goes...

M: Well I am going to give this spoiler it gets very dark, sad, and dramatic...but that's all imma say.

L: HOW THE HELL DID I NOT FIGURE THIS OUT!?

MJ: I think you blew her mind...

M: Took her 27chapters...

MJ: well you were very subtle remember.

M: Yeah but im not just gonna come out in the beginning with the reveal, wheres the fun in that...

MJ: true...your hint dropping was very well done, I enjoyed it thoroughly.

M: DO you think the readers know?

MJ: they should... if they don't, they'll figure out as you continue.

M: true.

L: OMGOSH! I can not believe I did not get this sooner!

M: Lereda come down!

MJ: Seriously! Jeez... Oh btw, nice job on the scene...

L: yeah speaking of the scene, were they naked the whole time they were talking?

M: Wow you stop freaking out to ask that?

L: It's a question that needs to be asked because I found it rather funny, yet interesting that Scarlet and Kick are having an argument naked.

MJ: yeah I'm kinda with her on that one.

M: Well yeah they were naked... Scarlet kinda has no shame, and is very confident with herself... so being naked and arguing with Kick after having sex, is not a big deal for her.

MJ: huh...cool character.

L: yeah nice...

M: anyway, this chat is beginning to be too long, so please review, fav, follow...

L: We hoped you liked! I just got her stupid mystery! Now she can't get me with shit! HAHA!

MJ: oh good lord...

M: Uh huh... anyway yeah so thanks, and keep looking for next chapters!

All: BYE!


	28. Spirit Week and Homecoming!

**It's spirit week! Let's have some fun! Get some music, if ya want, and we will have some fun with homecoming spirit week! Enjoy! GO MELLOWBROOKS! :D**

**Spirit Week:**

Everyone had fun with spirit days. Kick wore his superman pj's Monday while Gunther wore his Batman ones, though both their jaws fell when they saw Jackie in her Thor long sleeve shirt and pajama shorts and Kendall in her powerpuff girls pj's, to which was similar to Jackie's. Kick almost thought he was going to look uncool for wanting to faint at the sight, Brianna just giggle in her x-men . The next day went just as humorously.

On Wednesday they all had their own heroes, Nicolette made dreama, seer of dreams and making them real; Mouth was his own version of Kid Flash; Teena' Super Spy (so pretty much herself); Scarlet was Red Feather, someone who could fly and know things about people situations. Ramia and Loraina did a relative thing to heroes, who need each other for balance, Dante and Eli, however, did completely opposite things, not wanting to need each other at all. Their friends thought it funny. Tess was her British hero with the power to alter and control reality. She called her Alter Lin, Brianna thought it funny and fitting. André was a different version of storm from X-Men, making the hero more fitting to himself. Gunther made his own Nordic Viking hero, similar to Thor, but not exactly. Kick made Dare Devil, and obvious hero, that Brianna just rolled her eyes to. Jackie was a good version of Poison Ivy while Kendall was her own version of cat girl, with a white outfit rather than black. Kick thought he was going to faint again when he saw her, which led to Brianna laughing more.

The spirit days were really fun. But now it was Friday, the day they chose which D.C heroes, or for Brianna's case Marvel hero, to be. Not to mention, that night was to be the Homecoming game, where they would find out who be Homecoming queen. First, though, was voting. They could vote from eight princess, Teena Sometimes, Scarlet Rosetti, Ira Wakers, Myra Blackwood, Debra Barlow, Sarah Reece, Tanya Williams, and Nicolette Halloway. All were excited. In homeroom they voted, but the results wouldn't be found out until half time at the Homecoming game. As they wait for school to end, they admired each other's outfits. Kick was superman, Gunther: Aquaman; Dante: Batman; Eli: Robin; Nicolette made fun of him a bit for that though. Mouth of course was Flash, while André was Green Lantern, and Kyle: Red Tornado. It was rather fitting. Loraina was Wonder Woman, her favorite female heroine, Nicolette was Starfire, she liked her outfit in the Teen Titan cartoon series, though some could say few boys were hoping she dress like the comic book version. Ramia was Hawkgirl, a little bit hopeful a certain Green Lantern would notice, Brianna laughed at that. She was Jean Grey from X-Men, and the only Marvel hero among the group. Tess was Zantana, while Teena was beloved Supergirl, and Scarlet was edgy Argent, enjoying the days theme. Jackie was Mera, to which Kendall laughed at why she chose the Queen of the sea heroine. Kendall decided to stick with her favorite bad ass blonde heroine, Black Canary, only causing Kick to keep mentally slapping himself throughout the day.

The Group enjoyed that school day. But now it was time for the crème de la crème. The awaited time. It was Mellowbrooks Homecoming Game...

**HOMECOMING!:**

"Kendall!" Jackie called from her seat to wave her friend over. The whole school had practically shown up for the game, all in favorite school attire to show support for their team, or homecoming princess. Kendall walked over, sitting next to Jackie. Loraina, Ramia, André, and Tess were on other side of Jackie, while Brianna, Mouth, Dante, and Kyle where on her side.

"Hey guys you excited about halftime?" Kendall asked smiling.

"Hell yeah!" Ramia was overjoyed. "This is going to be great!"

"Heck yeah it is!" Brianna agreed.

"Hey Dante, where's Eli? He doesn't want to miss the results." Loraina glanced at Dante.

"Yeah where is he..." Jackie looked around

"Knowing him anywhere." Dante rolled his eyes.

"That's not nice." Kendall just looked at him laughing.

"True though... he'll be back soon enough." He waved off the subject.

"So who do you think will win?" Mouth questioned

"The game or Homecoming queen?" Tess clarified

"Both." Mouth answered.

"Well us definitely for the game." André said. "I mean look at how we are playing, we are killing it right now!" Suddenly the crowd cheered because the home team made a touchdown.

"WOOOHOOOOO! GO KICK! GO GUNTHER! GO MELLOWBROOKS!" The girls, but Tess, cheered, she just clapped, and laughed.

"As for Homecoming queen though...I don't know..." André continued to answer. Ramia had hearts in her eyes the whole time she heard his voice. Loraina, without the other noticing, elbowed her.

"There was a lot of competition for queen." Brianna stated.

"Yeah I know." Loraina agreed. "However I can't believe that bitch was on there."

"Oh my gosh, yeah I know. Is it bad I want to kick her face especially if anyone dared voted for her...?" Ramia added

"Guys come on, just because we don't like her, and she not the best person in the world, doesn't mean she can run." Kendall defended, though didn't like the fact she was on the court really.

"Are you kidding?" Jackie plus the others gave her a strange look. "Debbie shouldn't even be allowed to run."

"Bloody hell girl, what is the matter with you?" Tess asked. "The thing is not even going to win, so why give her attention."

"Want to bet she probably nominated herself." Dante and Mouth laughed.

"Probably did." Ramia agreed.

"Either way, she won't win." Brianna shrugged.

"Hey wasn't your sister nominated Do you think she'll win?" Loraina glanced at Tess.

"No idea, but not trying to be rude, I didn't vote her... but if she does it will be interesting." Tess replied.

"So who did all of you vote for?" André looked at all of them.

"Well, for the first time being allowed to vote for three people was really great because we were able to vote for friends that we didn't have to choose one or the other." Ramia explained.

"Yeah that was cool." Kendall agreed.

"It was a nice bonus this homecoming." Jackie added. Just then a loud buzzard went off, signaling everyone it was now half time.

"It's starting!" Brianna was all excited. The football teams cleared the field, where within a few moments they saw eight huge nice Ford trucks drive onto the field with the princesses and their parents, in each on one, standing on the beds waving. Once they made a lap around they excited and the Senior commissioner of Rallies walked onto the field with some other student council members holding an archway made of balloons, while a few others held some bouquets and specialty items covered by cloths. Tia grabbed a mic.

"Welcome Mellowbrooks!" She greeted and everyone cheered. "This is our Homecoming game!" Even more applause happened. "So as we all know, we had more princesses this year, and some different voting systems, but before I go into that, how about we meet out princesses, and their escorts!" The crowd was super loud. "Okay first making their way to our court is our Princess Teena Sometimes, and her escort, Gunther Magnuson!" The crowds were roaring with cheers. Though you could hear one boo from a certain superfan, he really did want to be Teena's date. Kendall glanced at Jackie, who was just cheering, probably for her secret boyfriend. Teena and Gunther made an entrance with him picking her up and putting her on his shoulder in on her signature poses. She was in a sparkly, almost neon pink strapless long dress, while Gunther was in a normal black suit with a pink tie.

"He looks good out of uniform." Brianna glanced at Jackie.

"Yeah he knows how to clean up from just playing football." Jackie giggled, agreeing.

"Up next we have Princess Scarlet Rosetti and her escort Kick Buttowski!" If the audience was ecstatic with Gunther and Teena, then they were on their feet and ultra-loud and supersonic with these two.

"Looks like Kick knows how to clean up too." Loraina looked at Brianna.

"Yeah if that's what ya call it..." Brianna rolled her eyes. Kick and Scarlet did their own awesome entrance of some flips and daredevil like moves, even though she was in a red criss cross spaghetti strap long dress. Kick wore a nice black suit with a red tie.

"Up next is our Princess Myra Blackwood, escorted by Terrance Sephiran." The applause was less, but still there. Her dress was also strapless, and had a slit in it. The color was black, to go with her edgy style. Terrance wore a simple suit, black tie and both looked regal, elegant and refined.

"Wow they look so..." Jackie looked amazed by the beauty.

"Weird, because they don't know how to have fun, only how to be refined." Tess interrupted, arms folded.

"Are you mad at your sister?" Kendall asked.

"No... Just we're sisters, and we don't see eye to eye." Tess shrugged.

"Next is Princess Tanya Williams and her escort Tyrone Washington." The cheers were loud again. "Now is Princess Ira Wakers and her escort Bryant Lopez." Many still cheered. "Up next is Princess Debra Barlow and her escort Ronaldo." The group didn't clap, but the couple still got some applause.

"She is a total skank..." Ramia folded her arms.

"Though you have to admit they are perfect for each other." André mentioned. "Only those two can have one another after what they did."

"I'll agree on that." Loraina shrugged.

"He still needs his ass beat if you ask me." Dante added.

"That or some soccer balls in the face or balls." Brianna smiled with the remark causing Jackie and Kendall, who had been silent, to laugh a bit.

"I'll agree to that." Tess smirked.

"Hey where's Eli, he's going to miss Nicolette...?" Kendall looked around.

"Knowing that weirdo..." Dante rolled his eyes.

"He can't possibly still be getting girls' numbers?" Loraina glanced.

"That or doing something idiotic..." Dante replied.

"That sucks, he's going to miss Nicolette's entrance and stuff." Jackie was a bit sad.

"My brother is like that...weird, idiotic, and misses out on things." Dante stated. They all had a saddened look.

"Next we have our Princess Sarah Reece and her escort Howie." People started to cheer again. "And last, but not least, here is our Princess Nicolette Halloway and her escort Eli Calarock!" Everyone, even the friends on the field, got a shocked expression.

"WHAT?!" All the girls gasped.

"When the hell did that happen?!" Ramia was bewildered.

"Yeah and why didn't I know?" Brianna was surprised.

"How could you or anyone have known...?" Jackie giggled. "Guess she found an escort." Dante face palmed.

"Why am I not surprised..." he spoke

"You knew this was going to happen?" Mouth looked.

"No, he's just as surprised, just probably thinking, why doesn't he know his twin better." Loraina corrected.

"Well they look amazing. That dress looks beautiful on Nicolette." Kendall smiled. Nicolette was wearing a peach shimmering strapless sweetheart neckline long dress that flowed but showed her curves beautifully. Eli had a nice black tux on with a peach tie, their entrance made the group smile because it was a type of Polynesian dance entrance. The crowd was now roaring.

"So that's how the boys dance..."Brianna glanced at Dante.

"Not gonna happen." He told her, the rest laughed.

"WOOOO! Nicolette!" Jackie and Kendall cheered.

"Aren't our princesses beautiful?!" Tia smiled. The crowd growing louder. "Now I told you before we had some different systems this year." She began. "So out of our eight princesses the people were allowed to vote for three, to which I'm sure you all that would go in a first, second and third place order." She continued. "But I'm here to tell you Mellowbrooks, we are not having one Queen this homecoming." Everyone got a little confused, and started whispering. "We're having three." Then the applause rang again. "Now settle down, settle down..." Someone handed her three envelopes. "Now, this is in no particular order, but the name of our first Queen is..." Everyone was on the edge of their seats. "Scarlet Rosetti!" Everyone cheered. She received the first crown, a second bouquet of flowers, and a sash with homecoming Queen written on it. "Our Second Queen is... Teena Sometimes!" Gordie could not scream loud enough. She too, received the same as Scarlet. "Now it's the awaited... our final Queen to be crown is..." The suspense was killing everyone. The band's drummer even played a drumroll. Tia glanced at him and laughed, she opened the last envelope. "Nicolette Halloway!" The crowd was a standing ovation. "Here are our three Queens, Congratulations! Thank you to all of our princesses and congrats to all of you for being part of this!" Scarlet, Teena, Nicolette, and Tanya, who came up, were all hugging. "Great Job Mellowbrooks! This week was amazing and our princesses were all beautiful. Now let's win our game!" Tia finished. The crowd was so loud.

It took a few minutes but Kick and Gunther were back in their football uniforms ready to play the second half of the game. It went by pretty quickly, and the group was now ready to celebrate at Kick's house with a party. So they started walking back to his place after the game.

**To be continued...**

M: WOOOOOHHOOOOOO! Happy Fourth of July! Here's a gift people's!

L: she's going to really have some fun with this...isnt she...?

MJ: oh yeah... but its our country's birthday, so she's giving a present, so I'll take it

L: ...yeah same here

M: WOOOOOO!

MJ: uhhhhh...

L: just let here be...the next chapter we can warn them...

MJ: okay... but do you want me to say the point of the dresses...

L: uhhhhh...if people have questions they can just leave a review with the questions...

MJ: yeah if there are any questions just leave a review...she'll answer them later...right now she being all...

L: patriotic...and crazy pyro technic...

MJ: she loves her fireworks...

M: WOOOOHOOOOOO! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! I HOPED YOU LIKED! PLEASE REIVEW, FAV, FOLLOW, ETC.!

L: ...no more Gatorade for her...

MJ: good luck with that, im not taking it away...

L: You're supposed to help me here mjoy...

MJ: not when you talk that crazy...hell that's like taking fast food away from a fat person, ya don't do it...especially when they're hungry...

L: true...i see your point

MJ: uh huh...anyway, yeah hoped ya liked her story

L: please do the normal stuff... and we'll see ya soon!

ALL: Bye! Happy Fourth!


	29. Walking home

**Hope you guys enjoy and we are continuing on from the last chapter!**

**Walking Home: **

"Congrats Nicolette!" Kendall and Jackie hugged her. "You looked beautiful."

"Not to mention awesome." Jackie giggled.

"Aww thanks guys." Nicolette was blushing. She was now in normal clothes of a t-shirt and pants, still having the crown and sash on though. "I really wasn't expecting to win at all."

"That's not the only thing that was unexpected." Brianna smiled.

"Yeah when did you and this ding bat agree to do this?" Dante pointed at his brother.

"Hey, I'm not a ding bat." Eli eyed him.

"Yeah even I want to know that." Gunther was still shocked. They took the park pathway home.

"So ya gonna tell us?" Loraina smiled.

"Well it was after Kick's stunt on Saturday, and Eli was just being a good...and maybe annoying at other points..." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hey." Eli glanced. Nicolette laughed.

"He was just a good friend is all, seeing as I couldn't find an escort." Nicolette smiled.

"Ah so he was being annoying with you huh...why doesn't that surprise me?" Dante laughed, folding his arms.

"Your girlfriend is right there, might not be a smart move to poke fun." Eli had his devious smile. Dante gave him a stink eye. Brianna laughed.

"Boys..." Loraina rubbed her temples.

"Go figure." Nicolette shrugged.

"He started it." The twins pointed at one another.

"Yeah well I'm finishing it." Loraina gave them both a look." But anyway that was a nice gesture Eli." She smiled.

"If that's what you call it..." Dante spoke under his breath. Eli glanced, Brianna just laughed.

"What was that?" Eli asked.

"Nothing...nothing what so ever." Dante shrugged with a sly smile. Eli folded his arms. Kick even was laughing.

"Oh both of you knock it off... you act like toddlers..." Loraina smacked both of their heads. They all laughed.

"Hey Nicolette where'd you get the dress?" Kendall asked, still laughing.

"At that little boutique in the mall, it was a really good sale and the dress was just fitting to my personality, and what I wanted." She replied.

"Well it's great you, Scarlet, and Teena won." Mouth congratulated.

"Yeah this homecoming was really cool." Kick stated, putting his arms behind his head as they made it almost through the park.

"Not to mention, we won our football game." Gunther added.

"Was there ever any doubt you wouldn't?" Jackie laughed.

"Nope." Both boys replied.

"Guess it comes with the height of homecoming." Kendall mentioned.

"That or just the stature of our varsity team." Brianna added.

"All in all, it went off with a bang." Kick stated.

"Hey you think Ramia finally got her André?" Nicolette asked.

"Well they were pretty cozy at the game." Mouth replied.

"Not to mention he said he take her home because she forgot something for the party we're having." Brianna laughed.

"Bet she's already trying to make a move." Mouth added.

"No, knowing her, she's probably doesn't even know how to talk to the guy." Loraina said.

"Yeah, she's probably having a lot of awkward moments." Nicolette agreed.

"She can't be that bad with guys." Kendall glanced.

"Yeah hasn't she had boyfriends." Gunther asked.

"Unless you call the boy she thought was her boyfriend because he gave her crackers, a boyfriend... the answer is no." Nicolette replied.

"What?" Gunther, Kick, and Mouth were completely confused.

"When did this happen?" Kendall had a confused look.

"Kindergarten..." Nicolette answered.

"Ah... makes sense." Kick understood.

"Yep." Nicolette shrugged. "Anyway, you guys ready to get your party on?" They were now out of the park and entering Kick's neighborhood.

"Well let's get to our house first." Brianna laughed.

"Yeah you guys going to have some bangin music?" Loraina asked.

"You know it!" Gunther and Kick replied.

"Bet Kendall can out dance ya Kick." Mouth looked at him.

"I'll take that bet." Nicolette laughed. Kendall blushed, but tried to hide it.

"Please..." Kick rolled his eyes.

"Oh so you think you can out dance her?" Loraina smirked. "Kendall I think he needs a lesson in what you can do." She nudged her.

"Yeah he's challenging you. You going to take that?" Nicolette added.

"Guys..." Kendall smiled looking at them, still trying to hide her blush, yet laughing a bit at her friends.

"Kick wouldn't challenge her... he's too scared." Brianna eyed him.

"Oh I'm not scared." Kick smirked. "I just don't think she can handle my moves."

"Oh no he didn't..." Loraina glanced at Kendall.

"Hey, Poly might be her forte, but hip hop and pop are mine." Kick shrugged.

"I think that's a challenge..." Nicolette smirked. The girls stared to laugh.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Loraina kept her smirk. "Do you think it be good on your image, if you lose Kick?"

"Lose? That word is not in my will power or vocabulary." Kick retorted.

"Then you probably shouldn't challenge me, Kick." Kendall laughed.

"Ooooouuuuu! Something tells me I need to see this." Mouth was excited. Jackie was freaking out, with sheer excitement.

"And just what makes you think you can beat me Kendall?" Kick still held his famous smirk.

"Well, one, Poly isn't the only form of dancing I've done and two, my moves and hips don't lose." She replied with a laugh. Kick blushed slightly at that, but didn't let the others see.

"Woohoo!" Nicolette cheered. "The daredevil just got out shown." Kick went back to normal, and gave Nicolette a look.

"Well let's just see how well you move when we get on the dancefloor." Kick couldn't help but smirk, speaking to Kendall again.

"This party just got more interesting." Gunther laughed. They all laughed.

"Kendall Perkins!" A man yelled. Kendall got shocked. She glanced and saw they were in front of her house, her dad was at the front door, and pissed. She knew that look.

"Uh...I got to go." Kendall told them.

"But Kendall What about..." Jackie began to ask, grabbing her friend hand.

"Sorry...I'll try to come by later... I got to go." Jackie let go, and Kendall quickly ran towards her house. The group watched a she went in. Brianna didn't like what she felt.

"I got a bad feeling..." She spoke as the others started to head, again, to their house.

"I'm sure it's nothing Bri..." Nicolette told her. "Probably forgot to do a chore or something."

"Yeah... Besides we'll see her later." Mouth added. Brianna glanced back at Kendall's place, then forward, getting Kick's attention, and concern as well. He, too, then glanced back.

"Come on guys, let's enjoy the party." Mouth stated.

"Yeah, we need to celebrate!" Loraina smiled.

"Yeah!" Jackie, Gunther, the twins, and Mouth rejoiced. They ran towards Kick's house. Brianna, Kick, and Nicolette walked.

"She'll be by soon... just think positive you two... our parents have yelled at us when we didn't do things." Nicolette told them. "Give it about an hour, she'll be here." She smiled. They nodded and headed towards the party, wanting to have a fun time.

(**)

It was a little past 10pm, the party was a blast. However Brianna was hoping Kendall would walk through that door each moment. But she didn't.

"Hey you okay?" Mouth asked her, walking over to her.

"To be honest... no" She looked at him, and he knew that look all too well.

"What did you see?" He was concerned now, too.

"It's not what I heard, or even saw... it was her reaction... it didn't feel right." She replied. Mouth glanced around, people were enjoying the party, and he was surprised Kick hadn't jumped in on the conversation. Kick and his sister were very connected, and Kick knew what she was thinking, just as Brianna knew his thoughts. Mouth glanced back at her.

"What do you want to do?"

"..." She didn't know, and he could see that.

"You want to go check on her... let's sneak out of here for a bit and see if she's okay." Mouth smiled, trying to comfort his girlfriend. She nodded.

"Okay..." They headed to the front door opening it slightly, before they heard something. Brianna's heart stopped, and Kick noticed. He turned off the music, and ran to the door.

"Brianna was that..." He was shocked and then heard it again. They all ran outside to see the flashing lights coming. All in front of her house.

"It was her screams..." Brianna got tears in her eyes, as Jackie fell to her knees crying, Gunther holding her. He glanced at his friend, who he knee was right now having too much going through his mind.

Everyone was in pure shock, and time itself, had seemed to stop.

**To be continued...**

Hey guys so fair warning, from like here on out, things are going to get serious, so please be aware, and I hoped you liked. Please review, follow, favorite, etc. and yeah... my friends aren't here today, but will be back soon. So hoped you enjoyed, and again fair warning for future chapters, cause it gets pretty dark, and dramatic... Bye!


	30. How It All Starts

**Okay, if you don't remember what I said from last time, things are going get darker for the next...well I tell you when it stops being serious and dark...Also I am so sorry I have been gone for so long, but I'm back guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and sorry it's depressing from here on out, it's Christmas (and the spirited season) and there really is no good time to post these, but I need to update so… anyway on with the story...**

**How It All Starts:**

I know the look my dad had had. My heart rate was now so fast. I had to leave my friends quick, or else.

"Uh I got to go..." I told them, starting to walk away, before Jackie grabbed my hand.

"But Kendall what about..." She started to ask, but I wasn't going to let her finish.

"Sorry... I'll try to come by later... I got to go." She let go, and I had to hurry to my house before something bad happens. Once the door shut behind me... I knew I wouldn't be leaving at all tonight. I just told my friends a lie to keep my situation, a secret. My body was shaking, because I knew the events that were about to unfold. He was silent for a few minutes, pacing back and forth a bit.

"Where the hell have you been?!" His voice was harsh.

"Dad it was our homecomin..." I turned and began to answer before being smacked across the face, hard. I fell on the floor.

"You liar!" He picked me up by the arm, as if I was a ragdoll. "You are just a little slut lying through your teeth!" He threw me against the wall. "What Ronaldo wasn't good enough, now you're with every boy you see?!" He smacked me again. I fell down the slight step we had from the entry hallway to the living room.

"No...I..."I was trying to breathe and defend myself, not that he would have it. He kicked me.

"Get up you little disgrace!" He grabbed my throat, causing me to struggle. "You're just a little slut unworthy of anything." He threw me against another wall. My body was in excruciating pain. I could barely breathe. "If you can't handle the punishments, you shouldn't be such a twit!" he yelled walking over. "You're weak, unworthy and it's always your fault why any of this happens." He grabbed me by my arms roughly. "You couldn't please Ronaldo, you couldn't be a good daughter, and all you have done is make a wreck in the family!" His grip was so tight. He then tossed me against the edge of the wall. I started to have tears run down my cheeks. "Weak." He smacked me again. "You dare cry for the punishment you know you deserve!" He kicked me again. I tried to get up…I needed to run. But I couldn't, the pain was too great. He grabbed me again, throwing me on the couch. I was just his ragdoll or punching bag at this point. "There isn't any escaping this! You have pissed me the hell off, and I have had it with your poor, inappropriate, and disgraceful behavior." He walked over grabbing my face. "I've told you many times to stop, I've told you thousands of times to stop hanging out with those influential, pathetic friends, especially that dare devil, Clarence Buttowski!" He smacked my face again. "Now it seems telling you, punishing you is not enough." He started to unhook his belt and use it a few times to hit me, then soon enough was on top of me, "You want to act like a slut, then you're going to be one." He had me pinned, and I was using all my might to get him off.

"No!" I screamed. "Get off!" Then before I knew it, something came over me and I kicked him off. I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife out of the case. I turned and there he was, an evil smile on his face. I was scared… no I was fearful that tonight might be my last night.

"You really want to play this game Kendall?" He asked and evil intent in his voice. He folded his arms. "You really think you can use that against me." My heart rate and breathing were so fast. I kept the knife's point toward him, starting to move slowly. 'The front door is just over there…' "You should keep your attention on me." He interrupted my thoughts and charged. I screamed. I tried to fight, but he grabbed the knife out of my hand, had me against the wall with my face facing it, and the sharp edge to my neck. "You actually thought you could win?" My tears kept rolling down my face. "You pulled this pathetic trick on me…your father? How dare you?!" he hit me with the handle of the blade, upside the face. I was on the floor, so afraid. I glanced and saw the front door in the corner of my eye.

'You have to live!' A voice in my head told me. 'Get your ass up and fight!'

'I can't…' I thought, still crying.

'Liar! You know what you can do! Now fight and survive!' the voice yelled.

"Such a shame you did this Kendall… looks like you'll have to make it up…" I know what he was intending to do. "But this…" He knelt down with the knife. "Will make you scream more." I closed my eyes and the voice's words echoed in my head.

'Survive!' He reached for me, but I quickly elbowed him the face.

"Ugh! You little bitch!" He blocked his face. Before he could get up I kicked him in the balls and ran. I ran out the front door. I screamed when the knife flew by my face, cutting it a little on the cheek. I looked back and saw he was starting to come after me. With all my might I ran, not realizing I screamed more. I ran until I was in a familiar place. I was heading through the woods of that go up to Dead Man's Drop. But I couldn't stop running, I made it more up the climb until I tripped over a rock or something. My body was so tired, in such pain. I didn't have the will to get up. That's when I felt the drops. Rain. It started to sprinkle. I rolled over to feel the drops on my face. I didn't know what time it was, I didn't know if he was still after me, I just knew my living hell was so much worse and death could have me at any time it chose. I closed my eyes and let the rain fall on me.

**To Be Continued…**

It is so amazing to be back guys! I am so sorry I have been M.I.A for so long with this story, I was just trying to get farther ahead with it and then life caught up with me but I am back and am excited to say updates are here! They are darker, sad, depressing updates but thus the story is becoming so, I mean it is a story guys…. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed, again I am so sorry for such the long wait, but hey here's a Christmas, or Hanukah or whatever gift guys! Merry Christmas! Please review, fav/follow and stuff! And don't forget about my poll, thank you! See you soon.


	31. Emotions To Control

**Another chapter for my K.B. series! Enjoy, and trust me I plan to get a few in before the year ends! On with the chapter…**

**Emotions to Control:**

We were all in complete shock. The sirens and lights filling the neighborhood, and all were in front of her house. We ran to the house, to which the police were now putting up yellow tape to keep us, and the other neighbors back. Of what I saw of the scene, I was fearful she was gone. There was blood drops on the pathway and street, a knife in the street with blood on it, and her father on the floor with the police putting him in cuffs. I glanced at Brianna, who was now on the brink of breaking down. Jackie, Loraina, and Nicolette were already in tears, but Brianna, the twins, Kyle, Mouth, Gunther, and me… we were trying not to break. Especially Brianna… and me. Our mom came up to Bri and me, holding our shoulders. The police were yelling at her father the whole time, trying to get him to answer questions.

"Mrs. Buttowski…" An older woman came up, her dog still in her arms.

"Ms. Chicarelli… was it you who called?" My mom asked, her voice soft and sad.

"Yes… I heard screaming and some loud noises that were disturbing my sleep…" She answered just as sad. "The music from your house was fine… but I…" She looked down. "I didn't know or expect this to have happened… the poor girl."

"Do the cops know where she is?" Our other neighbor, Mr. Vickle came up. All of the neighborhood was here practically.

"He won't tell them…" I was pissed, hurt, afraid, and feeling so many emotions right now. My mom's hand on my shoulder was the only thing keeping me right here.

"Where is she?!" Jackie came up, hysterical, yelling at her father. "Where's my friend?! Where's Kendall!? What have you done with her?!" Gunther tried to hold her back.

"Jackie…" He kept his arms around her.

"Let me go! Tell me where she is! Where is my friend you monster!?" She was fighting in his, tears running down her cheeks, yelling at the man who wouldn't answer. The only pissed me off even more.

"Gunther get her out of here." Brianna glanced.

"No! Where is she?! Stop! Let me go! Kendall!" Gunther picked her up, heading away from the scene. Brianna glanced back at the twins, Loraina, and Nicolette.

"Get them out here." I said, still trying to be strong. Brianna glanced at me. The twins must have listened, knowing it was the best option because I turned and saw them taking the girls away from here. "You too Brianna…" I glanced at her.

"I'm not leaving." She answered harshly.

"Brianna." I spoke again.

"No! I'm not leaving until I know." She was even more upset, more tears coming down. Mouth came up, holding her. I glanced at my cousin, who was coming up to us.

"Kyle…" He looked at me. I looked at the sky and he understood. It started to sprinkle, and I glanced back at the scene.

"Do you know where she is?" Kyle was just as sad. My mom sighed.

"Brianna, Kick… I need you two to focus…" She told us, softly. "Focus on the objective to find her. Where is she?" Brianna was too distraught to focus, replaying the events from his mind, and her feelings. She couldn't focus, but right now I needed to. Was I pissed, beyond the point… but right now I need to find her… so where did she go? I closed my eyes, clenching my fists as I replayed the events, then I found my answer. My eyes shot open.

"Go." Brianna couldn't look at me. "Find her." I nodded, glanced at mom and we both nodded.

"Kyle, honey… more." She told him as I started to run off. As I did the rain started to get a bit heavier.

I ran in the direction she did. I found some blood drops to help guide me, until I reached the woods that led up to Dead Man's Drop. I continued to look, going up the trail. I found both of her shoes, so I must have been going in the right direction.

"Kendall!" I called for her the whole time. "Where are you?! Kendall!?" That's when I heard the rustling. "Kendall…" I followed the sound. I was running more and more until I was at the ledge of Dead Man's Drop. I stopped, there she was. Her body looked a wreck, and when she turned to face me, she had a branch in her hands. She was afraid… she was afraid I was him. "Kendall…" I spoke softly. "It's okay… Hey it's okay….it's me….your friend…Kick…" I swallowed, she still looked on the defensive. "It's Clarence…. Clarence Buttowski." I kept my hands up so she could see I wasn't a threat. "I'm not here to hurt you…I'm a friend…." She lowered the branch, then it just dropped.

"…Kick…" She breathed before passing out.

"Kendall!" I quickly caught her. I held her in my arms, holding her close. Her body had blood, welts, bruises, cuts, and marks all over it. I picked her up bridal style, and ran out of there. I might expose us, but right now she needs medical attention. Once I cleared the woods and started to come into places where people were, or where I could be seen, I ran regularly. I made it to our neighborhood, with her in my arms. She was as light as a feather.

"There she is! Get a gurney stat!" A police officer ordered. They ran over to us, Brianna, and the other trailing behind.

"Check her vitals stat!" I placed her on the gurney as they started to check her. The police officer looked at me. "We need to get her on the ambulance and to the hospital stat!" The medic declared.

"You did good." The officer nodded at me.

"Does she have any family we can call?" The medic directed his attention at me. My mind went blank. Then I glanced at her, now, smug father. My blood just boiled.

"Yes. She has a sister named Linnie." My mother answered, interrupting us. "I already called her, and she will be here at the hospital shortly." The medic nodded.

"Kendall!" Jackie came running but Gunther grabbed her. She was crying so much.

"Are we allowed to go with her?" I asked

"I'm sorry to say but no. Only family is allowed." The medic answered. "He glanced at my mom. "Hopefully her sister will keep in touch." He climbed into the ambulance and they were on their way. I glanced at the police, who were still holding her father. My blood just boiled even more. His look, his stance, his thoughts… I wanted to kill him.

"Kick." Gunther grabbed my shoulder, holding me back. He stood in front of me. "Don't."

"Do not hold me back Gunther." I harshly whispered. His grip tightened.

"We're in front of people… let's not be reckless." Gunther retorted, just as harsh. He could feel my anger.

"Get him out of here!" The police officer ordered. "Put him in lock up!" They placed her father in the back of the police car, and were off.

"I think it's best Mrs. Buttowski if we clear out." Mrs. Chicarelli told her. My mom nodded. My dad came up to us and whispered in my mom's ear.

"Alright…everyone let's head back to the house." She spoke. Mouth had Brianna, while the adults walked together. Gunther was with me, then hugged Jackie, helping her as well. Kyle was walking close to us. We made it back inside, and my stomach was turning.

**To Be Continued…**

Another update guys! I am so sorry its getting serious, but you knew it had to… I mean it's a story… anyway I hoped you enjoyed…and such…and again sorry it's during the season, but there really is no right time to type such chapters. But please review, follow/ fav., and such. And please don't forget about my poll! Thank you!

Also Merry Christmas Eve!


	32. A Friend to Help and A Watchful Eye

**More chapters! Yay!...even though they're well uh…sad ones…sorry guys…also I guess I have to say this…beware they are "trigger" chapters up ahead…so yeah…. Anyway to my story!**

**A Friend to Help:**

They entered into the house. Brianna sat on the couch with Mouth the whole time hugging her. She needed major support right now, but to be honest, everyone did. Gunther helped Jackie sit on the chair, the whole time she was rocking. Kyle was utterly speechless. And Kick… he was trying not to break. Break the house, break some bones, and mainly have a break down. Honey's eyes were saddened seeing them like this. There was no right words to say, and her and Helga didn't really what to do.

"I thought this was over…" Jackie spoke. "I thought we were going to be happy again." She started to cry more. Gunther hugged her.

"We all thought that." Mouth added. "No one thought this would happen." Brianna closed her eyes, clenching her fists. 'I should've acted on my feelings' she thought, her tears were streaming down her.

"Now kids…" Honey spoke. "Don't blame yourselves for any of this, you could have not known this was going to happen." She was trying to comfort them. Kick suddenly punched the wall. "Kick!" It startled all of them. He marched upstairs, ignoring his mother. She let out a sigh and glanced at her husband. He just shook his head.

"Go…" Jackie breathed. Gunther looked at her. "Gunther go…" She looked at him, and before he could get word out, she spoke. "He needs you. So go… don't let him do anything reckless…. I'll be fine." He sighed and nodded, hugging her real fast, then running upstairs.

Gunther ran to Kick's room, opening the door, and closing it behind him.

"Shouldn't you be down there with Jackie?" Kick questioned, very upset.

"She told me to come up here. Besides… I need to be here so you don't do anything stupid." Gunther walked over to him. Kick turned and pushed him.

"Why'd you stop me?!" He was pissed. "You stopped me from giving that guy what he deserved!"

"Killing him was not the answer and would have exposed us. You were not in your right mind and were losing control of yourself and emotions." Gunther retorted harshly.

"You didn't see what I saw." Kick poked him, speaking just as harshly. "You didn't hear what he was thinking, and you didn't see the fear she had!" Gunther got a shocked expression.

"Kick…"

"No! He put her through hell, and worse was she was even scared of me. He doesn't deserve to just be arrested!" Kick felt angered, sad, hurt, and so many emotions. Gunther looked down.

"I understand you're going through a lot right now…" He began. "But Kick if you had killed him we'd be exposed. We would have had to leave here and Kendall would never see us again. Do you think that's what she needs right now?" Gunther looked at him. "You're right, I didn't see or hear what you did, but I know enough to know it was bad."

"Bad… Gunther that's putting it lightly." Kick was a bit calmer now. "He's been abusing her for a few months of what I saw and worse, he wanted to kill her." Gunther grew more shocked. "She fought back and that pissed him off… don't you think she needs closure that that guy is gone?" Kick looked at Gunther. He sighed.

"Kick… let her decide his fate… he's in lock up right now, and with what you saw and we saw, he'll be charged with many things." Gunther began calmly and a little bit quietly. "In the end, let her get her closure." Kick looked away, still trying to calm himself down. "I just hope she'll be okay…"

"Me too…"

**A Watchful Eye:**

Gunther quickly followed Kick upstairs and Honey was happy, still feeling saddened for her kids and Kendall, but happy Kick was going to get some support. Jackie's mom then comforted her, hugging her tightly. Along with a very quiet Kyle. Brianna was still a mess and Mouth was there for her, but this was a lot for them.

"Mrs. Buttowski…" Mr. Vickle grabbed her attention, quietly. "We all need to talk," glancing at her, her husband, Gunther's parents, and Ms. Chicarelli. Honey nodded, guiding them all to the dining room and shutting the doors to speak with the said adults. "Mrs. Buttowski that was a close call today…" Mr. Vickle told her.

"I know…" She sighed. "But can you blame them? Or him?"

"No I can't… but it was still too close… you know that." He sighed.

"It's not like we expected this to happen…" Helga came into the conversation. "Kendall is an important friend to them, how did you expect them to react?"

"She' right, besides you can't tell me you did not feel that same anger." Honey agreed. "It took all my strength just to stay by my children."

"I don't doubt that for a minute ladies, but we have to be careful… we have to keep an eye on them…" Mr. Vickle stated.

"Mr. Vickle…" Harold was surprised, and spoke quietly.

"Harold your son almost exposed us." Mr. Vickle countered.

"Not without cause and reason…" Magnus defended.

"Still… we need to be more careful." Mr. Vickle said. "Jackie and her mom are humans, Kendall, her dad, the police, and emergency crew are humans. They aren't like us…."

"Or me." Ms. Chicarelli interrupted.

"We know, but the girls have been a part of the boy's life since elementary school." Honey spoke. "Not to mention Helga and I have been friends with Kendall's mother since high school."

"The kids have all grown up together, you can't expect them to react otherwise." Helga added.

"Not to mention those girls have really helped my son Kyle." Kyle's mom came into the room through the back doors.

"Sally." Honey went to go hug her.

"I came as soon as I saw the way the storm was, and saw the police leaving her house. I knew a lot must have happened." Sally told them. "How are the kids?"

"How else? Going through too many emotions." Honey replied.

"But we're discussing how we should watch them for a bit." Mr. Vickle stated.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Because they could have exposed us… especially Kick." Mr. Vickle answered.

"Well to be honest…" Harold began. "He got more infuriated when he came back and that's only because of how Kendall reacted to him when he found her."

"How did she respond?" Ms. Chicarelli glanced.

"Scared. He thought it was because she thought he was her father…" Harold looked down.

"Oh my…" Sally and Ms. Chicarelli placed a hand over their mouths.

"She was terrified, and Kick….and when Kick returned to see her father just show a smug look, it angered him even more." Harold continued.

"Where is her mother in all of this?" Sally glanced at Honey.

"I tried calling her, but got no answer…" She responded.

"Not to mention we haven't heard from or seen her in quite a few years." Helga added. Sally and the rest looked down.

"The last time I heard from her, was when the kids were in eighth grade." Honey spoke.

"We haven't heard from her since then." Helga mentioned.

"Well Kendall's sister knows and will tell their mother. But right now we need to focus on the kids." Mr. Vickle reasoned.

"Fine, but they won't do anything Mr. Vickle, they too know all the risks." Honey glanced at him. "Come let's go back to the living room."

"Actually I have to get home, but do keep me updated, please Mrs. Buttowski." Ms. Chicarelli was saddened. She nodded, and Ms. Chicarelli left with her Oskar still in her arms.

"I'm afraid I must leave as well… but I am sorry for Kendall, do let me know how she is." Mr. Vickle was also going to leave.

"Of course, and we will also watch the kids." Honey replied. Mr. Vickle nodded, leaving. They entered back into the living room.

"I think it's best if I take my Jackie home… please… please keep us in touch." Mrs. Wackerman came up to the adults. They nodded, as they gave their hugs and goodbyes. Mrs. Wackerman went back to her daughter, who at the time was being comforted by Kyle, and walked her to the door and left to go home.

"Mom you're here…" Kyle was confused but too sad to care and hugged his mother.

"Harold I think you should make a fire…we're all going to stay out here tonight." Honey told him. He nodded, going to the fireplace and started to make a fire.

"I'll go get some blankets and pillows." Helga softly smiled, heading towards the closet. As she came back, Gunther and Kick came down.

"Where's Jackie?" Gunther asked quietly, looking around.

"Her mom took her home dear…" Helga replied. He nodded. Gunther sat on the couch and Kick sat by the window. Everyone was still quiet, lightning and thunder crashing in the sky. It was a long night in the Buttowski home.

**To Be Continued…**

L: Wow…well things just got real….

M: had to happen at some point.

L: MJoy would love this… and hi guys I'm back! Missed ya!

M: yep! We're glad you are back!

L: Me too…and I miss commenting on these things, the chapters I didn't get to comment on, I want to make comments about them… like things are getting really deep here, and serious…. Like I am impressed…

M: Thank you.

L: No problem, anyway we should end this soon.

M: Right…uh… so please review, follow or fav! Thank you!

Both: Bye! And Happy New Year's!

L: Though it isn't New Year's yet…

M: really…..


	33. How Could We Have Known?

**More story guys! Hope you enjoy the plot and read… and again sorry it's going to be serious for some time. Onward we go…**

**How could we have not known? :**

Everyone was still quiet as Saturday went by. Nicolette, the twins, and Loraina had decided to come over, hoping news had come, but the only word was that Kendall was still in the hospital, and the police report was still being filed and processed. No one would be happy until they knew how their friend was and when they could see her. Jackie was still with her mom, coping, while the group at Kick's house was hoping to hear from Ramia. But Loraina said that like Jackie, Ramia wasn't handling this well. The next day was as quiet as Saturday. Kyle, Mouth, Brianna, Loraina, the twins, Gunther, Nicolette, and Kick still waited for news. The day went by slowly and that night they wondered if any news would come at all.

"I need to know how she is… I need to see her… we need to see her." Nicolette was pacing, going a bit crazy.

"It's not that simple Nicki…" Mouth glanced at her, his arms folded and seated on the couch next to Brianna.

"So… I miss her…" Nicolette countered.

"We all miss her Nicolette." Brianna told her. "I hate being as patient as this, but mom will tell us if there is any news."

"We just need to calm down and wait." Dante added.

"That's a lot harder done than said." Kyle stated.

"Yeah it is…" Eli and Loraina agreed.

"What I don't understand is why didn't she tell us? Why didn't we know?" Nicolette was starting to get hysterical again. "It's like we never knew her at all."

"How could we have possibly known?" Mouth questioned.

"Our abilities… Brianna and Kick can read minds, you have speed, Gunther is the strongest among anyone, I see people's dream, hell Eli works with emotions…. We should have been able to help her. We should have known these things." Nicolette was getting more and more upset.

"Nicolette!" Kick yelled. She got shocked and went quiet. "Calm down… you know as well as the rest of us, none of our abilities work on either Jackie or Kendall. There was no way for us to have known these things…. As much as we wanted to." He explained.

"What about Ronaldo? Debbie? Her father? Our abilities aren't limited to them." She countered more quietly this time. "Why didn't we use them on them?"

"It's not like we had cause too." He answered.

"Yes we did." Loraina came in. "We hated Ronaldo, Debbie was an annoying little bitch and her father…well…okay we had nothing on him, but we could have done something with the other two." She argued.

"You act like we didn't do that?!" Brianna glanced.

"We didn't!" Nicolette and Loraina reacted.

"Like hell I didn't!" Brianna got up. "I constantly kept reading them, but all I saw was chemistry formulas, projects, and science. They never talked or thought about their affair, and if they did it was when absolutely no one was around."

"You make it sound like they knew people could hear their quiet talk or minds all the time." Gunther stated.

"That's giving them too much credit." Dante and Eli mentioned.

"Either way, I did listen, but you know what I regret is not reacting that night because you blamed it on just parents yelling at their kids." Brianna pointed at Nicolette, who got even more emotional.

"You're blaming me?! If you truly thought she was in danger you should have done something. You're the one who hesitated! You always react Brianna, so why didn't you this time?!" Nicolette had tears, yelling at Brianna. Brianna got a shocked expression.

"Enough!" Kick yelled. "Fighting and blaming each other isn't going to get us anywhere!" he glanced at all of them.

"He's right. The best we can do right now is just hope that Kendall is okay. All we can do is wait." Gunther agreed. Everyone looked down.

Honey came into the living room from the dining room, hanging up the phone. They all glanced up.

"Is there any news?" Kick and Brianna asked.

"Is she okay?" Loraina added.

"Can we go see her?" Nicolette continued.

"Calm down, calm down all of you." She put her hands up. They took a deep breath. "I just spoke to Linnie, Kendall is going to be okay." Everyone let out a breath that they had been holding for what felt like eternity. "In fact she is going to be home within the tonight or the early morning."

"Can we see her?" Nicolette and Loraina stood up, hopeful, and in desperate need to see their friend. Kick and Brianna glanced at their mom, then down.

"I'm sorry kids, but… no." Honey answered. "She needs a lot of rest and according to Linnie doesn't want to see anyone right now, which means her appearance in school isn't going to happen for a while." Their mom tried to explain calmly.

"Wait! What?!" Nicolette and Loraina squealed.

"What do you mean we can't see her?" Nicolette continued.

"I'm sorry kids… it's what Linnie said. So I suggest you get some major rest for school tomorrow. At least know that she is okay." Honey continued. She heard a knock at the back door and went to go get it, closing the living room screen doors behind her.

"I can't believe we can't see her…"Dante looked down.

"To be honest how would you guys feel knowing everyone knows you were abused by your supposed 'loving father'?" Gunther questioned them.

"Loving father my ass." Kick snarled.

"We probably feel the same…" Loraina looked down, the rest nodded.

"I think it's best we do get some sleep though." Mouth glanced at all of them. "Our parents know where here, and we all have the same class. Sleep would be the best thing."

"Right…. But how are we going to tell Jackie?" Nicolette agreed.

"I'll tell her. It will be easier coming from me." Gunther sighed.

"Hopefully she won't flip out…" Brianna stated.

"Or hopefully she'll feel well enough to come to school." Loraina added.

"Let's just get some sleep… we all know we need it." Kick sighed. They nodded, as Gunther and Kick made a fire and they laid around the heat, trying to go to sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

M: Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

L: You know, now that I know what is going on… I am enjoying the story… still sad but it's a good series…

M: thanks….

L: No problem… though I'm still waiting for some kick butt scenes or something…

M: you would…

L: Of course it's me… anyway

M: Please review, follow and fav. I really love feedback!

L: She really does!

M: and we will see ya next time!

Both: Bye! And Happy New Year!

L: well technically it would be eve seeing as it still not New Year yet…

M: Don't correct us! Oi…..


	34. Did We Notice? and My Fault,,,

**Finally updating this series as well! If you don't already know… I have to keep going on this off and on updating thing because…well it's a complicated story, but I will make it short by saying I am in the process of looking for a place to live, have not a lot of great internet, but am writing continuously at school and such. So sorry for the inconvenience, but please bear with me until my situations end…anyway on with the story…and small reminder it is getting serious, and can be a "trigger"…so please be aware. Thank you…**

**Did We Notice? :**

The group got ready for school and once there, their emotions still the same. It wasn't the same to not have Kendall there. Jackie wasn't too great either, her eyes were swollen from crying so much over the weekend. Not to mention it looked like she didn't get much sleep either. The whole group was a wreck and Mrs. Fitzpatrick knew it.

"She'll be back soon…" Mouth tried to comfort his friends, looking back at Gunther, Jackie, and Kick. They all just sighed. Then they were interrupted by a group laughing coming into their class, Kick could already feel his blood boil at the people responsible.

"Bloody hell…" Tess folded her arms, glaring at the group as well as Kick.

"I told you she had daddy issues…" Ronaldo said to his group of friends, who all just laughed with him. Only Debbie was a bit more quiet but staying by his side.

"I heard she had it coming." Howie shrugged. Kick was about to pounce and Jackie was about to break. The rest of the group just glared and before Kick could do anything, the bell rang and Mrs. Fitzpatrick called for everyone's attention. She cleared her throat.

"Good morning class…" She had a soft tone now. "I hope you all enjoyed this long weekend. As you know we won our homecoming game and were able to have three Homecoming Princesses…" She had a small smile. "But as we have had victories, we too had a tragedy happen." She had a sad look towards Kick and his friends, who were also sad. "So let me make this clear. I don't want to hear any rumors or negativity about this incident." She glanced towards Ronaldo's group. Kick couldn't help but feel relieved, along with the others. "And if there are any, you will be sent to the office, where the principal will deal with you…. As for the friends of Kendall, I would like to say counseling is open if you need it…" She took a deep breath. "Now let's start the lesson…" Ramia left class taking up on the counseling offer. As for the others, they felt relieved that Mrs. Fitzpatrick was on their side. Their classes went by slowly and felt too long by the time they got to lunch.

"How you guys doing?" Tess came by, André, Scarlet and Teena behind her, finding spots to sit.

"How do you think they're doing?" Teena glances. "Hell even I'm depressed…"

"How long do you think it will be before we see her here at school?" Scarlet inquired.

"Who knows…" Kyle looked down.

"I just wish we could see her…" Nicolette was also looking down. Then they heard laughter again.

"Give me one reason…" Kick glared as he cracked his knuckles. Ronaldo's group were off in the distance, walking down one of the outside hallways, heading towards one of the school building's doors. They were just laughing. Clara, Myra, Ronaldo, Gordie, the Dipazzi twins, Howie, Daniel, Ian, and Casey. Ronaldo led them, Debbie was there too, just not laughing like the rest. Kick's blood was boiling again.

"Now what are they discussing?" Kyle also glared, along with the others.

"Does it matter, seeing as they have no sympathy or hearts." Gunther folded his arms.

"They are using science terms to mask how they are talking about Kendall." Brianna was tempted to go kick some ass, as was Kick, Gunther, Kyle, the twins, Tess, André, and Scarlet.

"How do you know that?" Jackie asked, glancing at Brianna. Brianna mentally slapped herself and had to come up with something quick.

"Because… I know it's something Ronaldo would do and Penelope and her bitchy crew hang out with them, and couldn't stop laughing about it as well." Brianna wasn't completely lying, they both were true, just mind reading had gotten the best of her. But Jackie couldn't know that last part.

"Oh…" Jackie glared back at the jerks. "Should we tell Mrs. Fitzpatrick?"

"We could but they just deny it, saying it's all science related." Teena replied.

"Just ignore them… the last thing we need is a suspension." Loraina folded her arms.

"To be honest I'd say it be worth it." Nicolette retorted.

"I'd say." Kick was still glaring, agreeing.

"We need to focus on something other than them." Mouth sighed, trying to calm the others, though manly Kick, down.

"What else is there to focus on?" André looked at Mouth.

"Well Ramia is still in the councilor's office, is one. We haven't heard from Kendall or her sister, is another." Mouth answered.

"Why is that?" Jackie thought.

"Now that I think about it, we haven't even heard from her mom." Eli stated.

"And our Moms were pretty good friends." Dante mentioned.

"Clearly there's something more going on that we don't know." Scarlet spoke.

"But why don't we know? Why didn't she tell us what her father or Ronaldo were doing to her." Jackie asked, some tears coming down.

"Maybe the better question is why didn't we figure it out?" Teena countered.

"Why do you ask that?" Brianna just looked at her with sad eyes.

"Maybe cause there were signs all along…" Kyle thought.

"He's right…." Jackie agreed, realizing some things now.

"How?" Tess glanced at her.

"Brianna, you and I have noticed her change a lot over the years, especially recently." Jackie told her, "And that day when Kyle came to sit with us, she had that big bruise on her arm." She continued.

"She told us, she woke up with it…." Nicolette said, realizing the lie.

"But she didn't. No bruise like that comes from bumping yourself. Not to mention she covered it up with make-up." Jackie replied.

"And she is good with concealer make-up to make it so she looks normal." Loraina added.

"It never looked like she had any make-up on…" Brianna looked down.

"Which means either she's a wiz at first time applying make-up to wounds…" Jackie began, saddened.

"Or she's had a lot of practice." Kick finally came into the conversation and stopped glaring at Ronaldo's group, who had just left.

"But why keep it from us?" Gunther questioned. "That's the major question."

"Well if you're such situations, would you tell others? Even your friends?" Tess glanced at all of them. "Or especially if maybe you were being threatened."

"Thing is, you can't tell me her mother or sister didn't notice or know." Eli countered.

"Yeah, that be a really hard secret to keep from them." Dante commented.

"Not if she doesn't see them all the time, and like she does with us, wears a lot of concealer." Scarlet refuted.

"So she went through hell, all because these secrets?" Teena raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like…" Jackie nodded slightly. They all looked down, sighing again. Then the bell rang and they went to their classes, still feeling the same, sad and awful.

(****)

**My Fault...:**

The last time I saw my friends was that night. What I remember after I ran away is rather vague, but I know I'm home now, and it's Wednesday morning. I should be in school. I'm well enough and it wouldn't be the first time of me hiding my "flaws." But I'm here. I'm here, at home, watching my friends with long faces walk to the bus and leave. They haven't heard from me. And Linnie has only told them that I needed rest and lots of it, because I've lied to her. I've lied…again. Well I guess I'm good at keeping my own secrets. Guess lying is just natural. Though it shouldn't be. I should be with my friend. I should tell them I'm alright…but I can't. I'm not. I can't face them…or anyone really. I'm that dumb ditz blonde who ruined homecoming because she allowed herself to be abused by her father. I'm the idiot who didn't know her boyfriend was cheating and allowed him to beat her. I'm the weak pathetic girl, who cause all of it. This has all been my fault and that's why I let it happen. I don't deserve to be with them…to be here.

"You don't believe that do you?" A voice in my head asked.

"Why shouldn't I? It's my fault my mom's in a coma, it's my fault my dad abused me, all of this is my fault!" I argued.

"You're kidding!" The voice yelled. "You can't be serious!? You didn't make your father an abusive person! You didn't deserve to be cheated on and beaten by Ronaldo! Hell, he dug his own grave when he chose easy Debbie over you! And you know you weren't the one to cause the car accident that put your mother in a coma!" The voice refuted.

"Yes I did!" I countered. "That was all my fault!"

"If you honestly believe that, I've taught and helped you for nothing." The voice retorted. I went silent. "I told you to be brave and bold, and you were. I've told you to survive, and you did. I've done a lot to make sure you know not only you are strong, but smart and a survivor. You went through hell and now, you're here. Still wallowing in the fact that it's your fault. Well obviously it must be, because I guess it's my fault you didn't understand everything I've taught you." I couldn't respond to that. "I've been here all along…. You're friends even longer. If you honestly believe that they will judge you or leave you because you think they think it's your fault… you know nothing. You are dumb… they are your friends. They miss you. And are beyond worried about you. They don't care what happened, they just want to make sure you are okay…. Huh if you think about, they are more your family than your own family. At least that what I see…" I kept thinking about that, as some time passed.

"You're right…" I whispered. "I been an idiot…lying to them, to Linnie…. Hell even to you." I admitted.

"Not that you were ever really good at with me." The voice smiled.

"No I guess not, seeing as you see right through me…" I had a small smile for the first time.

"Go to school tomorrow. Show them nothing can bring you down. Show them you're strong. You're here, now live hun." The voice rejoiced. I didn't realize all the time that had passed. I was in another room that just had a chair in it. You could say it looked like a dance room because there was a whole wall with a mirror on it. I was staring at myself the whole time, talking like a mad person. Bit to be honest, it helped having my reflection yell at me. It helped knowing that they wanted me to live… wanted us to live. I simply looked down now, taking in everything that was said.

"You're right…" Was all I could say, knowing the truth. I closed my eyes sitting back as more time passed.

"Kendall…" My eyes opened and I saw my sister in the archway, the phone in her hands, and her eyes starting to get watery. I just stared at her.

"Linnie?..." Why was she in this state, was one of the many questions running through my mind.

"Kendall…I… they…." She had tears start to come down her cheek. I started to rise.

"What…." I walked towards her, my heart starting to pound for some reason.

"Kendall…they…I…." Linnie tried to breathe…she took a deep breath. "Kendall…. She's gone…." Her knees gave out and my world just shattered.

**To Be Continued…**

Well uh…. I mean…. Well then…. I hoped you enjoyed. Again I am sorry for it getting serious now…but had to happen…curse my dreams for making me want to write this story… anyway I will give heads up when this depression seriousness goes….other than that bear with it…and me. See you guys soon, more chapters to come…next ones a well…beware of it. Bye and please do my poll, review, follow, and/or fav.! thanks.


	35. Two Words

**Another chapter! Beware of this one…has lots of strong themes…anyway on with the series…**

**Two Words to Break:**

Two words. Two words and that's all it took for Kendall to break. Her eyes were watery, her heart pounding, yet it felt like it dropped and her body was like a weight. Her mind was racing and though she had so many thoughts and questions, the only logical thing to her, was for her to leave. Leave reality, leave fantasy, leave everything… The seconds which felt like hours after she found out, she left the room. Everything in this world was oblivious to her. She ran out the door going to the one place she knew all too well.

"Kendall!" Linnie yelled not able to catch her sister. Linnie was in the front yard. "Kendall!" Everyone came out of Kick's house, running towards her.

"What happened?" Mrs. Buttowski asked. Linnie just broke down, shaking her head.

"I don't know…. I just don't know…" Mrs. Buttowski held her, glancing at the kids. Kick and Brianna nodded, however Jackie was first to take off to find Kendall, paying no mind to the others. Kendall was her best friend, she was her family. And Kendall was everything to Jackie. This time, no one was going to hold her back from finding her best friend. The others followed. When Jackie glanced at Dead Man's Drop, no one was there. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. Kendall wasn't at Dead Man's Drop.

"Where is she?" Jackie questioned out loud.

"What other place could she have gone to?" Mouth looked at the others. Kick's eyes widened in realization, yet Jackie was already a step ahead. She ran in the direction of Widow's Maker Peak. Kick and the others following.

(**)

I'm used to running away. I guess I'm good at that too. A natural habit. I looked over the edge of Widow Maker's Peak. My heart was pounding, my face wet. I was breathing so hard. I felt the weather change, the sprinkles starting to fall. I looked up, holding my hand out to feel the drops. I looked down at my semi opened hand, then back to the ledge.

(*)

"Kendall!" Jackie called behind her. She didn't turn around. "Kendall don't jump!" Jackie pleaded trying to get closer.

"Don't come closer…" Kendall spoke her eyes glancing behind her. Jackie stopped. The others were behind her now.

"Kendall get away from the ledge." Nicolette was concerned.

"Please Kendall…" Brianna started to get watery eyes.

"Don't do this…Kendall please…let us help you." Loraina was getting emotional too.

"Kendall…what happened…?" Kick asked trying to step closer, but stopped when she spoke.

"What does it matter? It's my fault anyway. I can't change it…. I can't bring her back… she's gone forever, and it's all my fault…" Kendall was crying, still turned towards the edge. Jackie started to come closer, slowly.

"Kendall who's gone? ... What happened?" Jackie was almost behind her. Kendall's hands were in fists, shaking at her sides. She turned her head and looked at Jackie, who was really worried.

"Jackie…my mom is dead… she's gone, and it's all my fault…" She cried, hugging onto Jackie as she broke down. Jackie held her, as they were on the ground, tightly, wanting to comfort her. Kick glanced at Brianna and the others; Brianna, Loraina, and Nicolette had their hands over their mouths. Gunther was even getting teary eyed. Kick glanced back at Kendall and Jackie. She was completely broken now.

The group brought Kendall home. Jackie stayed with her for a bit that night, but in the early morning Kendall and Linnie had to leave to go deal with details regarding their mother's funeral. They planned the funeral for that Saturday, and in turned had all the details settled. Kendall the entire time was mentally not there, though. She was awake and unconscious at the same time. Her world had dropped and shattered, and now she didn't know how to build it back. She would no longer be the same girl that she used to be.

**To Be Continued…**

So yeah…well then…I warned you guys it was going to get really serious…and well yeah…let's just say I connected this a bit to my own life when I wrote the next few chapters, including this one…. I had a very close family member pass, and I just broke in too many ways in fact was almost two years ago in few days, since its July now…so I took that adding some more and came up with this part of the story. I am sorry if it connects with you guys as well, but I was trying to be realistic…everyone deals with things differently but the point is we all have our breaking moments….so yeah…I'm sorry for the hard subjects in this story, but hope you still like my story…I'll see you next time… Please review, follow, fav. Thank you. Bye.


	36. Honoring Her

**Back for more…thank you. Sorry for the seriousness that is present but I hope you still can enjoy or connect with the story. So with this said, on to the next scene…**

**Honoring Her:**

On Saturday was Kendall's mother's funeral. Linnie had asked Kendall's friends and their families to come. She had grown close to Mrs. Buttowski and Mrs. Magnuson, due to her mother over the years, and knew she could use the support. As for Kendall, she knew she needed to be supported by her friends the most on this sorrow filled day. Kendall had taken their mother's death the hardest. The church where their mother went, held the service. Kendall and Linnie sat in a family section, whereas others sat within the rows given. Kendall's friends were within the first two rows, along with their families. The pastor came forward to the podium, their mother's casket to his left and near the grand piano the church had. Once everyone was seated, he began the service.

"Welcome all. As you know, today we are here for a special reason. But it is not to mourn the loss of someone so remarkable, but to celebrate and relive all the memories she brought to our lives. Heather Noreen Perkins was a friend, a Christian, a role model, a wife, and a mother. She had a love for music and for modeling the newest fashion trends." He smiled speaking loud, yet softly. The people laughed a bit at that. "But most of all, she had a love for family and for God. I find it an honor to have known and been able to work with her…. And now I will give the floor to her elder daughter, Linnie." The pastor moved his arm towards her. She smiled and walked up to the podium, with a paper in hand.

"Thank you." She hugged him and stood in front of everyone. "First I would like to thank you all for being here. My mother had a lot of friends and people who cared about her. And you being here shows that." Linnie began, a tear coming down her cheek. "I'm not going to lie…. I didn't know what I was going to say today…it seems my family," She glanced at Kendall, who was looking down the whole time, then looked back at the audience, "has been through a lot…and…my mother being gone…was never something I thought could happen. You see my mom was so strong. Her spirit never dampened and she always put a smile on your face." A few more tears ran down. "She was someone I always dreamed of being ….. I remember when I was younger and to put me to sleep, she would play the most beautiful song on her violin, or tell me stories of when she went to Paris or London. I always dreamt of going with her to fashion week." Linnie giggled, as did the audience. "I got to go a few times. I got to see how beautiful she was… but to be honest, she was always beautiful to me…. Missing her, is putting it very lightly. My mom and I were close… and …she was my world… or she would say, we were hers…." More tears started to fall. "But my mom…I …I can hear her saying not to be sad she's gone… but to be happy she is with the Lord. That I will see here again, and to spread God's love and salvation… and not sadness over her death." She wiped her tears. "My mom was very faithful and strong. And even though I am happy she is with the Lord, I can't help but still wish for her to be here and giving me one last hug, or I love you." The pastor gave her some tissues. She nodded her thanks. "My mom will never be forgotten, in our hearts, our minds, and the strength she gave. I just hope she knows how much I love and miss her." Linnie walked away to sit next to Kendall, wiping away her tears. The pastor wiped away some of his own.

"A beautiful speech from Linnie, Heather's daughter. Your mother will be terribly missed and her spirit will forever be in our hearts." The pastor spoke. "Now I will ask if anyone has anything they like to share, please feel free to come forward." He offered the audience a chance to speak. Honey Buttowski stood up and went up. He nodded and gave the podium to her.

"My name is Honey Buttowski and I have known Heather since high school. She was an amazing friend and always someone to look up to." Honey began, her voice soft and sweet, yet loud enough for everyone to hear. "She was always there when you needed her and the one person who would keep your darkest secrets. She was strong, spirited, caring, and a true friend. In high school Heather, Helga, and I were referred to as the triple H's for honesty, humor, and hotness." Honey laughed, as did everyone else. "We were amazing friends, and I will forever miss her…." Honey got some tears in her eyes. "She taught me to believe in myself and my dreams. And I saw her chase and make hers come true…Heather…know you're missed dearly and were always a true friend… You were like my sister… I will love and miss you…" Honey was given a tissue when she finished her speech. Helga hugged her, as did her husband, when she sat down.

"What beautiful words…" The pastor complimented. "Is there anyone else, who would like to speak?" He asked. Nobody else came up. "Then I will continue with some of Heather's favorite Bible verses…" The pastor continued the service reading off beautiful Bible verses for the occasion that Kendall's mom loved to say and use. It got towards the end of the service. "I will now ask for a moment of silence as we honor Heather's life." He asked, looking down, saying a little prayer. "Dear Lord, we ask you to welcome Heather with a huge hug from all of us and tell her she is dearly missed. We ask that you watch over us as you always do and keep Heather's friends and family comforted in this hard time because they need to feel your love, along with hers. We also ask that you guide our lives like you always do and keep us safe in your precious hands. In your son's precious name, Jesus. Amen." He finished the prayer.

"Amen." Everyone repeated. Kendall looked up for the first time and stood up walking over to the pastor whispering something in his ear. He smiled and nodded. She walked over to the piano.

"To finish the service, we will have Kendall play one final song that her mom loved." The pastor sat down. Kendall looked at the violinist who came up and nodded. She began to play the beginning of _You Raise Me Up_. She played and then surprised everyone as she sang into the mic. Her voice was beautiful and soothing. The original pianist got the choir and conducted when it came to their part to sing with her. Everyone was so moved by the performance as she played and sang. She finished the song just as beautifully, leaving everyone to applaud. Tears fell down her cheeks as she let out a sigh. 'I love you mom, I hope you can forgive me… and are proud of who I am….' She thought. Linnie walked quickly over to her, hugging her tightly, once Kendall got up. The pastor went back to the podium. "Let us now conclude by laying Heather to her resting place." The pallbearers: Kick, Harold, Gunther, Magnus, Eli, and Dante grabbed the casket and helped lead it to the grave site. The pastor stood before the casket as people placed roses on it. "John II: 25-26 says 'Jesus said to her, I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies, and who ever lives and believes in me will never die.' Heather will forever be alive with the Lord and in our hearts… may she be smiling down upon this day and those she loves and cares about." The pastor finished. The people said their final goodbyes, leaving notes with the flowers on the casket, as it waited there to be lowered into ground. Most left but Honey and Helga's family, even Jackie stayed behind. Kick, Brianna, Jackie, and Gunther watched as Kendall continued to break, her sister holding her. The pastor was talking to them, along with a man in a lawyer looking suit. Harold and Magnus held their wives, as they too, were devastated for losing a dear friend. The day was grim and as the clouds started to get darker, is when it started to sprinkle. That day, as everyone went home, there were no smiling faces and all of Kendall's friends couldn't help but wonder how she was, or if she would ever be okay.

**To be continued…**

I'm so sorry to get deep on you guys, but it's getting real in this story…I'm so sorry.

Anyway there was a few things I wished to say about the series since some people have been asking things and wanting to know things.

First Debbie for those who asked, actually is in the show, she's just nameless…. She's the black haired girl that is in Mellowbrook drift, she's next to Ronaldo, I have only made her a little different, but she is based off that character- as an older version.

This story is completely original, and I will say this I have been writing it since like my senior year in high school, so for a few years now.

A few of the OC's on here are based off some of the shows characters that were just there and said nothing.

Also, this is more of an update rather, there is going to be music lyrics used top which at the end I will give the song and artist, but it just I'm using music because one when I first imagined this part there was music for some strange reason, they my life happened, and music really helped me. So please forgive the music thing, it just is life for me and really helped.

Anyway I think that's it, the song used today was the version by the Celtic Women, You Raise Me Up. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed and I plan to upload more! Thank you! Please review and such!

Happy Belated 4th of July!


	37. What To Do

**Chapter 37… it's happening! I am officially getting back into the swing of things and uploading for this series. Thank you for your patience and I will explain things more at the end with any questions. On we go…**

**What to do:**

School was rather hard for the group. Kendall didn't show up Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. It was now Thursday and it had been hard for the group, since they hadn't spoken to Kendall for a while. Things for her would be different, now seeing as her father was in jail, heading to prison, her mother gone, and her sister letting her live alone in the house. Kendall wasn't Kendall anymore. She cut off communication and has been in her house since all of the events that took place. Even Jackie couldn't get a hold of her, and the group was torn with emotions they were feeling and the fact that Kendall was currently out of their lives, didn't sit well with them. Things took their toll on everyone, but on Kendall the most.

It was lunch that Thursday, the group sat in their usual place, however it was quiet and everyone was saddened. Tess, André, Scarlet, and Teena walked up.

"I'm guessing no one has spoken to her still…" Teena frowned, as they all sat down.

"What do you think…" Brianna glanced at her, with a sigh. Everyone was silent. Tess began to tap her knee with her finger, annoyed with the silence.

"Alright this is pathetic." She finally stated. Everyone glanced at her surprised. "She is our friend and you guys have known her for a crazy long time, and you're telling me you haven't even thought about breaking in to see her, or something?" She looked at everyone.

"Trust us when we say it has been thought of…" Nicolette began.

"Then why haven't you all acted upon it?" Tess interrupted. "Kendall is in a broken dark place right now and she needs you guys."

"That's kind of hard to do seeing as she's pushing out." Mouth replied.

"It's called a defense mechanism… every girl does it… bloody hell, everyone does it." Tess retorted. "You all need to be trying as hard as you can to be there for her…hell even the girl was going to commit suicide because of all that's happened." Kick, Brianna, and Jackie looked even sadder. "She needs you guys in her life, even if she's pushing you away. She needs you because no one should be going through this alone… No one." It was silent for a few moments.

"She's right." Scarlet agreed. "Kendall needs us and we all need her. We should at least be trying harder."

"Yeah but how do we even start?" Ramia questioned.

"She's not even herself anymore. I mean she's had all these secrets and incidences. How are we supposed to even begin helping her?" Loraina added.

"Plus, what makes you guys think she even wants us in her life now?" Dante mentioned.

"Well what reason would she have to keep you out?" André asked. "You guys are her friends right? Just because all this happened doesn't mean she doesn't want you in her life."

"You're right…" Eli realized a few things. "You guys are absolutely right. Why shouldn't she want us in her life? If maybe we try harder, she'll let us in and then we could help her." Eli glanced at everyone.

"There is a point to that, maybe the reason she's shutting us out is because she was embarrassed, and thought we judge her for all of this." Gunther pointed out.

"But why would she think that?" Jackie started to have some tears in her eyes. "She knows how much she means to us…to me." She looked down. Gunther looked sad, but Brianna decided to hold Jackie in a hug.

"Maybe because of everything she has ever been told." Teena thought about it for a second.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyle asked.

"What I mean is when you're told things over and over, you start to believe it." Teena answered.

"So you think her father and the Jackass have left her to think we don't care about her?" Kick inquired.

"Could be…. I mean how many of us can say, if we were in her situation, we could still come to school and live life 'normally?" Teena brought up. Everyone thought about it.

"I guess you're right on that one." Brianna agreed.

"So here's the question, where do we start on getting back in her life?" Nicolette questioned.

"Good question…. Where would you guys think?" Tess countered. They all thought about is, then the bell rung.

"Looks like we'll have to discuss this more during class." Gunther helped Jackie up.

"And after school." Kick added. They nodded and headed to their next classes, wanting to figure out a lot of things, and how to get back into Kendall's life.

**To be continued…**

Shorter chapter this one, but more to come soon. Also for those wondering, yes, Kendall talks to voice that's inside her head…there's more to it, but that's further down the line, anyway thought I clear it up… anyway thanks for reading and see you soon. Please review and stuff!

L: I love how I am just ignored….

M: Sorry just trying to do stuff….Lereda's back guys!

L: Proudly….and all I know is I'm still waiting for things, like some couples…Ronaldo to get beat….rigging any bells yet….

M: Just wait…jeez….you and your violence…

L: It's me…anyways let's move on, on to the next chapter.

M: Okay…. Bye guys.

L: See ya.


	38. A Change in Behavior

**Hey guys, seems like I am back for more… or you are as well. Hope you are liking the story, I am, as are my friends. So yeah…anyway on with the chapter.**

**A change in Behavior:**

It was late Thursday night. Kendall was in the downstairs bathroom, looking at her reflection. She could hear it trying to speak to her, but she wasn't listening. She felt broken. Hell she was broken. She hated herself. Everything was her fault, so as she stared, she got angry. She punched the mirror seeing shards fall to the floor and in the sink. Cracks were all over it. Her hand and arm bleeding, not that she cared. She looked at the cracked reflection, still angry, yet tears falling from her eyes. She closed them and leaned back against the wall, sliding down to wrap her arms around her knees, and placed her head down. She stayed like that for hours, but who cares, she didn't. She finally woke up to see the sun shining through the glass window, she got up, walked up the stairs, and to her room. She sat on her bed contemplating a lot of things, then heard familiar voices. She glanced out the window to see her friends walking to the bus. She guessed school was starting, they still looked sad, yet hopeful. 'Why?' she thought. She watched as they got on the bus, then were gone. She sat back on her bed, not sure what to do anymore.

(*)

"Listen to me!" The voice started to yell at me. I let out a sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, what should I be doing?" I shrugged.

"Kendall…." It sighed. "You need to leave the house. Go to school, do something, this isn't good."

"Please…" I looked away, scuffing, knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"Kendall this isn't good. You're not well… you're not you…" The voice retorted. "You need you get out of here. If you don't, you'll only go deeper into this pitch black whole."

"What's it matter now…" I got up walking to my bathroom.

"It matters because your friends are worried, Linnie's worried. You're not you!" My reflection argued. "Kendall please, just get out of here. Go to at least fashion or lunch at school. Please just try to make this better." It pleaded. I looked away, letting out a sigh. "Please Kendall, just for a bit." I glanced back, then left going back to my room. I put some jeans, a black zip up sweater, and some converse. I walked back to the bathroom looking at myself. I had dark circles under my eyes, they were a tad swollen, and pretty much I looked like a wreck. I put my hood on, it covered me pretty well. I walked down the stairs and just grabbed my phone. Not that I've used it for anything really. I walked out the back door deciding to use my own short cut to school, where no one could see me and I'll be there by the beginning of lunch. I walked down the path that had trees on both sides.

"Thank you." The voice said. I just breathed and continued on to school, not that I was going to be there long. It was just for lunch. I guess I should be thankful it's Friday.

(**)

Mouth, Brianna, Jackie, Kick, Gunther, Loraina, Dante, Eli, André, Ramia, and Kyle were in another usual spot. It was under a small gazebo with some tables they sat at. It had begun to rain, so this was there second go to spot when their usual shady spot was all muddy. They sat at the tables, going over a few things.

"Okay, so do we understand the plan?" Loraina asked them.

"Yeah. We go to Kendall's after school and try to get her to talk to us…." Gunther answered.

"That or we at least get her to understand that we are there for her." Jackie added.

"And in case we don't get her to open the door?" Ramia questioned.

"Kick tries to break through the back." Brianna replied.

"Ah, are we sure that's a good idea? Wouldn't it scare her?" Eli, then Dante glanced at them.

"Well to be honest, we all use to sneak into each other's houses when we were younger." Kyle informed.

"Ah, Kyle that was you always sneaking in." Brianna gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, especially into Kick's and Gunther's house…or room rather." Jackie added.

"Jackie you did the same." Kyle argued. "Except you also went into also Kendall's place."

"That was different." Jackie countered.

"The point being… it's normal for you guys." André concluded, wanting to move on.

"Yes, I'll just hop her back fence and go through the back door or window. Nothing big." Kick responded.

"And then from there." Loraina glanced.

"I will open the front door and let you guys in so we can help Kendall." Kick concluded. "We have the plan, and I know what to do, no biggy."

"Good, now that we have that settled…" Loraina breathed.

"Where's Nicolette?" Brianna looked around.

"Yeah wasn't she just supposed to go to her locker, then come here." Jackie mentioned.

"Yeah plus, normally she's here before us." Ramia commented, thinking about.

"I wonder where the girl is?" Loraina also glanced around.

"Well isn't her locker farther away?" Dante questioned.

"Sort of, all of our lockers are separated." Ramia stated.

"Well except for Mouth, Gunther, and Kick, and then there's Jackie, Brianna, and Kendall." Loraina reminded.

"Tell me how it is you guys got lucky to be around each other?" Eli glanced at them.

"Well to be honest, you can't separate Kick and Gunther." Jackie informed.

"Mouth just got lucky is all." Gunther added.

"Hey!" Mouth glanced at him.

"Well you did. Just like I got lucky with being near Jackie and Kendall." Brianna giggled a bit.

"Yeah all you guys are truly lucky." Kyle pouted. Kick and Brianna rolled their eyes.

"Oh brother, Kyle." Ramia face palmed. They all laughed a bit until they saw Nicolette, Scarlet, and Tess run towards them, coming from one of the double door entrances the school had.

"Well there she is." Mouth commented. "What's up Nicolette, why you guys late?" The three were trying to catch their breaths.

"She's… here." Nicolette panted out, trying to speak.

"Who's here?" Loraina asked.

"Kendall!" Tess and Scarlet answered. Everyone immediately stood up.

"What?" Kick questioned.

"When?... How?" Jackie added, just as shocked.

"We don't know." Scarlet admitted.

"Nicolette and I just saw her near one of the classrooms." Tess continued.

"Teena has a visual on her now, but we need to move, now." Nicolette finally said. Everyone nodded and Scarlet called Teena.

"Where is she?" Scarlet asked then nodded once she got the answer. "Let's go! Follow us." Scarlet, Tess, and Nicolette moved quick leading the way for the others.

(**)

Kendall came in through the back double doors. Luckily nobody was really around and the few that were, didn't notice her. She was in a hood and pretty much keeping herself isolated. She walked down the halls and glanced around. She saw her fashion class, nobody was there, so she just glanced in. She saw the different clothes some students had designed and walked away from the frame of the door. She just walked a bit, mindlessly around the halls. When she felt she had enough, she went back towards the back entrance passing by her locker. She stopped and looked at it. She opened it, glancing at all the pictures in it, even noticing some of her notebooks, a diary or two, and her textbooks. She glanced the other way, letting out a breath, closing her eyes as she closed the door. She wanted to leave. She started to walk away, turning the corner and walking down the hallway, head down.

"Well, well, well…" A voice, she did not want to hear, caught her attention. She looked up, still trying to hide her face, seeing him in front of her. "Look who it is. Little miss daddy issue." He had a smug look. The group he was with laughed, except for Debbie. "Finally showing your true self…. Kendall." He pulled her head off. She just stared at him, glaring. "What no comeback?" He asked.

"Just leave me be…" She spoke, wanting to leave.

"Aww…what's the matter, too much to handle?" He stood in front of her. "I mean look at you Kendall…." He walked forward causing her to walk back. "You're disgusting, weak, worthless… Your own father hated you, abused you… your friends are nowhere around, they probably hate you…and now…" He had a smug look, while his group was laughing and some students were watching what was happening. "Your mother is gone…he probably hated you too." He chuckled. Kendall got a bit wide eyed then something in her just snapped. She grabbed Ronaldo by the collar and threw him up against the lockers, glaring, breathing a bit heavily, and holding him there.

"Don't ever talk about my mother!" She was angry. This only amused him, he chuckled.

"I guess someone is learning from their daddy issues… What's the matter, I strike a nerve Kendall." He had an evil smirk. This pissed her off more to the point she slammed him against the lockers again. A crowd formed. Kick and the others ran over.

"Kendall!" Brianna called her, but she still had Ronaldo. Kick rushed over.

"What the hell you do?" He asked Ronaldo glaring. The group came behind him.

"Hey I'm not the one who started this." He defended smugly.

"Yeah like I'd believe that." Nicolette sneered. Kendall on the inside saw what she was doing, she glanced at her hands, then let out a breath and tossed Ronaldo away. He stayed on his feet, still holding his smug look.

"Still too much for you Kendall?" He directed his attention towards her. She glared ready to pounce again. However, Kick was a step ahead, grabbing him by the collar.

"Ronaldo if you're smart, I'd leave now." Kick snarled.

"And why should I listen to someone as stupid as you Buttowski?" Ronaldo narrowed his eyes. Kick's other fist tightened, he glared at Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo trust me when I say, no one will stop me from beating the shit out of you." Kick tightened his fist on Ronaldo's shirt.

"Funny, I didn't think others controlled you Buttowski… how pathetic." Ronaldo was still smug. Kick got pissed and was ready to throw the first punch.

"Don't…." He was stopped by Kendall. She grabbed his fist. Something kept clicking in her to not let certain things happen, this fight being one of them. "He's not worth it." She spoke. Kick glanced at her and let out a breath, throwing Ronaldo back. He chuckled.

"Interesting…" He was amused. "Seems someone still cares about me… trying to fill a void there Kendall." Kendall glared and snapped again, punching the jackass herself in the face. He hit the lockers. He grabbed his cheek, then looked back at her. Kick and the others were shocked. Jackie grabbed Kendall to keep her from doing anything else.

"I'd take that as a get the hell out of here Ronaldo…" Kick glared back at him. Ronaldo returned the glare.

"Trust me when I say, I am far from done here…" Ronaldo evilly smirked again. Kick's eyes narrowed, knowing what the ass was thinking. He punched Ronaldo too, this time actually bruising his face and making him fall to the floor near his idiotic group.

"Kick!" Brianna yelled at him. Kendall pushed Jackie away, getting out of her embrace. Jackie looked down.

"Leave. Now." Kick looked down at him. Ronaldo was about to say something stupid again, and knowing Kick, he was going to react.

"Ronaldo." Debbie finally spoke, getting between them. "Enough…" She looked at him. "Her mom just died…." Debbie actually seemed genuinely sad. Ronaldo let out a breath. He got up.

"Fine… let's go, we have better things to do then be around this trash." He said walking away, his friends followed. Debbie glanced at Kendall, sorrow and sadness in her eyes. Debbie then looked down following Ronaldo and the others towards the science hall. The other students began to clear out as well.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick came up. "Who is that?" Kendall had put her hood back on, trying not to be seen.

"Ah… Mrs. Fitzpatrick, funny thing, we ah, well…. We had a bit of a thing with Ronaldo's group…" Brianna began, trying to make up an excuse.

"And we saw he was being way over smart with this one kid…a total smarta…" Teena continued trying to help.

"And it really bothered us. As you know." Tess interrupted Teena before she cussed in front of the teacher.

"So we confronted him, and you know how that goes." Scarlet looked at her, with 'it's Ronaldo, how else are we supposed to be' look.

"But we handled it and it might have been quite an argument." Brianna tried to reason, hoping not to get into trouble. "But all is well and I kept my brother in check." She pulled Kick over, eyeing him a bit, and then the whole group did an awkward smile.

"Mmm- hmm….. I see." Mrs. Fitzpatrick pursed her lips. "However you still didn't tell me who is… where'd they go?" She looked around for the hooded student. The others looked around, Jackie growing sadder.

"Who's who?" Gunther asked, hoping to try and throw suspicion.

"Don't play dumb with me kids, I know there was another student here." Mrs. Fitzpatrick held her figure up.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Kick and Mouth shrugged.

"Yeah, we were the only ones here." Gunther added. Mrs. Fitzpatrick gave them a weird look.

"Mmm- hmm…. Well I don't what you're hiding, but all I know is… don't get caught." She warned.

"Ahh, thank you…" Brianna nodded. 'Thank goodness she's on our side.' She thought. Mrs. Fitzpatrick nodded and walked away.

"Now where's Kendall go?" Nicolette questioned.

"Try the back door, maybe we can still catch her." Brianna informed. They went to the back door, going out. It was still raining and there was no sign of her.

"Great…" Loraina looked at the others. "What the hell was that?"

"I…. I don't know." Brianna was just as confused and surprised.

"She's not herself…" Jackie looked down.

"Will she ever be…..?" Kyle wondered.

"Good question…" Nicolette admitted, softly.

"Who knows…." Kick let out a breath. They went back in, the bell rang and they finished their school day, unsure of what to do anymore.

**To Be Continued…**

L: FINALLY! I have been waiting for Ronaldo to get what's coming to him….please, oh please tell me there is more!

M: …you're going to make me reveal stuff…

L: Just tell me! I need more….he didn't get enough….

M: Yes, jeez… yes he is, now come down.

L: Okay, that is all I wanted to know.

M: Uh huh…. Anyway thanks for reading, sorry for any 'feels' it gives and I will see ya next time.

L: Please review and stuff! Bye

M: And don't forget my poll! Thanks, bye!


	39. Discovery

**Well this is getting real isn't? Anyway let's get into this next chapter shall we….sorry for any "triggers" and stuff….**

**Discovery:**

Kendall had left at what she considered was a good time. Everyone was distracted was by being confronted by Mrs. Fitzpatrick, so she just snuck away and left through the backdoors, heading down the same path she took to get there. As she walked down the path, she noticed something she never did before. She was about midway from her place and the school, and when she stopped to see the new things on the left side of her, it surprised her. It was an abandoned building. It wasn't too big, about one story and a medium width in size. She walked over to it, curiosity was getting the best of her. She walked in. it didn't look old, but it was pretty dusty. The door was a bit crooked and made quite a squeak when you entered. She found a light switch, which happened to work. It was a little dim, but still bright enough to see that she was walking into an old dance/music building. It was one big room that had mirrors on two walls, and one wall with four other doors. She also saw a piano and a few other unknown instruments under a dusty cover. She walked over to one of the doors, opening it, turning its light switch on, and seeing a small empty room used for probably recording music or making it. She guessed the other doors held the same behind them. She then walked over to the longer mirrored wall, and used her hand to wipe away some of the dust. She saw her reflection, then she glanced over at the instruments and piano in the corner. She walked over, uncovering the instruments that had a big dusty cloth on them. She assumed it had been at least five or more years since this place had been used, going off all the dust that is. She walked to the piano lifting up its cover to reveal surprisingly undusted keys. The keys alone made it look brand new alone. She saw a sheet of paper in the inside of the piano and grabbed it. The paper was a flyer from at least ten years ago because it was for a club called the P.F.V.D.A club and was within the years her sister Linnie went to high school. Kendall guessed this used to be the old dance hall clubs went to, to practice and have meetings at, which must have shut down because now they have an on-campus dance hall and a few music studios. Which means they must have left it, for whatever reason. She was sort of surprised Gordie Gibble didn't try to buy it or something, seeing as he was always trying to Gibblize the town. She put the flyer down on the piano and went over to the bench. She wondered if not only did it work, but was it in tune, along with the other instruments, which included a regular guitar, an electric one, a violin, and a few wind instruments. All to which were in cases. She brought her attention back to the keys and just played a scale. Surprisingly enough, it played beautifully and was in tune.

(*)

"You know, I know today didn't go well at school but…." The voice began to say.

"But maybe I should come here to get away from my house?" I asked, finishing the sentence, with a bit of a sour attitude. I glanced at my dusty reflection, it looked down.

"It'd be nice…. It could help you…" She said.

"Didn't you saying going to school would also help me?" I just stared. She stayed quiet for a bit.

"You know… Music used to help you…." She finally spoke. I glanced back at the piano. "… Maybe it can help you again." I thought about it for a minute.

"I don't have a voice anymore… it won't help anyone here." I finally said, looking down at the keys. The voice let out a sigh.

"Doesn't mean you can't try…. Besides you sounded beautiful…at the funeral." Tears came to my eyes thinking if that day. My fists clenching on my thighs. I got up quickly grabbing an empty case throwing it at the mirrored wall. Some pieces fell, but mostly it just cracked the lower half of the mirror piece. I fell to my knees crying. I didn't care that the shard pieces cut my palms and knuckles, or knees for that matter. I felt as shattered as the shards. I was broken, and nothing would help. I changed my position leaning back against the cracked, broken mirror, my arms wrapping around my legs. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be anywhere. But what does it matter. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as tears still fell, my hood still on, helping cover my face….myself.

**To Be Continued…**

L: Well then….

M: Yep, and just so people know, she did go home after a few hours or so….

L: Glad that was cleared up….. I guess things are getting real…

M: yep…

L: I'm guessing music will soon be involved here?

M: yep…

L: Okay then…well onwards we go I guess….

M: Yep! See ya next time.

L: Please review and stuff! And don't forget about her poll!

Both: BYE!


	40. A Threat Awaits

**Wow! I can't believe we're finally at chapter forty! Can you believe? This is so awesome! Thank you all for being so patient and supportive, and just reading this series! It means so much to me! Thank you and I hope you like this story, I know I do. Anyways, thank you guys! And on to the fortieth chapter!**

**A Threat Awaits:**

Kendall had already missed Halloween when the incident with Ronaldo had occurred. Now it had currently been a week in a half since then and nobody had heard from her. It was late Wednesday night, Gunther, Kick, Kyle, Brianna, Mouth, Loraina, and the twins were in Kick's living room just talking.

"Has anyone heard from her?" Kyle asked worried.

"What do you think?" Brianna glanced at her cousin. "She won't talk to anyone, she's pretty much off the radar… and completely lost…."

"And broken." Loraina added, feeling just as depressed as Brianna.

"There has to be something we can do." Dante spoke.

"Like what? She's shut everyone out of her life…. Even Jackie." Gunther looked down thinking about his girlfriend.

"To which she's even taking this the hardest." Eli stated.

"We're all taking this hard." Loraina replied.

"I just wish there was something we can do." Kick looked down.

"Yeah…" Brianna agreed. Loraina glanced up.

"Nicolette's coming." She said, then someone knocked on the door.

"That will always be scary to me, in how you do that…" Eli glanced at Loraina.

"Let her in." Kick told Kyle who was going towards the door.

"She has something to tell us…." Loraina had a curious look. Then Nicolette came in, she looked like she just ran over to the house.

"What's wrong?" Mouth questioned.

"Turn on SN News, now!" She told them out of her breathlessness. Brianna grabbed the remote and put on the specific channel. They watched the news.

(*)

"Hello I am Sarah Lay." One of the reporters said.

"And I am Rona Flin, and today we are reporting about a major story that has been circling in and near the cities of Resville, Larston, and San Leo." The other female reporter stated.

"Those cities aren't far from here." Gunther commented.

"It has come to our attention that there has been four girls killed due to animal attacks. Campers and passer byers have found these girls' bodies and now authorities are on the alert for a violent large animal such as a mountain lion, bear, wolf or fox."

"However, within our reports, we ask for those to come forward if they have any idea on who the real culprit is." The reporters were trading off.

"Here are pictures of the four girls that were murdered, we ask anyone with information to call the S.N forces, so they can handle the situation." They finally showed the pictures and everyone's eyes widened.

"They're…" Brianna began, shocked.

"Blonde, blue eyes and pretty girls." Nicolette told them.

"You mean someone is targeting blonde girls?" Loraina questioned.

"And they are getting close to Mellowbrooks." Dante added.

"What are we going to do?" Kyle asked.

"We need to makes sure Kendall is safe." Kick stated.

"And Jackie." Gunther added.

"Oh yeah. We need to keep an eye on both of them, even if this person is going after blondes, both need to be safe." Brianna agreed.

"But how are we going to protect Kendall if we haven't even spoken to her?" Mouth glanced around. Brianna, Gunther and Nicolette glanced at Kick.

"Yeah I know. I'll do it, I'll make sure she's safe." Kick nodded, knowing what they were thinking.

"Not that you don't do it anyways." Brianna said. "Just be more observant and cautious now." He glared at the first comment.

"What I tell you about reading me?" He was a bit mad.

"Oh don't start, you do the same to me." Brianna replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll try and keep an eye out for whoever this person is." Loraina interrupted, wanting to help. "If I see them coming will be more prepared."

"Good idea." Nicolette nodded.

"What made you put on the SNN?" Eli questioned Nicolette.

"My mom had it on to watch one of her late night dramas and then the alert came up when they found that fourth girl. And they knew it was no animal." Nicolette answered.

"Well thank you for warning us. We needed this information." Brianna thanked Nicolette.

"Yeah but now two questions are formed: Who is the person, and why are they going after blondes?" Kyle tried to figure it out.

"No idea, but let's hope it doesn't escalate and that they don't come to Mellowbrooks." Dante mentioned, some of the others nodded.

"Last thing we need is a visit from…" Gunther began a little annoyed by the thought.

"Shhhh!" Loraina and Nicolette interrupted. "Don't say anything about them or they'll come here."

"Sorry… my bad, But I ain't afraid of them." Gunther held up his hands.

"Us either." Kyle, Kick and Brianna added.

"Well you're some of the very few." Loraina glanced at them.

"Anyways let's move past this subject and go into how we are going to protect Jackie and Kendall." Nicolette instructed. The others nodded and they made plans of what to do.

**To Be Continued….**

L: AHHH HHAHH! I knew it…I knew it… this scene… I knew it…

M: Knew what? I thought you solved my mystery a long time ago…

L: ….not the point, this scene…I know it… It's very familiar to me.

M: Uh huh…you didn't solve it did you?

L: ….not the point, moving on…ah great job on reaching forty.

M: Uh huh….thank you….anyways hoped you guys liked, sorry if its getting a little slow in the plot and stuff….its a going through the motions thing. Anyway I will let ya know when were passed it.

L: Please review and stuff!

B: Bye!

L: Don't forget about her poll!


End file.
